interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Nederlandese-Interlingua/e
easy rider ZN :1 portabebe eau de Cologne ZN :1 eau de Cologne (F) eau de colognefabriek ZN :1 fabrica de eau de Cologne (F)/de aqua de Colonia eau de colognefles ZN :1 flacon (F) de eau de Cologne (F)/de aqua de Colonia eau de colognelucht ZN :1 odor de eau de Cologne (F)/de aqua de Colonia eb ZN :1 marea basse/descendente/refluente, refluxo :-- worden = refluer :het is -- = le marea es basse :-- en vloed = fluxo e refluxo ebben WW :1 refluer :het ebt morgen om zes uur = le marea essera basse deman a sex horas ebbenboom ZN :1 ebeno ebbenhout ZN :1 ligno de ebeno, ebeno :als -- kleuren = ebenisar ebbenhouten BN :1 de ebeno :-- ameublement = mobiliario de ebeno ebbeweging ZN :1 movimento del marea basse/del refluxo ebenist ZN :1 ebenista ebi ZN :1 (Afk: extra beveiligde inrichting) supercarcere eblijn ZN :1 linea del marea basse ebola ZN :1 ebola ebolabesmetting ZN :1 contamination/infection per ebola ebolavirus ZN :1 virus de ebola eboniet ZN :1 ebonite ebonieten BN :1 de ebonite ebstand ZN :1 nivello de marea basse ebstroom ZN :1 currente de refluxo ebullioscoop ZN :1 ebullioscopio ebullioscopie ZN :1 ebullioscopia ebullioscopisch BN :1 ebullioscopic eburine ZN :1 eburina ebwater ZN :1 Zie: ebstroom e.c. :1 (Afk.: exempli causa) pro exemplo ecart ZN :1 (afwijking) differentia, deviation :2 (GELDW) ecart (F) ecarté ZN :1 (kaartspel) écarté (F) ecarteren WW :1 (terzijde schuiven) jectar via, rejectar :2 (écarté spelen) jocar al écarté (F) ecce homo :1 ecce homo (L) ecchymose ZN :1 ecchymose (-osis) ecclesiastisch BN :1 ecclesiastic ecclesiologie ZN :1 ecclesiologia ecclesiologisch BN :1 ecclesiologic ecclesioloog ZN :1 ecclesiologo, ecclesiologista e.c.g. :1 ECG, electrocardiogramma echappement ZN :1 (van uurwerk) escappamento echec ZN :1 insuccesso, fiasco, disfacta, defaite (F), deroute (F) echelon ZN :1 echelon {sj}, scalon :zich in --s opstellen = echelonar {sj} se, scalonar se echelonneren WW :1 echelonar {sj}, scalonar echelonsgewijs BW :1 in echelones {sj}/in scalones echeveria ZN :1 echeveria {sj}, rozetblad echinococcus ZN :1 echinococco echinus ZN :1 echino echo ZN :1 echo, resonantia, repercussion :meervoudige -- = echo multiple :indirecte -- = echo indirecte :kunstmatige -- = echo artificial :van de -- = echoic :iemands -- zijn = esser le echo de un persona, echoar le parolas/opiniones de un persona :de -- weerkaatste zijn stem = su voce esseva echoate echobeeld ZN :1 echo echocardiografie ZN :1 echocardiographia echocardiografisch BN :1 echocardiographic echocardiogram ZN :1 echocardiogramma echodicht ZN :1 Zie: echogedicht echo-effect ZN :1 effecto de echo echoën WW :1 echoar, facer echo (a), reverberar se, repercuter se echogedicht ZN :1 poesia echoic echogewelf ZN :1 volta sonor/de echo echograaf ZN :1 echographo echografie ZN :1 echographia echografisch BN :1 echographic echogram ZN :1 echogramma echokamer ZN :1 camera sonor/de echo echolalie ZN :1 echolalia echoloding ZN :1 sondage acustic echolokatie ZN :1 echolocation echolood ZN :1 sonda acustic/de echo echometer ZN :1 echometro :optische -- = echometro optic :acustische -- = echometro acustic echometrie ZN :1 echometria echometrisch BN :1 echometric echo-onderdrukker ZN :1 suppressor de echo echo-oriëntatie ZN :1 Zie: echolokatie echopeiling ZN :1 sondage acustic, detection per sonar echoput ZN :1 puteo echoante/sonor/con echo/ad echo echoscoop ZN :1 echoscopio echoscopie ZN :1 echoscopia echt BN :1 (zuiver, onvervalst) pur, authentic, real, genuin, natural :--e handtekening = signatura authentic :het stuk is -- = le documento es authentic :voor -- verklaren = authenticar, authentificar, certificar :het voor -- verklaren = authentication :een -- schilderij = un pictura original :een -- gouden horloge = un horologio de pur auro :--e rozen = rosas natural :--e boter = butyro real/de vacca :--e zijde = seta natural :-- goud = auro genuin :dat is -- Hollands = isto es alco typicamente hollandese :2 (bij uitnemendheid) ver, veritabile, real :zij is een --e dame = illa es un ver dama :een --e kunstenaar = un ver artista :-- plezier = placer real :3 (wettig) legal, legitime :-- kind = infante legitime echt ZN :1 union conjugal, maritage, matrimonio, hymene, hymeneo, (LIT) connubio :in de -- verbinden = maritar :opnieuw in de -- verbinden = remaritar echtbreekster ZN :1 adultera echtbreken WW :1 adulterar, committer adulterio :het -- = adulteration echtbreker ZN :1 adultero, adulterator echtbreuk ZN :1 adulterio :-- plegen = adulterar, committer adulterio :pleger van -- = adultero, adulterator :het plegen van -- = adulteration echtelieden ZN MV :1 sposos, sponsos, conjuges echtelijk BN :1 marital, conjugal, nuptial, (LIT) connubial :-- leven = vita conjugal :--e trouw = fidelitate conjugal/nuptial :--e rechten en plichten = derectos e deberes conjugal :--e sponde = lecto conjugal :--e ontrouw = infidelitate conjugal/nuptial :--e moeilijkheden = problemas marital :--e woning = domicilio conjugal :--e staat = stato maritate, conjugalitate echteloos BN :1 Zie: ongehuwd echteloosheid ZN :1 stato celebe, celibato echten WW :1 (wettigen) legitimar, facer legitime :het -- = legitimation :een kind -- = legitimar un infante echter BW :1 totevia, tamen, nonobstante echtgenoot ZN :1 marito, sponso, sposo, conjuge :(man en vrouw) --en = sponsos, sposos, conjuges :wettige -- = conjuge/sponso legitime :voormalige -- = ex-marito :(JUR) machtiging van de -- = autorisation marital echtgenote ZN :1 marita, sponsa, sposa, conjuge echtheid ZN :1 (onvervalstheid) authenticitate :-- van een handtekening = authenticitate de un signatura :-- van een titel = authenticitate de un titulo :-- van een kunstwerk = authenticitate de un obra de arte :bewijs/certificaat van -- = certificato/garantia de authenticitate :voor de -- van iets instaan = garantir le authenticitate de un cosa :de -- bewijzen = authenticar :de -- van een document betwisten/bestrijden = impugnar/contestar le authenticitate de un documento :2 (zuiverheid) genuinitate :-- van een gevoel = genuinitate de un sentimento :3 (waarheid) veritate, veracitate :4 (wettigheid) legitimitate echtheidsgarantie ZN :1 garantia/certificato de authenticitate echtheidsnorm ZN :1 norma de authenticitate echting ZN :1 legitimation :-- van een kind = legitimation de un infante echtpaar ZN :1 le (duo) conjuges, copula maritate/spo(n)sate, spo(n)sos :het -- Jansen = le sposos Jansen, senior e seniora Jansen echtscheiden WW :1 divortiar se, facer divortio echtscheiding ZN :1 divorcio echtscheidingsaanvraag ZN :1 petition de divorcio echtscheidingsbeschikking ZN :1 sententia de divorcio echtscheidingsconvenant ZN :1 conditiones de divorcio echtscheidingsgeval ZN :1 caso de divorcio echtscheidingsprocedure ZN :1 procedura/procedimento de divorcio :een -- aanspannen tegen iemand = comenciar/initiar un procedura de divorcio contra un persona echtscheidingsvonnis ZN :1 sententia de divorcio echtscheidingswetgeving ZN :1 legislation super le divorcio echtschender ZN :1 Zie: echtbreker echtschennis ZN :1 Zie: echtbreuk echtverbintenis ZN :1 union conjugal/marital/matrimonial, maritage, matrimonio echtvereniging ZN :1 union conjugal/marital/matrimonial, maritage, matrimonio echtverklaring ZN :1 certification, (bv van kind) legalisation, (van dokument) authentication echtvriend ZN :1 Zie: echtgenoot eclampsie ZN :1 eclampsia eclatant BN :1 (opzienbarend) sensational, spectacular :--e onthullingen = revelationes sensational/spectacular :2 (schitterend) sensational, brillante :-- succes = successo sensational/clamorose eclecticisme ZN :1 eclecti(ci)smo :Ciceroniaans -- = eclectismo ciceronian eclecticus ZN :1 eclectico eclectisch BN :1 eclectic :--e filosofie = philosophia eclectic :--e methode = methodo eclectic :--e theorie = theoria eclectic :-- systeem = systema eclectic eclips ZN :1 eclipse (-ipsis), obscuration, occultation eclipseren WW :1 (ASTRON) eclipsar, occultar :2 (verdwijnen) eclipsar se, discampar eclipsjaar ZN :1 anno draconitic ecliptica ZN :1 ecliptica :van de -- = ecliptic :helling van de -- = obliquitate del ecliptica :as van de -- = axe del ecliptica ecliptisch BN :1 ecliptic ecloge ZN :1 ecloga :--s van Vergilius = eclogas de Virgilio ecofysiologie ZN :1 ecophysiologia ecofysiologisch BN :1 ecophysiologic ecogeografie ZN :1 ecogeograhia ecogeografisch BN :1 ecogeographic ecologie ZN :1 ecologia :sociale -- = ecologia social ecologisch BN :1 ecologic :--e landbouw = agricultura ecologic :--e isolatie = isolation/isolamento ecologic :--e niche = niche ecologic :-- systeem = systema ecologic, ecosystema :-- evenwicht/balans = equilibrio/balancia ecologic :--e crisis = crise/crisis ecologic :--e schade = damno ecologic :--e indicator = indicator ecologic ecologist ZN :1 Zie: ecoloog ecoloog ZN :1 ecologo, ecologista econometrie ZN :1 econometria econometrisch BN :1 econometric :--e gegevens = datos econometric econometrist ZN :1 econometrista economie ZN :1 economia :de -- betreffend = economic :geleide -- = economia planificate/dirigite/controlate/programmate :kapitalistische -- = economia capitalista :socialistische -- = economia socialista :gemengde -- = economia mixte :-- van de overvloed = economia de abundantia :-- studeren = studiar scientias economic economisch BN :1 (mbt de staathuishoudkunde) economic :-- plan = plano economic :--e groei = crescentia/crescimento/disveloppamento economic :--e vooruitgang = progression economic :--e onafhankelijkheid = independentia economic :-- expansie = expansion economic :--e infrastructuur = infrastructura economic :-- herstel = reconstitution economic :--e conjunctuur = conjunctura economic :--e hulp = adjuta economic :--e ineenstorting = collapso economic :--e crisis = crise/crisis economic, depression :-- stelsel/systeem = systema economic :--e kringloop = cyclo economic :--e ontwikkeling = processo economic :--e infrastructuur = infrastructura economic :--e aardrijkskunde/geografie = geographia economic :--e sancties = sanctiones economic :--e structuur = structura economic :--e politiek = politica economic :--e geschiedenis = historia economic/del economia :-- leven = vita economic :-- delict = delicto economic :2 (spaarzaam, zuinig) economic economiseren WW :1 economisar economist ZN :1 economista economy-class ZN :1 classe economic/tourista {oe} econoom ZN :1 economista ecopark ZN :1 parco natural ecosfeer ZN :1 ecosphera écossaise ZN :1 (MUZ) écossaise (F) ecosysteem ZN :1 ecosystema :aquatisch -- = ecosystema aquatic :landbouwkundig -- = agroecosystema ecotoerisme ZN :1 tourismo {oe} ecologic ecotype ZN :1 ecotypo ecstasy ZN :1 ecstasy (E) ecthyma ZN :1 ecthyma ectoderm ZN :1 ectoderma, ectoblasto ectogenese ZN :1 ectogenese (-esis) ectoparasiet ZN :1 ectoparasito ectopie ZN :1 ectopia ectopisch BN :1 ectopic :--e zwangerschap = pregnantia/graviditate ectopic ectoplasma ZN :1 ectoplasma :van het -- = ectoplasmic ectoplastisch BN :1 ectoplasmic ectosomatisch BN :1 ectosomatic ectropion ZN :1 ectropion ectropium ZN :1 ectropion ecu ZN :1 (Afk.: European Currency Unit) ecu Ecuador ZN EIGN :1 Ecuador :van/uit -- = ecuadorian :bewoner van -- = ecuadoriano Ecuadoriaan ZN :1 ecuadoriano Ecuadoriaans BN :1 ecuadorian ecumenisch BN :1 eucumenic :-- concilie = concilio eucumenic eczeem ZN :1 eczema :korstig -- = eczema crustose :lijder aan -- = eczematoso :last van -- hebben = suffrer de eczema eczeemachtig BN :1 eczematose eczemateus BN :1 eczematose :--e uitslag = eruption eczematose e.d. :1 e simile(s) edafisch BN :1 edaphic :--e factor = factor edaphic :--e climax = climax edaphic edafologie ZN :1 edaphologia Edam ZN EIGN :1 (stad) Edam :2 (kaas) caseo de Edam, Edam Edammer ZN :1 (bewoner van Edam) habitante de Edam :2 (kaas) caseo de Edam, Edam Edammer BN :1 de Edam :-- kaas = caseo de Edam, Edam Edda ZN EIGN :1 Edda ede ZN :1 Zie: eed edel BN :1 (van adel) nobile :2 (in zedelijk opzicht voortreffelijk) nobile, generose, magnanime :-- hart = corde magnanime :--e gevoelens = sentimentos magnanime :--e verontwaardiging = indignation nobile :-- karakter = character nobile :-- mens = persona nobile :-- paard = cavallo nobile/de racia :een -- karakter verlenen aan = innobilir :verlening van een -- karakter = innobilimento :niet -- = ingenerose :3 preciose :--e metalen = metallos preciose :--e stenen = petras preciose :4 :--e delen = genitales edelaardig BN :1 nobile, generose, magnanime edelaardigheid ZN :1 nobilitate, generositate, magnanimitate edelachtbaar BN :1 honorabile edeldenkend BN :1 nobile de sentimentos edele ZN :1 nobile, gentilhomine :--n = nobiles, nobilitate edelgas ZN :1 gas nobile/rar/inerte edelgasconfiguratie ZN :1 configuration de un gas nobile/rar/inerte edelgeboren BN :1 de familia nobile edelgesteente ZN :1 Zie: edelsteen edelgras ZN :1 panico edelhartig BN :1 generose, magnanime edelheid ZN :1 nobilitate (de anima), magnanimitate edelhert ZN :1 cervo (commun) edeling ZN :1 Zie: edelman edelknaap ZN :1 page edelman ZN :1 nobile, gentilhomine edelmarter ZN :1 fuina edelmoedig BN :1 generose, nobile, magnanime, cavallerose, cavalleresc :niet -- = ingenerose :-- persoon = persona magnanime/generose/nobile :-- gebaar = gesto nobile :--e daad = action generose :iemand -- vergeven = pardonar un persona generosemente :-- handelen = ager con generositate edelmoedigheid ZN :1 generositate, magnanimitate, nobilitate :toonbeeld van -- = exemplo de generositate :zijn -- heeft mij beschaamd = su generositate me ha avergoniate :gebrek aan -- = ingenerositate edelopaal ZN :1 opalo nobile edelpapegaai ZN :1 eclecto edelsmeedkunst ZN :1 arte del aurifice edelsmid ZN :1 aurifice edelsmidse ZN :1 officina de aurifice edelsmidswinkel ZN :1 magazin de aurifice edelsteen ZN :1 petra preciose, gemma :met --en versieren = gemmar, ingemmar :versierd met --en = gemmate :--en bevattend = gemmifere :gekaste -- = petra preciose incastrate :valse -- = petra false, dupletto :terrein waar --en worden gevonden = terreno gemmifere edelsteenhandelaar ZN :1 lapidario edelsteenkunde ZN :1 gemmologia edelsteenkundig BN :1 gemmologic edelsteenkundige ZN :1 gemmologista edelsteenslijper ZN :1 lapidario edelvrouw ZN :1 femina/dama nobile edelweiss ZN :1 edelweiss (D) Eden ZN EIGN :1 Eden :de hof van -- = le jardin de Eden edict ZN :1 edicto :Eeuwig Edict = Edicto Perpetue :Edict van Constantijn = Edicto de Constantino :een -- uitvaardigen = publicar un edicto :herroeping van het Edict van Nantes = revocation del Edicto de Nantes edictaal BN :1 (JUR) edictal :citation -- = edictale citatie edik ZN :1 vinagre edison ZN :1 edison (E) editen WW :1 (COMP) editar editeren WW :1 editar editie ZN :1 edition :complete -- = edition complete/integral :tweetalige -- = edition bilingue :extra -- van een krant = edition extra/special de un jornal :eerste -- = prime edition, editio princeps (L) :laatste -- = edition final editio princeps ZN :1 editio princeps (L), edition principe/original, prime edition edoch VW :1 tamen, nonobstante, totevia Eduard ZN EIGN :1 Eduardo :-- de Belijder = Eduardo le Confessor educatie ZN :1 education, formation :permanente -- = education permanente/continue educatief BN :1 educative, instructive :de --e diensten van de bibliotheken = le servicios educative del bibliothecas :--e vakantie = vacantias instructive :-- speelgoed = joculos educative educt ZN :1 extracto eed ZN :1 juramento :suppletoire -- = juramento suppletori :promissoire -- = juramento promissori :assertoire/assertorische -- = juramento assertori :valse -- = juramento false, perjurio :onder -- verklaren/bevestigen = confirmar/declarar sub juramento :onder --e gedane belofte/bij --e gegeven borg(tocht) = caution juratori :hippocratische -- = juramento hippocratic :-- van trouw = juramento de fidelitate :de -- afleggen = facer/prestar juramento, jurar :er een -- op doen dat = jurar que :een -- op de bijbel afleggen = jurar super le biblia :de -- afnemen = facer prestar le juramento :zijn -- breken/schenden = mancar a/rumper/violar su juramento :iemand van zijn -- ontheffen = disligar/dispensar un persona del juramento eedaflegging ZN :1 prestation de juramento, juramento, ceremonia del juramento eedafneming ZN :1 Zie: eedaflegging eedbreker ZN :1 perjuro, perjurator eedbreuk ZN :1 perjurio, ruptura/violation de un juramento :-- plegen = rumper/violar un juramento, committer perjurio, perjurar se eedbreukig BN :1 perjur eedformule ZN :1 formula de juramento eedformulier ZN :1 formulario de juramento eedgenoot ZN :1 confederato eedgenootschap ZN :1 confederation :het Zwitserse Eedgenootschap = le Confederation Helvetic eedgespan ZN :1 conspiration, conjuration eedschender ZN :1 Zie: eedbreker eedschennis ZN :1 Zie: eedbreuk eedsformule ZN :1 formula de juramento eedverbreker ZN :1 Zie: eedbreker eedverkrachter ZN :1 Zie: eedbreker eedverkrachting ZN :1 Zie: eedbreuk eedweigering ZN :1 refusa de (prestar) juramento eedzweren ZN :1 Zie: eedafneming e.e.g. ZN :1 (Afk.: elektro-encefalogram) E.E.G. (electro-encephalogramma) EEG ZN :1 (Afk.: Europese Economische Gemeenschap) C.E.E. (Communitate Economic Europee) eega ZN :1 sposa, sponsa, marita, conjuge eek ZN :1 cortice de querco eekhoorn ZN :1 sciuro, scuriolo eekhoornbont ZN :1 pellicia de sciuro/scuriolo eekhoorntjesbrood ZN :1 boleto comestibile eelt ZN :1 callo, callositate :-- op zijn ziel hebben = esser impassibile eelterig BN :1 Zie: eeltig eelterigheid ZN :1 Zie: eeltigheid eeltig BN :1 callose :--e handen = manos callose eeltigheid ZN :1 callositate eeltknobbel ZN :1 Zie: eeltplek eeltplek ZN :1 callo, callositate eeltvorming ZN :1 formation de callo een :1 ZN, H TELW un :twee --en = duo unes :nummer -- zijn = primar :een-twee-drie = immediatemente een ONB LW :1 un een ONB VNW :1 un, al(i)cuno :-- dezer dagen = un de iste dies :-- mijner vrienden = un/al(i)cuno de mi amicos een BN :1 unite :-- zijn = esser unite :-- maken = unir, unificar eenaderig BN :1 de un (sol) filo, unifilar :--e kabel = cablo de un sol filo eenakter ZN :1 pièce (F)/comedia/drama in un acto eenarmig BN :1 a/de/con un bracio, unibrac(h)ial eenassig BN :1 uniaxe, uniaxial, monoaxe :-- kristal = crystallo uniaxe :--e anisotropie = anisotropia uniaxe/uniaxial eenatomig BN :1 mon(o)atomic eenbaansweg ZN :1 cammino de un sol via/a via unic eenbasisch BN :1 monobasic eenbenig BN :1 unipede :(SPORT) -- zijn = haber solmente un sol pede forte eenbes ZN :1 paris quadrifolie eenbeukig BN :1 a/de un nave :--e kerk = ecclesia a un nave eenbladig BN :1 (PLANTK) unifolie, unifoliate, monophylle eenbloemig BN :1 uniflor eenbroederig BN :1 monadelphe :--e bloemen = flores monadelphe eenbroederigheid ZN :1 monadelphia eencellig BN :1 monocellular, unicellular :-- organisme = organismo monocellular/unicellular eencellige :1 (DIERK) protista, (PLANT) protophyto eencilindermotor ZN :1 motor monocylindric eend ZN :1 anate :wilde -- = anate salvage :tamme -- = anate domestic :toom --en = volo de anates eendaags BN :1 de un jorno/die :--e conferentie = conferentia de un jorno/die eendaagscongres ZN :1 congresso de un jorno/die eendagsbloem ZN :1 tradescantia virginic eendagskuiken ZN :1 pulletto de un die/jorno eendagsvlieg ZN :1 (insekt) ephemero :2 (kort succes) successo ephemere :3 (artiest) artista con successo ephemere eendekker ZN :1 monoplano eendelig BN :1 (van boek) de un sol volumine :-- woordenboek = dictionario de un sol volumine :2 (van kledingstuk) de un pecia eendenbek ZN :1 (snavel van een eend) becco de anate :2 (MED) (speculum) speculo eendenborst ZN :1 pectore de anate eendenbout ZN :1 coxa de anate eendenei ZN :1 ovo de anate eendenfilet ZN :1 filet (F) de anate eendenfokker ZN :1 elevator de anates eendenfokkerij ZN :1 elevamento de anates eendenjacht ZN :1 chassa {sj} de anates eendenjager ZN :1 chassator {sj} de anates eendenkom ZN :1 stagnetto de anates eendenkroos ZN :1 lemna eendenkroosfamilie ZN :1 lemnaceas eendenkuiken ZN :1 juvene anate, anatetto eendenluis ZN :1 philoptero dentate eendenmossel ZN :1 anatife eendennest ZN :1 nido de anate eendenpoot ZN :1 pata de anate eendenras ZN :1 racia de anates eendenschelp ZN :1 anodontia anatin eendenveer ZN :1 pluma de anate eendenvlees ZN :1 carne de anate eendenvleugel ZN :1 ala de anate eender BN :1 equal, identic, semblabile, simile, similar, similabile :-- geval = caso semblabile :het is mij -- = isto me es equal :geen twee mensen zijn -- = il non ha duo personas equal :zij zijn op zijn -- gekleed = illes es vestite del mesme maniera eendimensionaal BN :1 unidimensional eendje ZN :1 juvene anate, anatetto :lelijk -- = anatetto fede eendraads BN :1 unifilar eendraadsantenne ZN :1 antenna unifilar eendracht ZN :1 concordia, union, harmonia :in -- leven = viver in concordia :-- maakt macht = le union es/face le fortia eendrachtelijk BW :1 in bon harmonia eendrachtig BN :1 concorde, unite, unanime :iets -- besluiten = decider un cosa de commun accordo :-- samenwerken = collaborar in harmonia, travaliar unite/como un sol homine eendrachtigheid ZN :1 union, concordia, harmonia eenduidig BN :1 univoc, inambigue, perfectemente clar :-- antwoord = responsa univoc eenduidigheid ZN :1 univocitate, univocation, inambiguitate :-- van een antwoord = univocitate de un responsa eendvogel ZN :1 (DIERK) anate :2 (stommeling) asino eeneiig BN :1 monozygotic, univitellin :--e tweeling = geminos monozygotic/univitellin eenendertigen WW :1 jocar al trenta e un eenentwintigen WW :1 jocar al vinti/viginti e un eenfasemachine ZN :1 machina monophase/monophasic/monophasate eenfasemotor ZN :1 motor monophase/monophasic/monophasate eenfasig BN :1 monophase, monophasic, monophasate :--e stroom = currente monophase/monophasic/monophasate eengezinshuis ZN :1 Zie: eengezinswoning eengezinswoning ZN :1 casa unifamilial/unifamiliar/pro un sol familia eenhandig BN :1 a/de/con un mano, unimane eenhedenstelsel ZN :1 Zie: eenhedensysteem eenhedensysteem ZN :1 systema de unitates :internationaal -- = systema international de unitates eenheid ZN :1 (overeenstemming, harmonie) unitate, union, harmonia, (eenvormigheid) uniformitate :Europese -- = unitate europee :de Italiaanse -- = le unitate italian :-- maakt macht = le union face/es le fortia :tot -- brengen = unificar :naar -- strevend = unitari :monetaire -- = unitate monetari :-- van beginselen = unitate de principios :-- van lichaam en ziel = unitate de corpore e anima :-- van taal = unitate linguistic :-- van prijzen = uniformitate de precios :-- van een kunstwerk = unitate de un obra de arte :-- van lichaam en ziel = unitate de corpore e anima :de -- van het land is in gevaar = le unitate del pais es in periculo :de -- verbreken = rumper le unitate :de -- herstellen = restaurar le unitate :-- brengen in verschillende methodes = integrar varie methodos :2 (maat, hoeveelheid, grootheid) unitate :-- van gewicht = unitate de peso :--en en tientallen = unitates e decenas :thermische -- = unitate thermal/thermic :astronomische -- = unitate astronomic :3 (onderdeel dat een afgerond geheel vormt) unitate :de drie --en van Aristoteles = le tres unitates aristotelic :de regel van de drie --en = le regula del tres unitates :eenheid van plaats/tijd/handeling = unitate de loco/tempore/action :militaire -- = unitate militar :strategische -- = unitate strategic :tactische -- = unitate tactic :mobiele -- = unitate policiari mobile/de policia mobile, guarda mobile, fortias del ordine :administratieve -- = unitate administrative :4 (samenhangend geheel) entitate :5 (element) modulo eenheidsformaat ZN :1 formato normalisate eenheidsfront ZN :1 fronte unic/unite/unitari, (volksfront) fronte popular eenheidsgedachte ZN :1 idea unitari eenheidsgevoel ZN :1 sentimento de unitate eenheidsgewicht ZN :1 peso unitari eenheidsideaal ZN :1 ideal de unitate eenheidslijst ZN :1 lista combinate/unic/unificate (de candidatos) eenheidspartij ZN :1 partito unitari/unic/unite eenheidsprijs ZN :1 precio unitari/unic/unificate eenheidsprijzenwinkel ZN :1 magazin a precio unic eenheidsstaat ZN :1 stato unitari eenheidssysteem ZN :1 systema unificate eenheidstaal ZN :1 Zie: standaardtaal eenheidstarief ZN :1 tarifa unic/uniforme/standard (E) eenheidsvakbond ZN :1 syndicato unitari eenheidsworst ZN :1 (FIG) massa uniforme, cosa monotone eenhelmig BN :1 (PLANTK) monandre :--e bloem = flor monandre eenhelmigheid ZN :1 (PLANTK) monandria eenhoekig BN :1 a/de/con un angulo, uniangular eenhoevig BN :1 solipede eenhoevige ZN :1 solipede eenhokkig BN :1 (PLANTK) unilocular, monolocular :- vruchtbeginsel = ovario unilocular/monolocular :--e doosvrucht = capsula unilocular/monolocular eenhoofdig BN :1 monocephale :2 (monarchaal) monarchic :--e regering = governamento monarchic eenhoorn ZN :1 unicorne, unicornio eenhoornig BN :1 a/de un corno, unicorne :--e neushoorn = rhinocerote unicorne eenhoornvis ZN :1 narval eenhuizig BN :1 monoic :--e plant = planta monoic eenhuizigheid ZN :1 character monoic eenjarig ZN :1 (één jaar oud) de un anno :-- paard = cavallo de un anno :--e cursus = curso de un anno :het -- bestaan van de vereniging = le prime anniversario del societate :2 (JUR) (één jaar geldig) annal :3 (PLANTK) annual, annue :-- plant = planta annual/annue eenjarigheid :1 (JUR) annalitate eenkamerflat ZN :1 appartamento de un camera eenkamerstelsel ZN :1 systema unicameral/monocameral, unicameralismo eenkamerwoning ZN :1 casa de un camera eenkennig BN :1 timide eenkennigheid ZN :1 timiditate eenkernig BN :1 a/de un sol nucleo, mononuclear :--e leukocyt = leucocyto mononuclear eenklank ZN :1 (harmonie) unisono :2 (TAAL) monophthongo eenkleppig BN :1 univalve eenkleurig BN :1 a/de un sol color, unicolor, monochrome, monochromatic eenkleurigheid ZN :1 monochromaticiate, monochromia eenkristal ZN :1 monocrystallo eenledig BN :1 incomplexe eenlettergrepig ZN :1 monosyllabe, monosyllabic :-- woord = parola monosyllabe/monosyllabic, monosyllabo eenlettergrepigheid ZN :1 monosyllabismo eenling ZN :1 (individu) individuo, individualista :zich als een -- opstellen = adoptar un attitude individualista :2 (eenzaam levend mens) persona/individuo solitari, solitario eenlippig BN :1 (PLANTK) unilabiate eenlobbig BN :1 (PLANTK) unilobate, monocotyledon eenloop ZN :1 fusil a/de un cannon eenloopsgeweer ZN :1 Zie: eenloop eenloper ZN :1 Zie: eenloop eenmaal BW :1 (één keer) un vice :als je -- bezig bent = un vice que on ha comenciate :2 (eens, ooit) unquam :3 :zo is het leven nu -- = assi es le vita eenmakend BN :1 unificatori eenmaking ZN :1 unification :de politieke -- van Europa = le unification/integration politic de Europa eenmalig BN :1 unic :--e uitgave = edition unic :--e verpakking = imballage a uso unic :2 irrepetibile :--e emotie = emotion irrepetibile eenmaligheid ZN :1 unicitate :2 irrepetibilitate eenmansactie ZN :1 action individual/de un persona eenmansbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa unipersonal eenmanscel ZN :1 cella pro un persona eenmansduikboot ZN :1 submarino/submersibile pro un persona eenmansexpositie ZN :1 exposition de un persona eenmansfractie ZN :1 gruppo parlamentari individual/de un persona, faction de un persona eenmansorkest ZN :1 homine orchestro eenmanspaadje ZN :1 sentiero stricte eenmansschool ZN :1 schola que ha un sol institutor/inseniante eenmanstentoonstelling ZN :1 Zie: eenmansexpositie eenmanszaak ZN :1 interprisa individual eenmiddelpuntig BN :1 concentric eenmiddelpuntigheid ZN :1 position concentric eenmotorig BN :1 de un motor, monomotor, unimotor :-- vliegtuig = avion monomotor eenogig BN :1 cec de un oculo, monocule eenogigheid ZN :1 cecitate de un oculo eenoog ZN :1 ceco de un oculo :2 (soort vlo) monoculo eenorig BN :1 a/de un aure eenoudergezin ZN :1 familia monoparental/a un sol genitor eenpansmaaltijd ZN :1 repasto de un platto, platto unic eenparig BN :1 (zonder onderling verschil) uniforme, sempre equal :--e beweging = movimento uniforme :-- versnelde/vertraagde -- = movimento uniformemente accelerate/retardate :2 (eensgezind) unanime, concorde :met --e stemmen = unanimemente :men was -- van oordeel/mening dat = il habeva un consenso general que :iets -- besluiten = decider un cosa al unanimitate eenparigheid ZN :1 (gelijkmatigheid) uniformitate :2 (eensgezindheid) unanimitate :met -- van stemmen = per voto unanime, al unanimitate eenpartijbewind ZN :1 Zie: eenpartijregering eenpartijregering ZN :1 governamento de un partito eenpartijstaat ZN :1 stato governate per un sol partito eenpartijstelsel ZN :1 systema a partito unic, monopartitismo eenpersoons BN :1 individual, pro un persona, de un persona eenpersoonsbed ZN :1 lecto individual/pro un persona, lecto singule eenpersoonscel ZN :1 cella individual/pro un persona, cella singule eenpersoonsdeken ZN :1 copertura individual/pro un persona eenpersoonshuishouden ZN :1 unitate familiar de un sol persona eenpersoonshut ZN :1 cabina individual/pro un persona/a un lecto eenpersoonskamer ZN :1 camera individual/singule/pro un persona/a un lecto eenpersoonsledikant ZN :1 Zie: eenpersoonsbed eenpits BN :1 de un (sol) foco eenpitsstel ZN :1 apparato de coction de un (sol) foco eenpitter ZN :1 Zie: eenpitsstel eenpolig BN :1 unipolar, monopolar :--e schakelaar = interruptor unipolar/monopolar :--e transistor = transistor unipolar/monopolar :--e inductie = induction unipolar/monopolar :(BIOL) -- neuron = neuron unipolar/monopolar eenpoligheid ZN :1 unipolaritate eenpoter ZN :1 planta uniflor eenregelig BN :1 de un verso eenrichtingsstraat ZN :1 strata unidirectional/de un sol direction eenrichtingsverkeer ZN :1 senso unic, traffico/circulation de direction unic/de senso unic, direction obligatori :straat met -- = strata unidirectional :2 (FIG) contacto unilateral eenrichtingsweg ZN :1 cammino unidirectional/de un sol direction eenrijm ZN :1 monorimo eens BN :1 (van dezelfde mening) de accordo :het -- zijn = esser de accordo, convenir :het -- worden = poner se/mitter se de accordo :het over de prijs -- worden = poner se de accordo super le precio eens BW :1 un vice, unquam, al(i)quando, olim :-- en voor al = un vice pro semper/sempre :meer dan -- = plus de un vice, sovente, subinde :-- toen = un vice que eenschalig BN :1 (DIERK) univalve :-- weekdier = mollusco univalve eenscharig BN :1 :--e ploeg = aratro con un (sol) cultro eenschelpig BN :1 univalve eensdeels BW :1 de un parte, de un latere eensdenkend BN :1 del mesme opinion/aviso, habente le mesme pensatas, de accordo eensgestemd BN :1 Zie: eensgezind eensgezind BN :1 unanime, solidari, concorde, unite :--e familie = familia unite :een --e houding aannemen = prender un attitude unanime :--e pogingen = effortios unite :-- handelen = ager unanimemente/concordemente/de commun accordo eensgezindheid ZN :1 unanimitate, accordo, concordantia, concordia, concerto, union, harmonia, unitate :-- van meningen = concordantia de opiniones :de -- verstoren = rumper/perturbar le harmonia, seminar le discordia :de -- van de arbeiders = le solidaritate del obreros eensklaps BW :1 subito, subitemente, improvisemente, bruscamente eenslachtig BN :1 (mbt mens/dier) unisexuate :2 (PLANTK) unisexual, monogame, diclin :--e bloemen = flores diclin eenslachtigheid ZN :1 unisexualitate eensluidend BN :1 (gelijke klank hebbend) homonyme, homophone, unisone :2 conforme, concordante, uniforme :--e versies = versiones concordante :-- afschrift = duplicatura :tot een -- oordeel komen = arrivar/venir a un judicamento uniforme eensluidendheid ZN :1 (gelijke klank) homonymia, homophonia, unisono :2 conformitate, concordantia, uniformitate eensnarig BN :1 a/de un sol chorda, monochorde eensporig BN :1 a/de un via ferree eensteensmuur ZN :1 muro de un bricca de spissor eenstemmig BN :1 (unaniem) unanime, concorde, (BW) de commun accordo, (BW) al unanimitate :-- goedkeuren = approbar al unanimitate :-- verklaren dat = declarar unanimemente que :ze zijn -- in hun afwijzing = lor rejection es unanime, illes es unanime in lor rejection :2 (MUZ) pro un sol voce, a un voce, unisone :-- lied = canto pro un (sol) voce eenstemmigheid ZN :1 unanimitate, accordo/consentimento general, consenso :hierover bestaat geen -- = il non ha consenso super iste puncto :2 (MUZ) unisonantia eenstengelig BN :1 unicaule eentalig BN :1 unilingue, monolingue :-- woordenboek = dictionario unilingue/monolingue eentaligheid ZN :1 monolinguismo, unilinguismo eentenig BN :1 monodactyle eenterm ZN :1 monomio eentermig BN :1 monomie eentje ZN :1 :in zijn -- = sol :op zijn dooie -- = toto sol :er -- nemen = prender un vitro eentonig BN :1 (monotoon) monotone :-- gezang = canto monotone :2 (saai) monotone, uniforme, fastidiose, tediose :-- landschap = paisage monotone :-- werk = labor/travalio fastidiose/tediose/repetitive eentonigheid ZN :1 monotonia, uniformitate, fastidiositate, tediositate een-tweetje ZN :1 (VOETBAL) un-duo eenvakkig BN :1 (PLANTK) unilocular eenverdiener ZN :1 salariato unic (in/de un familia) eenverdiepingwoning ZN :1 casa sin etage (F) eenvervig BN :1 Zie: eenkleurig eenvingerig BN :1 monodactyle eenvleugelig BN :1 a/de un sol ala eenvoetig BN :1 a/de un sol pede, unipede eenvormig BN :1 (van één vorm) uniforme, standardisate :-- maken = render uniforme, uniformar, uniformisar :2 (saai) uniforme, monotone eenvormigheid ZN :1 (gelijkvormigheid) uniformitate :2 (saaiheid) uniformitate, monotonia eenvoud ZN :1 (simpelheid) simplicitate, incomplexitate :de -- van het systeem = le simplicitate del systema :2 (argeloosheid) ingenuitate, naivitate, innocentia :3 (bescheidenheid) simplicitate, modestia :4 (ongekunsteldheid) simplicitate :in -- des harten = in tote simplicitate :landelijke -- = rusticitate :5 (soberheid) sobrietate, frugalitate :6 (afwezigheid van praal) simplicitate :in alle -- werd hij begraven = on le interrava sin le minor pompa/ceremonia eenvoudig BN :1 (niet ingewikkeld) simple, simplice :kinderlijk -- = multo simple :uiterst -- = elementari :2 (bescheiden) simple, simplice, modeste, sin pretention :van --e komaf = de origine modeste :3 (ongekunsteld) simple, simplice, natural :4 (sober) sobrie, frugal :-- leven = vita frugal :5 (nederig) humile eenvoudigheid ZN :1 Zie: eenvoud eenvoudigweg BW :1 simplemente, simplicemente, sin emphase (-asis) eenwaardig BN :1 univalente, monovalente :--e functie = function univalente :-- element = elemento monovalente :--e radicaal = radical monovalente :--e metalen = metallos monovalente :-- atoom = atomo univalente eenwaardigheid ZN :1 univalentia, monovalentia :-- van een functie = univalentia de un function :-- van een element = monovalentia de un elemento eenwandig BN :1 a/de un sol pariete eenwerf BW :1 un vice eenwiel ZN :1 Zie: eenwieler eenwieler ZN :1 monocyclo, unicyclo eenwielig BN :1 monocycle, unicycle eenwording ZN :1 unification, union, integration, (POL ook) federation, alliantia, coalition :-- van een land = unification de un pais :de politieke -- van Europa = le unification/integration politic de Europa :mystieke -- = union mystic eenwordingsproces ZN :1 processo de unification/de integration eenworm ZN :1 larva del tipula eenzaadlobbig BN :1 monocotyledon, unilobate eenzaadlobbige ZN :1 monocotyledon eenzaam BN :1 (van personen) solitari, sol, retirate, isolate :-- levend mens = persona solitari, solitario :--e opsluiting = reclusion in cella de isolamento :hij woonde -- en verlaten = ille viveva in le plus complete solitate :een -- leven leiden = menar un vita solitari, viver solitarimente :-- sterven = morir in le abandono :2 (van plaats) solitari, isolate, deserte :-- huis = casa solitari :-- oord = solitude :-- strand = plagia deserte eenzaamheid ZN :1 (afzondering, stilte) isolamento, solitate, solitude :in -- leven, zijn leven in -- slijten = passar le vita/viver in solitude/solitate :de -- zoeken = cercar le solitude/solitate :2 (verlatenheid) desolation eenzaat ZN :1 Zie: kluizenaar-1 :2 Zie: alleenstaande eenzadig BN :1 monosperme :--e vrucht = fructo monosperme eenzelvig BN :1 solitari, insociabile, introvertite, misanthrope, misanthropic :-- kind = infante solitaro/introvertite :- mens = introvertito, misanthropo eenzelvigheid ZN :1 insociabilitate, introversion, misanthropia eenzijdig BN :1 (met/aan één zijde) unilateral :-- contract = contracto unilateral :-- voorstel = proposition unilateral :--e ontwapening = disarmamento unilateral :--e interpretatie van de feiten = interpretation unilateral del factos :-- ingeplante bloemen = flores unilateral :een verdrag -- opzeggen = denunciar/terminar un tractato unilateralmente :2 (partijdig, bevooroordeeld) partial :-- oordeel = judicamento partial :3 (beperkt) limitate, restringite :hij is erg -- = ille ha pauc/poc interesses eenzijdigheid ZN :1 unilateralitate :-- van de ontwapening = unilateralitate del disarmamento :2 (partijdigheid) partialitate eenzinnig BN :1 equivoc, univoc eenzurig BN :1 monoacide eer ZN :1 honor :man van -- = homine de honor :veld van -- = campo de honor :Legioen van Eer = Legion de Honor :in --e houden = tener/conservar in honor, respectar, venerar :de traditie in --e houden = tener in honor un tradition, respectar le tradition :een gebruik in --e houden = tener in honor un usantia, conservar/mantener un costume :een gebruik in --e herstellen = restaurar un usantia :iemand in --e houden = honorar e respectar un persona, (mbt overledenen) honorar le memoria de un persona :voor de -- bedanken = refusar/declinar le honor :een -- stellen in om = facer se honor de :dit gedrag strekt U tot -- = iste conducta vos honora :iets als een -- beschouwen = considerar un cosa como un honor :het tot een -- rekenen om = honorar se de :ik heb de -- u te melden = io ha le honor de communicar vos :op mijn woord van -- = io te da mi parola de honor :daar leg je -- mee in = isto te honora, isto te da honor :ter --e van = in honor de/a :in alle -- en deugd = honestemente :tot -- strekken = honorar :iemand -- bewijzen/aandoen = facer honor a un persona, honorar un persona :laatste -- = ultime honores, honores supreme :de laatste -- bewijzen = render le ultime honores :met militaire -- begraven worden = esser interrate con le honores militar :de twijfelachtige -- hebben om = haber le triste privilegio de :een meisje haar -- ontnemen = dishonorar un juvena :haar -- verliezen = perder su honor :de -- redden = salvar le honor :iemand in zijn -- aantasten = diffamar/infamar un persona :iemand in zijn -- herstellen = rehabilitar un persona in su honor, reparar le honor de un persona :in -- een aanzien leven = viver honorate e respectate :--e wie --e toekomt = honor a qui lo merita eer BW :1 (vroeger) plus tosto :2 (liever) plus tosto eer VW :1 ante que eerbaar BN :1 honorabile, respectabile, honeste, virtuose, conveniente, decente, pudic, caste, digne de estima :-- voorstel = proposition honeste :--e bedoelingen = intentiones honorabile :--e vrouw = femina virtuose eerbaarheid ZN :1 honor, honorabilitate, pudor, pudicitia, castitate, decentia, virtute :vergrijp tegen de --, schennis van de -- = offensa al pudor :aanranding van de -- = attentato al pudor :de -- geweld aandoen = offender le pudor eerbejag ZN :1 aviditate/sete de honor eerbetoning ZN :1 Zie: eerbetoon eerbetoon ZN :1 honores, homage :met veel -- ontvangen = reciper con tote le honores eerbetuiging ZN :1 honores, homage eerbewijs ZN :1 honores, homage :iemand met --en overladen = cumular un persona de honores, coperir un persona de gloria eerbewijzing ZN :1 demonstration de honor eerbied ZN :1 respecto, consideration, respectabilitate, deferentia, reverentia, veneration :-- afdwingen = imponer/infunder respecto :-- hebben/koesteren voor = haber respecto pro, respectar, reverer :-- hebben voor zijn ouders = respectar su parentes :-- tonen = monstrar deferentia :-- voor het leven = respecto al vita :met alle -- = con tote respecto :met alle verschuldigde -- = con tote le debite respecto :ik ben haar -- verschuldigd = illa merita mi respecto :met -- behandelen = considerar :vol -- = respectuose, reverentiose eerbiedig BN :1 respectabile, respectuose, deferente, reverente, reverentiose :--e stilte = silentio respectuose :op --e afstand = a un distantia respectabile/respectuose :iemand -- begroeten = salutar un persona respectuosemente, presentar su homages a un persona :-- verzoeken = requestar respectuosemente eerbiedigen WW :1 (eerbied hebben voor) respectar, esser respectuose de, honorar, reverar :God -- = reverar Deo :2 (in acht nemen) respectar, observar :de wetten van het fatsoen -- = respectar/observar le convenientias/le formas :de rechtmatigheid/legaliteit -- = respectar le legalitate :de mening van anderen -- = respectar le opinion/vistas de alteres eerbiediging ZN :1 respecto, deferentia eerbiedloos BN :1 sin respecto eerbiedshalve BW :1 per respecto (pro) eerbiedwaard(ig) BN :1 respectabile, honorabile, venerabile, estimabile, digne de estima :--e grijsaard = vetulo venerabile eerbiedwaardigheid ZN :1 respectabilitate, venerabilitate, honorabilitate eerbiedwekkend BN :1 imponente :--e kennis = cognoscentia/cognoscimento/saper imponente eerdaags BW :1 un de iste dies, tosto, bentosto, in pauc, in poc, (multo) proximemente eerdat VW :1 ante que eerder BW :1 plus tosto, avante, anteriormente, potius :hoe -- hoe beter = le plus tosto serea melior :hij is -- lui dan dom = ille es plus pigre que stupide :het -- zijn = anterioritate eerder BN :1 anterior, (voorafgaand) previe :een --e versie = un version anterior eerdief ZN :1 diffamator eerdieverij ZN :1 diffamation eergevoel ZN :1 sentimento/senso de honor, (waardigheid) dignitate, (trots) orgolio :geen -- hebben = non haber senso de honor :op iemands -- werken = appellar al senso de honor de un persona :dat gaat tegen mijn -- in = isto offende mi senso de honor :overdreven -- = punctilio :met een overdreven -- = punctiliose eergierig BN :1 avide de honores, ambitiose eergierigheid ZN :1 ambition eergister(en) BW :1 anteheri eerherstel ZN :1 reparation de honor, rehabilitation eerkrenking ZN :1 injuria eerlang BW :1 Zie: eerdaags eerlijk BN :1 probe, integre, juste, honeste, verace, sincer, loyal, de bon fide :-- als goud = sincer como le auro :door en door -- = honestissime :een --e vrede = un pace juste :het is -- waar = isto es le pur veritate :om -- te zijn = in tote sinceritate, ad esser sincer :laten we -- zijn! = que nos dice le veritate! :ik zal het je maar -- zeggen = io te lo dice multo sincermente, io essera franc :-- gezegd = francamente (dicite), in tote honestate/honestitate :-- gezegd geloof ik het niet = francamente, io non lo crede :-- spelen = jocar correctemente :-- delen = le medietate pro cata uno :-- duurt het langst = le honestate/honestitate es le melior moneta eerlijkheid ZN :1 honestate, honestitate, probitate, sinceritate, bon fide, rectitude eerlijkheidshalve BW :1 in honor al veritate eerloos BN :1 (zonder eer) dishonorabile, sin honor, ingloriose :-- sterven = morir sin honor :2 (onterend) dishonorabile, ignobile, ignominiose :3 (gewetenloos) dishonorabile, infame, inscrupulose :--e daad = acto infame, infamia eerloosheid ZN :1 (het eerlooszijn) manco de honor :2 (laagheid) infamia, ignobilitate, ignominia, bassessa eerloze ZN :1 persona infame eerroof ZN :1 calumnia, calumniation, diffamation, infamation, detraction, denigration eerrovend BN :1 calumniatori, diffamatori, infamatori, infamante :-- geschrift = scripto calumniatori eerrover ZN :1 robator de mi (tu/su) honor, calumniator, diffamator, infamator eerroving ZN :1 Zie: eerroof eerschender ZN :1 Zie: eerrover eerschennis ZN :1 calumnia, calumniation, diffamation, infamation, detraction, denigration eerst BW :1 (vóór alle andere zaken) primo, in prime loco :-- werken, dan spelen = primo le travalio/labor, pois le jocos :2 (voorafgaande aan iets anders) avante :hij werkt beter dan -- = ille travalia melio que avante :3 (in het begin) al comencio, al principio, initialmente :4 (pas) solo, solmente :-- in de vierde eeuw = solo in le quarte seculo :weet u dat nu --? = vos lo apprende solmente hodie? eerstaanwezend BN :1 prime, le plus ancian in grado eerstbarend BN :1 primipare eerstdaags BW :1 Zie: eerdaags eerste R TELW :1 prime :-- minister = prime ministro :-- viool = prime violino :Eerste Kamer = Senato :op het -- gezicht = a prime vista :liefde op het -- gezicht = amor a prime vista :ten --, in de -- plaats = in prime loco, primo :van de -- tot de laatste = del prime al ultime :uit de -- hand = de prime mano :bij de -- de beste gelegenheid = al prime occasion/opportunitate que se presente :hij is niet de -- de beste = ille non es uno qualcunque :de -- zijn, de -- plaats innemen = primar :de -- persoon enkelvoud = le prime persona del singular :-- stoot/stap = initiativa :de -- aanzet geven = dar le prime impulsion, prender le initiativa :de auto in z'n -- zetten = poner le auto(mobile) in prime velocitate :op de -- van de maand = le die un de cata mense :(SPORT) hij speelt in het -- = ille joca in le prime equipa :-- oorzaak = causa initial :-- fruit = primitia eerste ZN :1 (in rang/waardigheid/verdienste, etc.) principe :-- onder zijns gelijken = primus inter pares (L) eerstedagenvelop ZN :1 inveloppe del prime die de emission eerstegraads BN :1 (WISK) de prime grado, linear :-- vergelijking = equation linear/de prime grado :2 :-- verbranding = arditura de prime grado :-- leraar = professor plenmente qualificate eerstegrader ZN :1 (op school) professor plenmente qualificate eerstehands BN :1 de prime mano, directe eerstehulpdienst ZN :1 servicio de succurso/de prime auxiolio(s) eerstehulpppost ZN :1 posto de succurso/de prime auxilio(s) eerstehulpverlening ZN :1 prime succurso/auxilio(s) eerstejaars BN :1 de prime anno eerstejaars ZN :1 studente/studiante de prime anno Eerste Kamer ZN :1 senato Eerste-Kamerfractie ZN :1 gruppo parlamentari in le senato Eerste-Kamerlid ZN :1 senator Eerste-Kamervoorzitter ZN :1 presidente del senato Eerste-Kamerzitting ZN :1 session del senato eersteklas BN :1 de prime classe/categoria :een -- hotel = un hotel (F) de prime categoria :2 de prime qualitate, excellente eersteklascoupé ZN :1 compartimento de prime classe eersteklasser ZN :1 (SPORT) club (E)/equipa de prime division eerstelijns BN :1 de prime linea :-- gezondheidszorg = servicio sanitari/de sanitate de prime linea eersteling ZN :1 (eerstgeborene) primogenito :2 (eerste fruit) primitia eersterangs BN :1 de prime ordine eerstesteenlegging ZN :1 (poner del) prime petra, poner del petra de fundation eerstgeboorterecht ZN :1 derecto del primogenito, primogenitura eerstgeboren BN :1 primogenite :zijn -- zoon = su filo primogenite eerstgeborene ZN :1 primogenito :status van -- = primogenitura eerstgenoemd AANW VNW :1 ille eerstgenoemd AANW VNW BIJV :1 ille eerstkomend BN :1 proxime, sequente, subsequente, que/qui veni eerstvolgend BN :1 immediatemente successive eertijds BW :1 anteriormente, in altere tempore(s), olim eervergeten BN :1 sin honor, turpide, infame, ignominiose eervergetenheid ZN :1 turpitude, infamia, ignominia eerverleden BN :1 :-- week = ante duo septimanas eerverlies ZN :1 perdita del honor, dishonor, infamia eervol BN :1 honorabile, honorific :--e vrede = pace honorabile/con honor :-- ontslag = dimission honorabile :--le onderscheiding = distinction honorific :--le vermelding = mention honorabile/honorific :--le overgave = capitulation honorabile :-- verliezen = perder con honor eerwaard BN :1 reverende :--e vader = reverende patre eerwaarde ZN :1 (titel van geestelijke) reverendo eerwaardig BN :1 reverende, venerabile, respectabile, estimabile, honorabile, digne de estima eerzaam BN :1 respectabile, honeste, honorabile, virtuose, decente :--e vrouw = femina respectabile :een -- leven leiden = menar un vita respectabile/virtuose/decente eerzaamheid ZN :1 honestate, honestitate, respectabilitate, virtute, decentia eerzucht ZN :1 aviditate de gloria, ambition :hij heeft totaal geen -- = ille non ha un minimo de ambition eerzuchtig BN :1 avide de gloria, ambitiose, emule, emulative eest ZN :1 siccatorio eesten WW :1 siccar (al furno/super un solo calide) eetaardappel ZN :1 Zie: consumptieaardappel eetbaar BN :1 mangiabile, comestibile, edibile, manducabile :--e paddestoel = fungo/champignon (F) comestibile/edibile :niet -- zijn = esser inedibile eetbaarheid ZN :1 mangiabilitate, comestibilitate, edibilitate eetbord ZN :1 platto eetcafé ZN :1 café (F)/caffe restaurante, taverna eetcel ZN :1 phagocyto eetcultuur ZN :1 cultura gastronomic eetgelegenheid ZN :1 loco pro mangiar, restaurante, restaurant (F) eetgerei ZN :1 utensiles de tabula eetgewoonte ZN :1 habitude/costume alimentari eethoek ZN :1 angulo repasto eethuis ZN :1 restaurant (F), restaurante eethuisje ZN :1 taverna eetkamer ZN :1 camera a/de mangiar eetkamertafel ZN :1 tabula del camera a/de mangiar eetketel ZN :1 gamella eetkeuken ZN :1 cocina-camera a/de mangiar eetlepel ZN :1 coclear, (als maat) coclearata :een -- meel = un coclearata de farina :een -- per dag = un coclearata cata die eetlust ZN :1 appetito, appetentia :de -- opwekken = excitar/stimular/avivar le appetito :zonder -- = inappetente :gebrek aan -- = manco de appetito, inappetentia, (MED) anorexia :behept met een geweldige -- = bulimic :een goed/gezonde -- hebben = haber bon appetito :gezegende -- = appetito invidiabile :geweldige -- = appetito gargantuesc :iemand de -- benemen = guastar le appetito de un persona eetlustopwekkend BN :1 appetitive eetluststoornis ZN :1 dysorexia eetservies ZN :1 servicio de tabula eetstokje ZN :1 bastonetto a/de mangiar eettafel ZN :1 tabula a/de mangiar eettent ZN :1 restaurante (simple), restaurant (F) eetverslaving ZN :1 (MED) bulimia eetvertrek ZN :1 Zie: eetkamer eetvork ZN :1 furchetta eetwaren ZN MV :1 productos alimentari, alimentos, vivandas, comestibiles :fijne -- = comestibiles fin eetwolf ZN :1 glutton, devorator eetzaal ZN :1 sala a/de mangiar, (van kostschool/ziekenhuis, etc.) refectorio eeuw ZN :1 seculo :deze -- = seculo presente :de twintigste -- = le seculo viginti/vinti :Eeuw van de Verlichting = Seculo del Lumines/del Luces :Gouden Eeuw = Seculo de Auro :de --en (kunnen) trotseren = bravar le seculos eeuwendurend BN :1 multisecular eeuwenlang BN :1 secular, multisecular, plurisecular, (BW) durante seculos :een --e strijd = un lucta secular eeuwenoud BN :1 secular, multisecular, plurisecular :--e eik = querco secular :--e gebruiken = habitudes/costumes/usages secular eeuwfeest ZN :1 festa secular, centenario :tweede -- = bicentenario :derde -- = tricentenario :vierde -- = quadricentenario eeuwig BN :1 eterne, eternal, perpetue, perpetual, perenne, perennal, persistente, sempiterne :Eeuwige Stad = Citate Eterne :Eeuwig Edict = Edicto Perpetue/Perpetual :-- verdoemenis = damnation eterne :--e jeugd = juventute eterne/perpetue/perpetual :-- leven = vita eternal :--e glorie/roem = gloria eternal :--e sneeuw = nives eterne/perpetue/perpetual/persistente :(REL) --e gelukzaligheid = gloria eternal :-- geklaag = lamentationes perpetue/perpetual :--e slaap = somno eternal :-- schaak = chaco {sj} perpetue/perpetual :haar --e glimlach = su surriso eterne/invariabile/immutabile :met zijn --e sigaret in zijn mond = con su inseparabile cigarretta in le bucca :het tijdelijke met het --e verwisselen = passar al altere vita :-- laten duren = eternisar :het -- bestaan/voortduren = secularitate :-- en altijd = eternemente :voor -- = pro sempre, pro semper :--e roem verwerven = acquirer gloria eterne eeuwigdurend BN :1 eterne, eternal, perenne, sempiterne, perpetue, perpetual, indefectibile :--e vriendschap = amicitate indefectibile :--e kalender = calendario perpetue/perpetual eeuwigheid ZN :1 eternitate, perpetuitate, perpetualitate :de -- van de tijd = le eternitate del tempore :een -- duren = durar un eternitate :de -- ingaan = passar al eternitate eeuwigheidswaarde ZN :1 valor eterne eeuwjaar ZN :1 anno secular, ultime anno del seculo eeuwwisseling ZN :1 cambiamento/fin de seculo :rond de -- = circa le fin del seculo efebe ZN :1 ephebo efebisch BN :1 ephebic efedrine ZN :1 ephedrina efemeer BN :1 ephemere efemeriden ZN MV :1 ephemeridos effe BW :1 un parve momento effect ZN :1 (uitwerking) effecto, resultato, consequentia :goedkoop -- = effecto facile :komisch -- = effecto comic :decoratief -- = effecto decorative :theatraal -- = effecto theatral :-- najagen = cercar effecto :-- hebben/sorteren = haber/producer effecto, facer effecto/impacto :een averechts/nadelig -- hebben = esser contraproductive/contraproducente :2 (inwerking op het gemoed) effecto, impression :3 (SPORT) effecto :een bal -- geven = dar effecto a un balla/un ballon :4 (hoeveelheid arbeid per seconde verricht) effecto (utile), rendimento :elektrisch -- = effecto electric :5 (FIN) effecto, valor, titulo :makelaar in --en = mediator de effectos, agente de cambio effectbal ZN :1 balla/ballon con effecto effectbejag ZN :1 recerca del effecto, besonio de distinguer se effectberekening ZN :1 calculo del effectos effectenaankoop ZN :1 compra de valores/de effectos effectenbank ZN :1 banca de valores/de effectos effectenbeurs ZN :1 bursa de valores/effectos effectenbezit ZN :1 effectos/valores disponibile, valores/effectos in portafolio, portafolio de valores/effectos, portafolio :het beheren van iemands -- = le gestion de un portafolio effectenbezitter ZN :1 detentor de valores/effectos, actionista effectenfraude ZN :1 fraude de valores/effectos effectenhandel ZN :1 commercio de valores/effectos effectenhandelaar ZN :1 commerciante/negotiante/negotiator de valores/de effectos effectenhoek ZN :1 angulo del valores/del effectos effectenmakelaar ZN :1 agente de cambio/de bursa, mediator de effectos effectenmarkt ZN :1 mercato de valores/effectos effectenportefeuille ZN :1 portafolio (de valores/effectos/investimentos) effectenprovisie ZN :1 commission de valores/de effectos effectenrekening ZN :1 conto de valores/effectos effectentransactie ZN :1 transaction/operation de valores/de effectos effectief BN :1 (werkelijk) effective, real :--e waarde = valor effective :-- rendement = rendimento effective :-- vermogen = poter/potentia effective :--e porositeit = porositate effective :-- vochtgehalte = humiditate effective :in --e dienst = in servicio effective :2 (doeltreffend) effective, efficace :--e maatregel = mesura effective/efficace :--e blokkade = blocada effective :niet -- = inefficace effectief ZN :1 effectivo effectiviteit ZN :1 effectivitate effectluidspreker ZN :1 altoparlator a effecto effector ZN :1 effector effectueren WW :1 effectuar, realisar, executar, exequer effectuering ZN :1 effectuation, realisation, execution effen BN :1 equal, plan, platte, lisie, unite :-- terrein = terreno unite :-- stof = texito unite :-- fluweel = villuto lisie :-- gezicht = facie sin expression :-- maken = lisiar, planar, applanar, explanar :het -- maken = lisiamento, applanamento, explanation :iemand die iets -- maakt = lisiator, planator, explanator :2 (eenkleurig) unicolor effendi ZN :1 effendi (Tu) effenen WW :1 (vlak/glad maken) nivellar, equalar, equalisar, explanar, applanar, lisiar :het -- = nivellamento, equalisation, explanation, applanamento, lisiamento :iemand die of iets dat effent = equalator, explanator, lisiator, nivellator :2 (vereffenen) regular, liquidar effenheid ZN :1 equalitate :-- van de grond = equalitate del solo effening ZN :1 (het glad maken) equalisation, nivellamento, applanation, explanation, lisiamento :2 (vereffening) regulamento, liquidation effentjes BW :1 un (parve) momento, un secunda efferent BN :1 (FYSIOL) efferente, exodic :--e zenuwen = nervos efferente efferentie ZN :1 (FYSIOL) efferentia efficiency ZN :1 efficientia, efficacitate, efficacia efficiencybeurs ZN :1 bursa del efficientia efficiencyverbetering ZN :1 (a)melioration del efficientia/efficacitate/efficacia efficiënt BN :1 efficace, efficiente, effective, operante, practic, appropriate efficiëntie ZN :1 efficientia, efficacia, efficacitate effigie ZN :1 effigie :in -- = in effigie efflata ZN MV :1 (van vulkaan) dejectiones efflorescentie ZN :1 (ontluikende bloei) efflorescentia :2 (huiduitslag) efflorescentia :3 (SCHEI) (zoutkristallenvorming) efflorescentia effluent BN :1 effluente :fluvio -- = effluente rivier effusie ZN :1 effusion effusiecel ZN :1 cellula de effusion effusiegesteente ZN :1 rocca de effusion efod ZN :1 ephod efoor ZN :1 ephoro eg ZN :1 hirpice egaal BN :1 (effen) equal, plan, lisie, unite, uniforme :--e lucht = celo uniforme :een -- blauwe lucht = un celo (de color) blau lisie :2 (onverschillig) indifferente egalisatie ZN :1 equalisation, nivellamento, applanation, explanation egalisatiefonds ZN :1 fundo de equalisation/compensation egaliseren WW :1 equalar, equalisar, nivellar, explanar, applanar :het -- = equalisation, nivellamento, explanation, applanation :iemand die of iets dat egaliseert = equalator, nivellator :een terrein -- = applanar/nivellar un terreno egalisering ZN :1 Zie: egalisatie egalitair BN :1 equalitari :--e theorie = theoria equalitari :--e ideologie = ideologia equalitari egalitarisme ZN :1 equalitarismo egaliteit ZN :1 equalitate égard ZN :1 respecto, consideration :iemand met --s behandelen = tractar un persona con grande respecto/consideration Egeïsch BN :1 egee :--e Zee = Mar Egee, Egeo :--e eilanden = insulas egee egel ZN :1 ericio egelantier ZN :1 rosa rubiginose egelantierbes ZN :1 baca de rosa rubiginose egelantierbloem ZN :1 flor de rosa rubiginose egelantierstruik ZN :1 arbusto de rosa rubiginose egelboterbloem ZN :1 ranunculo flammule egelcactus ZN :1 echinocacto egelgras ZN :1 Zie: egelboterbloem egelkruid ZN :1 Zie: penningkruid egelskop ZN :1 (kop van een egel) testa/capite de ericio :2 (PLANTK) sparganio egelworm ZN :1 distoma egelwormziekte ZN :1 distomatose (-osis) egge ZN :1 Zie: eg eggen WW :1 hirpicar :het -- = hirpicatura egger ZN :1 hirpicator eggetand ZN :1 dente de hirpice eglantier ZN :1 Zie: egelantier ego ZN :1 ego egocentriciteit ZN :1 egocentricitate egocentrisch BN :1 egocentric :-- karakter = character egocentric :-- gedrag = comportamento egocentric egocentrisme ZN :1 egocentrismo, egocentricitate egoïsme ZN :1 egoismo egoïst ZN :1 egoista egoïstisch BN :1 egoista, egoistic egotiek ZN :1 egotismo egotisch BN :1 egotic egotisme ZN :1 egotismo :extreem -- = egomania :-- van Rousseau = egotismo de Rousseau egotist ZN :1 egotista egotistisch ZN :1 egotista, egotistic :-- karakter = character egotista/egotistic :--e houding = attitude egotista/egotistic :-- persoon = egotista :extreem -- persoon = egomaniaco egotrip ZN :1 egotrip egotrippen WW :1 facer un egotrip egotripper ZN :1 persona qui face un egotrip egretreiger ZN :1 garzetta egsmid ZN :1 facitor de hirpices egtand ZN :1 Zie: eggetand Egypte ZN EIGN :1 Egypto :de zeven plagen van -- = le septe plagas de Egypto Egyptenaar ZN :1 egyptio, egyptiano Egyptisch BN :1 egyptie, egyptian Egyptisch ZN :1 (taal) egyptio, egyptiano egyptologie ZN :1 egyptologia egyptologisch BN :1 egyptologic egyptoloog ZN :1 egyptologo, egyptologista EHBO ZN :1 prime succurso/auxilio(s) :--post = posto de succurso EHBO-diploma ZN :1 diploma/certificato de prime succurso/auxilio(s) EHBO-kist ZN :1 cassa de prime succurso/auxilio(s) EHBO-post ZN :1 posto de succurso/auxilio(s) ei ZN :1 ovo :vers -- = ovo fresc :rauw -- = ovo crude :hard(gekookt) -- = ovo (cocite) dur :zacht(gekookt) -- = ovo (cocite) molle :gebakken -- = ovo frite :rotte --eren = ovos putrite :het -- van Columbus = le ovo de Columbo :een -- pellen = scaliar un ovo :--eren kloppen = batter ovos :--eren leggen = poner/facer ovos :voortplanting door het leggen van --eren = reproduction ovipare, oviparitate :dop van een -- = concha/scalia de un ovo :beter een half -- dan een lege dop = melio pauco/poco que nihil :hij kon zijn -- niet kwijt = ille non habeva le occasion de dicer lo que ille voleva ei-afzetting ZN :1 (BIOL) oviposition eiber ZN :1 ciconia eibernest ZN :1 nido de ciconia(s) eiberpaar ZN :1 copula de ciconias eiblaasje ZN :1 folliculo eicel ZN :1 oocyto, ovocyto, ovo, ovulo eicelvorming ZN :1 oogenese (-esis) eicocon ZN :1 ootheca eideling ZN :1 segmentation eiderdons ZN :1 eiderdun eidereend ZN :1 eider eideticus ZN :1 eidetico eidetiek ZN :1 scientia eidetic eidetisch BN :1 eidetic :--e beelden = imagines eidetic :--e reductie = reduction eidetic :-- waarnemer = eidetico eidooier ZN :1 vitello :van de -- = vitellin :de -- voortbrengend = vitelligene eierboer ZN :1 venditor/mercante/mercator de ovos eierbriket ZN :1 briquette (F) oviforme eierdooier ZN :1 vitello eierdooierzwam ZN :1 cantharello eierdop ZN :1 concha/scalia de ovo eierdopje ZN :1 oviero :blankhouten -- = oviero de ligno blanc eierdragend BN :1 ovifere eieretend BN :1 (DIERK) ovivore eierflan ZN :1 flaon eiergarde ZN :1 Zie: eierklopper eiergebak ZN :1 pastisseria al ovos :2 omelette (F) eiergerecht ZN :1 platto al ovos eiergesteente ZN :1 oolitho eierhandel ZN :1 commercio de ovos eierhandelaar ZN :1 mercante/venditor de ovos eierkanaal ZN :1 (eileider) oviducto eierklopper ZN :1 battitor (de ovos) eierklutser ZN :1 Zie: eierklopper eierkoek ZN :1 torta al ovos eierkolen ZN MV :1 bollettas de carbon, briquettes (F) oviforme/ovoide eierkorf ZN :1 corbe al/de ovos eierkroket ZN :1 croquette (F) al ovos eierkunde ZN :1 oologia eierleggend BN :1 ovipare eierlepeltje ZN :1 coclear a/de ovo, coclear pro ovos eierlevendbarend BN :1 ovovivipare eiermand ZN :1 corbe al/de ovos eiermarkt ZN :1 mercato de ovos eierpannekoek ZN :1 torta de patella al ovos :2 omelette (F) eierpoeder ZN :1 Zie: eipoeder eierporselein ZN :1 porcellana multo tenue eierproduktie ZN :1 production de ovos eierragout ZN :1 ragout (F) de ovos eierrekje ZN :1 portaovos eiersaus ZN :1 sauce (F) de/al ovos eierschaal ZN :1 Zie: eierdop eierschouwer ZN :1 ovoscopio eiersnijder ZN :1 trenchator {sj} pro ovos, taliaovos eiersoep ZN :1 suppa de ovos eiersorteermachine ZN :1 machina classificatori/a/de assortir ovos eierspiegel ZN :1 ovoscopio eiersteen ZN :1 oolitho eierstok ZN :1 ovario :van de -- = ovaric :de --ken wegnemen = extirpar le ovarios :wegneming van de --(ken) = ovariotomia, ovarietectomia eierstokgezwel ZN :1 tumor del ovario eierstokontsteking ZN :1 inflammation del ovarios, ovaritis eierstruif ZN :1 ovos battite eierveiling ZN :1 auction de ovos eierverkoopster ZN :1 venditrice/venditora de ovos eierverkoper ZN :1 Zie: eierboer eierverzamelaar ZN :1 collectionator de ovos eierverzameling ZN :1 collection de ovos eiervrucht ZN :1 aubergina eierwarmer ZN :1 calefaceovo(s) eierwekker ZN :1 chronometro pro ovos eierzwam ZN :1 cantharella Eiffeltoren ZN EIGN :1 turre Eiffel eifollikel ZN :1 :-- van De Graaf = folliculo ovarian/de De Graaf eigeel ZN :1 vitello, jalne de ovo :met -- bestrijken = coperir con jalne de ovo eigen BN :1 proprie, private :-- woning = casa proprie :-- weg = via private :-- beweging van een hemellichaam = movimento proprie de un astro :-- roem stinkt = le proprie laude pute :-- baas zijn = esser su maestro :uit -- ervaring = per proprie experientia :uit -- beweging = de proprie initiativa, de mi/tu/su, etc. impulso :-- verantwoordelijkheid = responsabilitate proprie/individual :produkten van -- bodem = productos de nostre terra :zich iets -- maken = apprender un cosa, (er bekend mee raken) familiarisar se con un cosa, (eraan wennen) habituar se/accostumar se a un cosa :2 (karakteristiek) proprie, characteristic, particular, specific, typic, intrinsec :-- aan = inherente a :3 (vertrouwd, gemeenzaam) familiar :met iemand -- zijn = haber intimitate con un persona eigenaar ZN :1 proprietario, possessor :van de -- = proprietari :rechtmatige/wettige -- = proprietario legitime :oorspronkelijke -- = prime proprietario, proprietario original :zonder -- = sin proprietario :van -- verwisselen = cambiar de proprietario :de zaak/het huis, etc. heeft een nieuwe -- = il ha un cambiamento de proprietario eigenaar-bewoner ZN :1 occupante-proprietario eigenaardig BN :1 (eigen karakter hebbend) characteristic, singular, particular, specific, peculiar, typic, individual, special :2 (vreemd, merkwaardig) curiose, bizarre, peculiar, singular :een -- soort beleefdheid = un sorta peculiar/singular de politessa :zich -- gedragen = comportar se de maniera peculiar/singular :iets -- hebben = haber alco peculiar/special :zich -- uitdrukken = exprimer se peculiarmente :er --e ideeën op na houden = haber ideas bizarre eigenaardigheid ZN :1 (specifiek karakter) characteristica, particularitate, specificitate, individualitate, peculiaritate, singularitate :2 (merkwaardigheid) peculiaritate, singularitate, bizarria, estranietate, tracto curiose eigenares ZN :1 proprietaria eigenbaat ZN :1 Zie: eigenbelang eigenbatig BN :1 Zie: zelfzuchtig eigenbelang ZN :1 interesse proprie/personal, egoismo :alleen op -- uit zijn = pensar solo al proprie interesse eigendom ZN :1 proprietate, possession :dat boek is mijn -- = iste libro me pertine :wettige -- = proprietate legitime :intellectuele -- = proprietate intellectual :wetenschappelijke -- = proprietate scientific :dit park is particulier -- = iste parco es proprietate particular/private :gemeenschappelijke -- = proprietate collective/commun, coproprietate :(materiële bezittingen) --men = substantia :(JUR) publiek -- = dominio public :in -- hebben = haber in proprietate :in -- verkrijgen = reciper in proprietate eigendomsakte ZN :1 acto/scriptura de proprietate eigendomsbeperking ZN :1 limitation/restriction del proprietate eigendomsbewijs ZN :1 titulo/certificato de proprietate eigendomsdelict ZN :1 delicto de proprietate eigendomsmerk ZN :1 marca de proprietate eigendomsoverdracht ZN :1 transmission/transferentia/transferimento/passage del proprietate eigendomsovergang ZN :1 Zie: eigendomsoverdracht eigendomsrecht ZN :1 derecto de proprietate, dominio :overdracht van het -- = transferimento/transferentia del derecto de proprietate eigendomsstatuut ZN :1 statuto de proprietate eigendomstitel ZN :1 titulo de proprietate eigendomsverkrijging ZN :1 obtention de proprietate eigendomsverwerving ZN :1 Zie: eigendomsverkrijging eigendomsvordering ZN :1 action petitori eigendunk ZN :1 presumption (de se), vanitate, amor proprie, sufficientia, arrogantia eigendunkelijk BN :1 presumptuose, (willekeurig) arbitrari eigendunkelijkheid ZN :1 presumptuositate, (willekeur) arbitrarietate eigene ZN :1 individualitate, characteristica, tracto(s) characteristic :het -- van een volk = le qualitate typic de un populo, le characteristica de un populo eigenerfde ZN :1 proprietario del solo eigengebakken BN :1 facite/cocite a casa :-- brood = pan facite a casa eigengemaakt BN :1 facite a casa, facite con le proprie manos, (eetwaar OOK) cocite a casa :--e kleding = vestimentos facite a casa eigengerechtig BN :1 arbitrari(e) eigengerechtigheid ZN :1 arbitrarietate eigengereid BN :1 indisciplinate eigengereidheid ZN :1 indisciplina eigenhandig BN :1 (facite) con su proprie mano(s) :een door mij -- geschreven brief = un littera scribite a mano eigenhandig geschreven BN :1 autographe, holographe :-- brief = littera autographe :-- testament = testamento holographe eigenheid ZN :1 (eigenaardigheid) tracto characteristic :2 (eigen karakter) character individual/proprie, individualitate eigenheimer ZN :1 (aardappel) patata eigenheim (N) :2 (persoon) traditionalista eigenlands BN :1 national eigenliefde ZN :1 amor proprie :zich in zijn -- gekwetst voelen = sentir se offendite in su amor proprie eigenlijk BN :1 proprie, ver, veritabile, authentic :zijn --e beroep = su ver mestiero :de --e reden = le ver/veritabile ration :de --e kwestie = le question propriemente dicite :--e betekenis van een woord = acception/senso proprie de un parola eigenlijk BW :1 propriemente, in (le) fundo :-- (gezegd) = propriemente dicite, a dicer ver/le veritate eigenmachtig BN :1 arbitrari, autoritari, de proprie initiativa :iets -- doen = facer un cosa arbitrarimente eigenmachtigheid ZN :1 arbitrarietate eigennaam ZN :1 nomine proprie eigennamenkunde ZN :1 onomastica eigenrechtig BN :1 Zie: eigengerechtig eigenrechtigheid ZN :1 Zie: eigengerechtigheid eigenroem ZN :1 laude/elogio de se (ipse), proprie elogio/laude :-- stinkt = le proprie laude pute, le proprie elogio non es recommendation eigenschap ZN :1 proprietate, characteristica, character, facultate, attributo, (goede eigenschap) qualitate :erfelijke -- = proprietate hereditari :mechanische --pen = proprietates mechanic :de vereiste --pen = le qualitates requirite :de algemene --pen van de lichamen = le characteristicas general del corpores :goede contactuele --pen hebben = haber le facilitate de communication :2 (WISK) proprietate, function eigensoortig BN :1 specific, particular, de su proprie sorte/classe eigensoortigheid ZN :1 specificitate eigentijds BN :1 del proprie tempore, contemporanee, moderne, actual :--e geschiedenis = historia contemporanee :-- design = design (E) contemporanee eigenvector ZN :1 vector proprie/characteristic eigenwaan ZN :1 sufficientia, presumption, vanitate, arrogantia eigenwaarde ZN :1 dignitate, amor proprie :gevoel van -- = senso del proprie valor, dignitate :iemands -- kwetsen = vulnerar/leder/offender/ferir le amor proprie de un persona eigenwaardeprobleem ZN :1 problema de valores proprie eigenwijs BN :1 presumptuose, pedante, opiniose eigenwijsheid ZN :1 presumption, pedanteria, pedantismo eigenwillig BN :1 Zie: eigenzinnig eigenwilligheid ZN :1 Zie: eigenzinnigheid eigenzinnig BN :1 obstinate, pertinace, pervicace, contumace eigenzinnigheid ZN :1 obstination, pervicacia, pertinacia, pertinacitate, contumacia eigenzucht ZN :1 egoismo eigenzuchtig BN :1 egoista, egoistic eihoofd ZN :1 cranio ovoide eik ZN :1 querco :Amerikaanse -- = querco rubre :donzige -- = querco pubescente :machtige --en = quercos enorme eikel ZN :1 (PLANTK) glande :--s dragend = glandifere :2 (ANAT) glande, balano :3 (kluns) homine/persona inhabile eikeldopje ZN :1 cupula eikeldragend BN :1 glandifere eikelmast ZN :1 recolta de glandes eikelontsteking ZN :1 balanitis eikeloogst ZN :1 Zie: eikelmast eikelvormig BN :1 in forma de glande, glandiforme eiken BN :1 de (ligno de) querco :-- deur = porta de querco :blank -- = querco natural eiken ZN :1 querco :blank -- = querco natural eikenbast ZN :1 cortice de querco eikenblad ZN :1 folio de querco eikenblok ZN :1 bloco de querco eikenboom ZN :1 querco eikenbos ZN :1 bosco de quercos, querceto eikengalwesp ZN :1 cynipe del querco eikenhout ZN :1 ligno de querco, querco :Slavonisch -- = querco salavon eikenhouten BN :1 de (ligno de) querco eikenkreupelhout ZN :1 brossa de quercos eikenloof ZN :1 folios del querco eikenloof ZN :1 folios/foliage de querco eikenmistel ZN :1 lorantho europee eikenschors ZN :1 Zie: eikenbast eikenstam ZN :1 trunco de querco eikenstobbe ZN :1 residuo truncate de querco eikentak ZN :1 branca/ramo de querco eikhaas ZN :1 (paddestoel) polyporo frondose eiklieving ZN :1 Zie: eideling eikvaren ZN :1 polypodio (vulgar) eiland ZN :1 insula :onbewoond -- = insula deserte :kunstmatig -- = insula artificial :Canarische Eilanden = Insulas Canari, Canarias :Britse Eilanden = Insulas Britannic :het -- Texel = le insula de Texel :van een --, op een -- wonend = insular :op een -- wonen = viver in un insula :om een -- heen varen = circumnavigar un insula eilandbevolking ZN :1 population insular eilandbewoner ZN :1 habitante de un insula, insulario eilandengroep ZN :1 gruppo de insulas, archipelago eilandenrijk ZN :1 stato/regno/imperio insular eilander ZN :1 Zie: eilandbewoner eilandgebied ZN :1 territorio insular eilandvitrine ZN :1 vitrina isolate eileider ZN :1 oviducto, (bij de mens OOK) trompa/tubo de Fallopio, tubo uterin eileiderontsteking ZN :1 inflammation del trompas/tubos de Fallopio, salpingitis eind ZN :1 (bepaalde afstand) distantia :een lang -- lopen = ir un grande distantia :2 (slot) fin, conclusion, termination :-- van de dag = fin del die/jorno :-- van een roman = fin de un roman(ce) :-- citaat = fin de citation :het begin en het -- = alpha e omega :te -- lopen = terminar se :tot een goed -- brengen = conducer a bon fin :aan het -- van het jaar = al fin del anno :aan het -- van de oorlog = al fin/termination del guerra :gelukkig -- = happy end (E) :een -- maken aan = concluder, terminar, poner fin a :een -- maken aan een misbruik = remediar un abuso :een -- aan zijn leven maken = poner fin a su vita :iemand die een -- aan iets maakt = terminator :3 (uiteinde) extremitate :aan het andere -- van de stad = al altere extremitate del citate :het bij het rechte -- hebben = vider justo, haber ration :hij heeft het bij het verkeerde -- = ille es in error :4 (het aflopen) expiration :-- van de geldigheidsduur van een paspoort = expiration del validitate de un passaporte :5 :aan het -- van zijn krachten zijn = esser al limite de su fortias eindaccent ZN :1 accento final eindafloop ZN :1 Zie: eind-2 eindaflossing ZN :1 amortisation final eindafrekening ZN :1 (FIN) pagamento final :2 (mbt tegenstander) liquidation/regulamento final de contos eindbedrag ZN :1 summa/amonta total, total eindberekening ZN :1 calculo final eindbeslissing ZN :1 decision final/definitive eindbesluit ZN :1 Zie: eindbeslissing eindbestemming ZN :1 destination final, ultime destination :2 (einddoel) scopo/objectivo final :3 (halte) terminus (L), terminal eindbewerking ZN :1 finition eindbloem ZN :1 flor terminal eindbod ZN :1 offerta final/definitive eindcijfer ZN :1 (schoolrapport) nota final :2 (van berekeningen) total eindconclusie ZN :1 conclusion final/definitive eindcontrole ZN :1 controlo/inspection final einddatum ZN :1 data final einddiploma ZN :1 diploma/certificato final/de fin de curso/de studios einddoel ZN :1 scopo/objectivo final :zijn -- bereiken = attinger su scopo final einde ZN :1 Zie: eind eindeffect ZN :1 effecto final eindejaarspremie ZN :1 premio de fin de anno eindelijk BW :1 finalmente, al fin eindelijk BN :1 final, terminal, definitive eindeloos BN :1 (oneindig) infinite, interminabile, illimitate :--e woestijn = deserto infinite :--e ruimte = spatio infinite :zich -- uitstrekken = extender se al infinito :2 (nooit ophoudend) infinite, sin fin, interminabile, eterne, eternal, sempiterne, perpetual :--e gesprekken = conversationes interminabile :-- geduld = patientia infinite :--e discussie = discussion eternal :-- laten duren = eternisar :3 :ze zijn -- gelukkig = illes es immensemente felice eindeloosheid ZN :1 infinito, infinitate, interminabilitate einden WW :1 Zie: eindigen einder ZN :1 horizonte eindexamen ZN :1 examine final :-- doen = facer le examine final eindexamenkandidaat ZN :1 candidato pro le examine final eindexamenklas ZN :1 classe terminal, classe del ultime anno eindexamenopgave ZN :1 problema del examine final eindexamenvak ZN :1 materia del examine final eindfactuur ZN :1 factura final/definitive eindfalanx ZN :1 (van vinger of teen) phalangetta eindfase ZN :1 phase/stadio conclusive/final/terminal, ultime phase/stadio eindfluitje ZN :1 sibilo final eindfrees ZN :1 fresa de finition eindgebruiker ZN :1 ultime usator eindgesprek ZN :1 conversation final, ultime conversation eindhaven ZN :1 porto de destination eindig BN :1 finite, (beperkt) limitate :--e hoeveelheid = quantitate finite :ons --e verstand = nostre intelligentia limitate :de voorraad is -- = le stock (E) es limitate :(WISK) -- getal = numero finite :(WISK) --e reeks = serie finite :(WISK) --e graaf = grapho finite eindigen WW :1 (ophouden) finir, terminar (se), cessar, (termijn) expirar :het verhaal eindigt met zijn dood = le historia termina con su morte :2 (als einde hebben) terminar se, concluder :de staaf eindigt in een punt = le barra se termina in un puncta :werkwoorden die op -AR -- = verbos que se termina in/con -AR :3 (ten einde brengen) finir, terminar :hij eindigde zijn leven in eenzaamheid = ille finiva su vita in le solitude :4 (besluiten, afronden) finir, terminar eindigheid ZN :1 (FIL) finitude :2 :de -- van het leven = le character temporari del vita :de -- van onze natuurlijke rijkdommen = le exhaustibilitate de nostre ressources (F) natural eindiging ZN :1 termination eindindruk ZN :1 impression final/definitive eindje ZN :1 (stukje, restantje) morsello, pecietta :2 (korte afstand) curte distantia :3 (uiteinde) extremitate :4 :de deur een -- openlaten = lassar le porta interaperte eindkamp ZN :1 Zie: eindstrijd eindklank ZN :1 sono final/terminal eindklasse ZN :1 classe terminal eindklassement ZN :1 classamento/classification final/definitive eindklassering ZN :1 Zie: eindklassement eindklinker ZN :1 vocal final eindknop ZN :1 (PLANTK) button terminal eindkolom ZN :1 ultime columna/colonna eindkootje ZN :1 (van vinger of teen) phalangetta eindkwartaal ZN :1 trimestre final eindletter ZN :1 littera final, ultime littera eindlettergreep ZN :1 syllaba final eindlijst ZN :1 (SPORT, SCHOOL) lista definitive eindmedeklinker ZN :1 consonante final, ultime consonante eindmening ZN :1 opinion final eindmof ZN :1 manichetto terminal eindmorene ZN :1 morena terminal eindniveau ZN :1 nivello final eindnotering ZN :1 quotation final/de clausura, curso de clausura eindonderwijs ZN :1 nseniamento terminal/final eindoogmerk ZN :1 objectivo final eindoordeel ZN :1 judicamento/judicio/verdicto final/definitive :-- van de commissie = conclusion(es) final del commission eindoorzaak ZN :1 ultime causa eindoverwinning ZN :1 victoria final eindpaal ZN :1 palo terminal eindprobleem ZN :1 ultime problema eindprodukt ZN :1 producto final/finite/manufacturate, articulo fabricate eindprotocol ZN :1 protocollo final eindpunt ZN :1 fin, termination, puncto final/terminal, terminal, terminus (L) :het -- van zijn loopbaan bereiken = attinger le fin/termination de su carriera :het -- van onze wandeling = le fin/le puncto final de nostre promenada :het -- van (bus)lijn 57 is station Bilthoven = le terminus del bus numero 57 es le station de Bilthoven eindrace ZN :1 final eindrangschikking ZN :1 Zie: eindklassement eindrapport ZN :1 (mbt een onderzoek) reporto final :2 (school) bulletin de fin de anno eindredacteur ZN :1 redactor in chef (F) eindredactie ZN :1 redaction final/definitive eindregel ZN :1 ultime linea, linea final eindresultaat ZN :1 resultato definitive/final, (conclusie) conclusion, (eindbedrag) summa/amonta total eindrevisie ZN :1 ultime revision eindrijm ZN :1 rima final eindrit ZN :1 (SPORT) final eindronde ZN :1 (finale) final :2 (laatste ronde) torno/ronda final, ultime torno/ronda eindsalaris ZN :1 salario final eindsaldo ZN :1 saldo final eindschikking ZN :1 accordo definitive eindschot ZN :1 (met vuurwapen) colpo/tiro final, (bij balspel) tiro final eindscore ZN :1 score (E)/resultato final eindsignaal ZN :1 (SPORT) sibilo/sibilata final/de clausura eindsnelheid ZN :1 velocitate final/terminal eindspel ZN :1 fin de partita :2 incontro final, final eindspreuk ZN :1 sententia del fin eindsprint ZN :1 sprint (E), effortio final :een -- inzetten = comenciar un sprint eindspurt ZN :1 Zie: eindsprint eindstadium ZN :1 stadio/phase final/terminal, ultime stadio/phase eindstand ZN :1 resultato/score (E)/classamento/classification final eindstandig BN :1 terminal :--e knop = button terminal eindstation ZN :1 station final/terminal/terminus (L), terminal, terminus (L) eindstemming ZN :1 voto/votation final, ultime voto/votation eindstreep ZN :1 linea de arrivata, finish (E) eindstrijd ZN :1 lucta/combatto final :2 (SPORT) incontro final, final :halve -- = semifinal eindtemperatuur ZN :1 temperatura final eindtermijn ZN :1 termino final, ultime data eindtotaal ZN :1 total final/general einduitkomst ZN :1 resultato final :2 (NAT, WISK) resultante einduitslag ZN :1 Zie: eindstand eindverantwoordelijkheid ZN :1 responsabilitate final :de -- ligt bij jou = tu ha le responsabilitate final eindvergadering ZN :1 ultime reunion/assemblea eindverslag ZN :1 reporto final eindversterker ZN :1 amplificator final/de output (E) eindvonnis ZN :1 judicamento/judicio/sententia definitive eindvorm ZN :1 forma final eindwedstrijd ZN :1 match (E) final, final eindzege ZN :1 victoria/triumpho final Einstein ZN EIGN :1 Einstein :van -- = einsteinian :de theorie van -- van de relativiteit = le theoria einsteinian del relativitate einsteinium ZN :1 einsteinium eipoeder ZN :1 ovos in pulvere, pulvere de ovos eiprodukt ZN :1 producto de ovos eiprofiel ZN :1 profilo oval Eire ZN EIGN :1 Eire eirond BN :1 oval, olivari, ovate, ovoide, oviforme, in forma de ovo eis ZN :1 (wat men verlangt alvorens tevreden te zijn) exigentia, reclamation, requirimento :de --en van een examen = le exigentias de un examine :aan de --en voldoen = satisfacer le exigentias/requirimentos :--en stellen = imponer exigentias, exiger :de -- stellen dat = exiger que, requirer que :hoge --en stellen = exiger multo :--en van de tijd = exigentias del epocha/tempore :2 (vordering krachtens recht of macht) exigentia, revindication, (JUR) demanda, requirimento :zijn --en matigen = moderar/mitigar su demandas :de --en van de arbeiders = le revindicationes del obreros :rechtmatige --en = revindicationes legitime :een pakket --en = un pacchetto/lista de revidicationes :een -- tot schadevergoeding instellen = exiger indemnisation :3 (aanspraak) exigentia, pretention, pretension :een -- intrekken = desister de un pretention/pretension :iemand die veel --en stelt = persona pretentiose :4 (wat behoort krachtens normen/gedragregels) exigentia, necessitate, requirimento :de --en van het moderne verkeer = le requirimentos/exigentias le traffico moderne :als algemene -- geldt dat = le requirimento general es que :volgens de --en van de betamelijkheid... = le decentia require :5 (strafrecht) requisition eïs ZN :1 (MUZ) mi diese (-esis) eischaal ZN :1 Zie: eierdop eisen WW :1 exiger, reclamar, revindicar, requirer, pretender, (JUR) demandar :de arbeiders eisen een loonsverhoging = le obreros revindica un augmentation de salario :dat eist uw tegenwoordigheid = isto require/demanda vostre presentia :genoegdoening -- = exiger/reclamar satisfaction :meer geld -- = requirer plus de moneta :losgeld -- = exiger un redemption eisenpakket ZN :1 lista/pacchetto de revindicationes :iemand een -- voorleggen = presentar un lista de revindicationes a un persona eisenprogramma ZN :1 Zie: eisenpakket eiser ZN :1 (iemand die iets eist) revindicator, reclamator :2 (JUR) demandante, demandator, requirente eising ZN :1 Zie: eis eispoor ZN :1 (BIOL) gameta eisprong ZN :1 ovulation eistadium ZN :1 stadio embryonari/embryonal/de ovo eitand ZN :1 dente embryonari/embryonal/del ovo, dente que rumpe le ovo eitje ZN :1 parve ovo, ovetto :2 (BIOL) ovo, ovulo eitoestand ZN :1 Zie: eistadium eivol BN :1 plen como un ovo, completemente plen, replete eivorm ZN :1 forma de ovo eivormig BN :1 oval, ovate, oviforme, in forma de ovo, ovoide eiwarmer ZN :1 Zie: eierwarmer eiwit ZN :1 (witte stof in een ei) blanco de ovo, clara, albumine :2 (BIOCH) (proteïne) proteina, albumina :specifiek -- = proteina specific :eenvoudig -- = proteina simple eiwitachtig BN :1 proteic, albuminoide eiwitarm BN :1 povre/deficiente in proteinas, hypoproteic :-- voedsel = nutrimento povre in proteinas eiwitbalans ZN :1 balancia del proteinas eiwitbestanddeel ZN :1 componente proteic eiwitcurve ZN :1 proteinogramma eiwitgehalte ZN :1 tenor in proteinas, percentage de proteinas eiwithoudend BN :1 proteic, albuminose eiwitmetabolisme ZN :1 metabolismo proteic eiwitmolecuul ZN :1 molecula proteic eiwitpreparaat ZN :1 preparation de proteina eiwitreserve ZN :1 reserva proteic eiwitrijk BN :1 proteic, ric in/de proteinas :-- dieet = regime (F) proteic eiwitsplitsend BN :1 proteolytic eiwitsplitsing ZN :1 proteolyse (-ysis) eiwitstof ZN :1 substantia proteic, proteina, albumina eiwitstructuur ZN :1 structura de proteina eiwitsynthese :1 synthese (-esis) proteic, proteosynthese (-esis) eiwitverbinding ZN :1 composito proteic, de proteina ejaculaat ZN :1 sperma ejaculate, ejaculat ejaculatie ZN :1 ejaculation ejaculeren WW :1 ejacular ejecteur ZN :1 ejector ejector ZN :1 ejector EK :1 (Afk: Europese Kampioenschappen) Campionatos Europee/de Europa ekster ZN :1 pica eksterei ZN :1 ovo de pica eksterneiging ZN :1 Zie: verzamelwoede eksternest ZN :1 nido de pica eksteroog ZN :1 (oog van een ekster) oculo de pica :2 (eelt) callo (al pede) :last van --en hebben = haber problemas de callos eksteroogpleister ZN :1 emplastro pro callos, callifugo, callicida eksteroogtinctuur ZN :1 tinctura pro callos eksteroogzalf ZN :1 unguento pro callos eksterplaag ZN :1 plaga/invasion de picas el ZN :1 (lengtemaat) ulna, cubito :2 (meetstok) ulna Elam ZN EIGN :1 Elam :cultuur van -- = cultura elamic/de Elam :godsdienst van -- = religion elamic/de Elam :bewoner van -- = elamita elan ZN :1 elan (F), zelo, impeto, ardor, fervor, enthousiasmo, fuga eland ZN :1 alce elandstier ZN :1 alce mascule elasticiteit ZN :1 elasticitate elasticiteitscoëfficiënt ZN :1 coefficiente de elasticitate elasticiteitsgrens ZN :1 limite elastic/del elasticitate elasticiteitsmodulus ZN :1 modulo de elasticitate elastiek ZN :1 elastico :mijn geweten is van -- = mi conscientia es elastic elastiek BN :1 elastic elastieken BN :1 de elastico :-- geweten = conscientia elastic elastiekje ZN :1 elastico, banda elastic elastine ZN :1 elastina elastine ZN :1 elastina elastisch BN :1 elastic, (FIG ook) flexibile :--e weefsels = texitos elastic :--e vervorming = deformation elastic :--e verdediging = defensa elastic :--e regels = regulas elastic/flexibile elastiteitsmodulus ZN :1 modulo de elasticitate elastomeer ZN :1 elastomero elastometer ZN :1 elastometro elastometrie ZN :1 elastometria elastometrisch BN :1 elastometric elateriet ZN :1 (MIN) elaterite elaterium ZN :1 elaterio elatine ZN :1 elatine elatinefamilie ZN :1 elatinaceas Elba ZN EIGN :1 Elba, le Insula de Elba elders BW :1 alibi, alterubi, in altere loco/parte :zijn vakantie -- doorbrengen = passar su vacantias in un altere loco eldorado ZN :1 eldorado eleatisch BN :1 eleatic :--e leer = doctrina eleatic :--e school = schola eleatic elect ZN :1 electo electie ZN :1 election electief BN :1 elective :-- vermogen = electivitate elector ZN :1 elector electoraal BN :1 electoral :-- voordeel = avantage electoral electoraat ZN :1 (hoedanigheid van kiezer) stato electoral :2 (kiezersvolk) electorato :3 (waardigheid van keurvorst) electorato :4 (keurvorstendom) electorato electoralisme ZN :1 electoralismo electuarium ZN :1 electuario elefantiasis ZN :1 (verdikking van de huid) pachydermia :2 (knobbelmelaatsheid) elephantiasis élegance ZN :1 Zie: elegantie elegant BN :1 elegante :--e stijl = stilo elegante :een --e oplossing van een probleem = un solution elegante de un problema :--e kleding = habito elegante :zich -- kleden = vestir se con elegantia elegantie ZN :1 elegantia, gratia, distinction :verfijnde -- = elegantia raffinate :gebrek aan -- = inelegantia elegiacus ZN :1 elegiaco elegie ZN :1 elegia :de -- betreffend = elegic elegisch BN :1 elegiac :--e poëzie = poesia elegiac elektra ZN :1 (aansluiting op het elektrisch net) electricitate :2 (verbruik) electricitate :3 (artikelen) articulos/equipamento electric elektreet ZN :1 electret elektriciën ZN :1 electricista elektriciteit ZN :1 electricitate :positieve -- = electricitate positive :negatieve -- = electricitate negative :statische -- = electricitate static :geïnduceerde -- = electricitate inducite :-- voortbrengend/opwekkend = electrogene :door -- doden/terechtstellen = electrocutar :terechtstelling door -- = electrocution :-- aanleggen = installar le electricitate :de -- afsnijden = trenchar {sj} le electricitate elektriciteitsbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa/compania de electricitate elektriciteitscentrale ZN :1 central electric elektriciteitsdraad ZN :1 filo electric elektriciteitsfabriek ZN :1 central electric elektriciteitsleer ZN :1 electrologia elektriciteitsmaatschappij ZN :1 Zie: elektriciteitsbedrijf elektriciteitsmast ZN :1 pylon electric elektriciteitsmeter ZN :1 contator de electricitate elektriciteitsnet ZN :1 rete electric elektriciteitsproducent ZN :1 productor de electricitate elektriciteitsproduktie ZN :1 production de electricitate elektriciteitsstoring ZN :1 panna de electricitate/currente elektriciteitstarieven ZN MV :1 tarifas del electricitate elektriciteitsverbruik ZN :1 consumo/consumption de electricitate elektriciteitsvoorziening ZN :1 fornimento de electricitate elektrificatie ZN :1 electrification :-- van de spoorwegen = electrification del ferrovias elektrificeren WW :1 electrificar :het -- = electrification :een spoorweg -- = electrificar un ferrovia elektrificering ZN :1 electrification :-- van een spoorweg = electrification de un ferrovia elektrisch BN :1 electric :--e stroom = currente electric :--e energie = energia electric :-- licht = lumine/luce electric :--e schok = succussa electric :-- lading = carga electric :--e ontlading = discarga electric :--e weerstand = resistentia electric :--e aandrijving = propulsion electric :-- fluïdum = fluido electric :--e trein = traino electric :--e stoel = sedia electric :terechtstellen op de --e stoel = electrocutar :-- oog = oculo electric :--e motor = motor electric :-- orgel = organo electric :--e gitaar = guitarra {gi}/gitarra electric :-- veld = campo electric :--e geleider = conductor electric :--e centrale = central electric :--e kabel = cablo electric :-- negatief geladen = electronegative :-- positief geladen = electropositive :-- verlicht = illuminate electricamente :dit toestel werkt -- = iste apparato functiona con electricitate :-- lassen = soldar electricamente elektriseerbaar BN :1 electrisabile elektriseermachine ZN :1 machina electric/electrostatic elektriseren WW :1 electrisar :het -- = electrisation elektrisering ZN :1 electrisation elektro-aggregaat ZN :1 gruppo electrogene elektro-akoestiek ZN :1 electroacustica elektro-akoestisch BN :1 electroacustic elektro-analyse ZN :1 electroanalyse (-ysis) elektrobiologie ZN :1 electrobiologia, electrophysiologia elektrobiologie ZN :1 electrobiologia elektrobiologisch BN :1 electrobiologic, electrophysiologic elektrobiologisch BN :1 electrobiologic elektrocardiograaf ZN :1 electrocardiographo elektrocardiografie ZN :1 electrocardiographia elektrocardiografisch BN :1 electrocardiographic elektrocardiogram ZN :1 electrocardiogramma elektrocauter ZN :1 electrocauterio, galvanocauterio elektrochemicus ZN :1 electrochimista elektrochemie ZN :1 electrochimia elektrochemisch BN :1 electrochimic :-- equivalent = equivalente electrochimic :--e polarisatie = polarisation electrochimic elektrocoagulatie ZN :1 electrocoagulation elektroconvulsie ZN :1 electroconvulsion elektroconvulsief BN :1 electroconvulsive elektrocuteren WW :1 electrocutar :het -- = electrocution :een veroordeelde -- = electrocutar un condemnato elektrocutie ZN :1 electrocution, execution super le sedia electric elektrode ZN :1 electrodo :negatieve -- = cathodo, electrodo negative :positieve -- = anodo, electrodo positive :coplanaire --n = electrodos coplanar elektrodediameter ZN :1 diametro de electrodo elektrodehouder ZN :1 portaelectrodo elektrodiagnose ZN :1 electrodiagnose (-osis) elektrodiagnostiek ZN :1 electrodiagnostica elektrodialyse ZN :1 electrodialyse (-ysis) elektrodialytisch BN :1 electrodialytic elektrodynamica ZN :1 electrodynamica elektrodynamisch BN :1 electrodynamic :--e verschijnselen = phenomenos electrodynamic :--e microfoon = microphono electrodynamic elektrodynamometer ZN :1 electrodynamometro, galvanometro elektro-encefalograaf ZN :1 electroencephalographo elektro-encefalografie ZN :1 electroencephalographia elektro-encefalografisch BN :1 electroencephalographic elektro-encefalogram ZN :1 electroencephalogramma elektrofiel BN :1 electrophile :-- reagens = reagente electrophile elektrofoor ZN :1 electrophoro elektrofoor BN :1 electrophore elektroforese ZN :1 electrophorese (-esis) elektroforetisch BN :1 electrophoretic elektrofysiologie ZN :1 electrophysiologia, electrobiologia elektrofysiologisch BN :1 electrofysiologic, electrobiologic elektrogeluidstechniek ZN :1 electroacustica elektrografisch BN :1 electrographic elektrohydraulisch BN :1 electrohydraulic :--e omvormer = convertitor electrohydraulic :--e regulateur = regulator electrohydraulic elektrokinetica ZN :1 electrocinetica elektrokinetisch BN :1 electrocinetic elektrolasgereedschap ZN :1 machina a/de soldatura electric elektrologie ZN :1 electrologia :deskundige op het terrein van de -- = electrologo elektrologisch BN :1 electrologic elektroloog ZN :1 electrologo elektroluminescentie ZN :1 electroluminescentia elektrolyse ZN :1 electrolyse (-ysis), electrolysation :water ontleden door -- = decomponer aqua per electrolyse elektrolyse-apparaat ZN :1 electrolysator elektrolyseerbaar BN :1 electrolysabile elektrolyseren WW :1 electrolysar :het -- = electrolysation elektrolyt ZN :1 electrolyto elektrolytisch BN :1 electrolytic :--e cel = cellula electrolytic :--e condensator = condensator electrolytic :--e dissociatie = dissociation electrolytic :--e ionisatie = ionisation electrolytic elektromagneet ZN :1 electromagnete elektromagnetisch BN :1 electromagnetic :--e veld = campo electromagnetic :--e golf = unda electromagnetic :--e inductie = induction electromagnetic :--e energie = energia electromagnetic :--e theorie = theoria electromagnetic :--e lichttheorie = theoria electromagnetic del lumine/del luce :--e wisselwerking = interaction electromagnetic :--e trillingen = oscillationes electromagnetic :--e straling = radiation electromagnetic :--e luidspreker = altoparlator electromagnetic elektromagnetisme ZN :1 electromagnetismo elektromechanica ZN :1 electromechanica elektromechanisch BN :1 electromechanic :--e analogie = analogia electromechanic elektrometallurgie ZN :1 electrometallurgia elektrometallurgisch BN :1 electrometallurgic elektrometer ZN :1 electrometro, electrographo elektrometrisch BN :1 electrometric elektromonteur ZN :1 montator electricista elektromotor ZN :1 motor electric, electromotor :door een -- aandrijven = actionar per un motor electric elektromotorisch BN :1 electromotor :--e kracht = fortia electromotor elektromyograaf ZN :1 electromyographo elektromyografie ZN :1 electromyographia elektromyografisch BN :1 electromyographic elektromyogram ZN :1 electromyogramma elektron ZN :1 electron :positief -- = electron positive :vrij -- = electron libere :snel -- = electron rapide :invallend -- = electron incidente :-- van de buitenschil = electron peripheric :massa van het -- = massa del electron elektronarcose ZN :1 electronarcose (-osis) elektronegatief ZN :1 electronegative elektronenaffiniteit ZN :1 affinitate electronic elektronenbaan ZN :1 orbita del electrones elektronenbuis ZN :1 tubo electronic elektronenbundel ZN :1 fasce electronic/de electrones elektronenconfiguratie ZN :1 configuration electronic elektronendrift ZN :1 deriva de electrones elektronenemissie ZN :1 emission electronic/de electrones elektronenflitser ZN :1 flash (E) electronic elektronenfysica ZN :1 physica electronic elektronengeleiding ZN :1 conductibilitate/conductivitate electronic elektronengroep ZN :1 gruppo de electrones elektronenionisatie ZN :1 ionisation electronic elektronenkanon ZN :1 cannon electronic/de electrones elektronenlawaai ZN :1 ruitos electronic elektronenlawine ZN :1 avalanche (F) electronic/de electrones elektronenleer ZN :1 Zie: elektronentheorie elektronenlens ZN :1 lente electronic elektronenmicroscoop ZN :1 microscopio electronic elektronenpaar ZN :1 dupletto elektronenpaarbinding ZN :1 covalentia elektronensprong ZN :1 transition electronic elektronenstraal ZN :1 fasce de electrones elektronenstraalstroom ZN :1 currente de fasce de electrones elektronenstroom ZN :1 currente electronic/de electrones elektronentechniek ZN :1 electronica elektronentechnologie ZN :1 technologia electronic elektronentheorie ZN :1 theoria electronic elektronenvermenigvuldiger ZN :1 multiplicator electronic elektronenversneller ZN :1 accelerator de electrones, betatron elektronenvlucht ZN :1 fuga del electron elektronenwolk ZN :1 nube electronic/de electrones elektronica ZN :1 electronica :moleculaire -- = electronica molecular :analoge -- = electronica analoge elektronicabedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de electronica elektronicabranche ZN :1 sector/branca del electronica elektronica-industrie ZN :1 industria de electronica elektronisch BN :1 electronic :--e muziek = musica electronic :-- geheugen = memoria electronic :--e rekenmachine = calculator electronic :--e halfgeleider = semiconductor electronic :--e schrijfmachine = machina a/de scriber electronic :-- betalen = pagar per via electronic :--e betaling = pagamento per via electronic :--e lens = lente electronic elektronvolt ZN :1 electronvolt elektro-optisch BN :1 electro-optic :-- effect = effect electro-optic :--e technologie = technologia electro-optic elektro-osmose ZN :1 electro-osmose (-osis) elektro-osmotisch BN :1 electro-osmotic :--e ontwatering = drainage {e} electro-osmotic elektropneumatisch BN :1 electropneumatic elektropositief BN :1 electropositive elektroradiologie ZN :1 electroradiologia elektroretinogram ZN :1 electroretinogramma elektroscoop ZN :1 electroscopio elektroscopie ZN :1 electroscopia elektroscopisch BN :1 electroscopic elektroshock ZN :1 shock (E) electroconvulsive, electrochoc {sj} elektrostaalgieter ZN :1 electrometallurgista elektrostatica ZN :1 electrostatica elektrostatisch BN :1 electrostatic :--e deflectie = deflexion electrostatic :--e energie = energia electrostatic :-- veld = campo electrostatic :--e lading = carga electrostatic :--e ontlading = discarga electrostatic :--e inductie = induction electrostatic :--e lens = lente electrostatic :--e voltmeter = voltimetro electrostatic elektrostrictie ZN :1 electrostriction elektrotechnicus ZN :1 electrotechnico elektrotechniek ZN :1 electrotechnica elektrotechnisch BN :1 electrotechnic :--e woordenlijst = glossario elektrotechnic elektrotherapie ZN :1 electrotherapia, electrotherapeutica, galvanotherapia elektrothermie ZN :1 electrothermia elektrothermisch BN :1 electrothermic elektrotype ZN :1 electrotypo elektrotypie ZN :1 electrotypia elektrotypisch BN :1 electrotypic elektrovalentie ZN :1 electrovalentia elektrowarmte ZN :1 electrothermia element ZN :1 (SCHEI) elemento, corpore simple :scheikundig/chemisch -- = elemento chimic :radioactief -- = elemento radioactive, radioelemento :(GESCH) de vier --en = le quatro elementos :2 (vormend bestanddeel) elemento, componente :water is het voornaamste -- in veel natuurprodukten = le aqua es le principal componente de numerose productos natural :3 (persoon) elemento, individuo :4 (BOUWK) elemento :geprefabriceerde --en = elementos prefabricate :5 (plaats waar men zich thuis voelt) elemento :zich in zijn -- voelen = sentir se in su elemento :6 (kracht van de natuur) elemento :de --n trotseren = defiar le elementos :7 (mbt een pick-up) lector phonographic :magneto-dynamisch -- = lector magnetodynamic :8 (NAT) (toestel) pila :9 (WISK) elemento :10 :ergens mee in zijn -- zijn = esser multo contente con un cosa elementair BN :1 (de basisbeginselen betreffend) elementari, fundamental, de base :--e fout = error/falta elementari :--e kennis = cognoscentia/cognoscimento elementari :2 (de hoofdbestanddelen betreffend) essential, fundamental :-- onderdeel = componente fundamental :een -- onderdeel is zoek = un elemento essential es perdite :3 (noodzakelijk) elementari, essential, fundamental, basic, primari, vital :4 (NAT) elementari :--e lading = carga elementari :--e deeltjes = particulas elementari :5 (de chemische elementen betreffend) elementari :de --e samenstelling van een stof = le composition elementari de un corpore elementairanalyse ZN :1 analyse (-ysis) elementari Eleusinisch BN :1 eleusin elevatie ZN :1 elevation elevatiehoek ZN :1 elevation elevator ZN :1 elevator elevatorium ZN :1 elevator elf H TELW :1 dece-un, undece :te® --der ure = in le/a ultime hora elf ZN :1 undecimo :twee --n = duo undecimos :2 (cijferteken) dece-un, undece :3 (sprookjesfiguur) elf (E), sylpho elfdaags BN :1 de dece-un/undece dies/jornos elfde R TELW :1 dece-prime, decimoprime, undecime, undecesime :het -- deel = le dece-prime parte, le dece-primo :de -- januari = le undecimo de januario elfder :1 :te -- ure = a ultime hora elfendertigst ZN :1 :op z'n -- = a passo de tortuca/limace elfhelmig BN :1 hendecandre elfhoek ZN :1 hendecagono elfhoekig BN :1 hendecagone elfjarig BN :1 de dece-un/undece annos elflettergrepig BN :1 hendecasyllabe, hendecasyllabic :--e versregel = hendecasyllabo elfmaands BN :1 de dece-un/undece menses elfmerentocht ZN :1 circuito del dece-un/undece lacos (super glacie) elfmeter ZN :1 (strafschop) colpo/tiro de penalitate, penalty (E) :2 (penaltystip) puncto de penalty (E) elfmeterstip ZN :1 puncto de penalty (E) elfmetertrap ZN :1 colpo/tiro de penalitate, penalty (E) elfstedenrijder ZN :1 patinator del circuito del dece-un/undece citates elfstedentocht ZN :1 circuito del dece-un/undece citates (super glacie) elfstedenwinnaar ZN :1 triumphator del circuito del dece-un/undece citates (super glacie) elfstijlig BN :1 (PLANTK) hendecagyn elft ZN :1 alosa elftal ZN :1 numero de dece-un/undece :2 (SPORT) equipa :nationale -- = equipa national :Nederlands -- = equipa de Nederland :B-elftal = secunde equipa :volledig -- = equipa complete :homogeen -- = equipa homogene :opstelling van een -- = composition de un equipa elfuurmis ZN :1 missa de dece-un/undece horas elfvoud ZN :1 multiplo de dece-un/undece elfzijdig BN :1 hendecagone elideren WW :1 elider eligeren WW :1 eliger eliminatie ZN :1 elimination elimineren WW :1 (wegwerken) eliminar :geleidelijk -- = eliminar gradualmente :2 (doden) eliminar, liquidar eliminering ZN :1 elimination, (doding OOK) liquidation Elisabeth ZN EIGN :1 Elisabeth Elisabethaans BN :1 elisabethan elisie ZN :1 elision elitair BN :1 elitista, elitari elitairisme ZN :1 elitismo elite ZN :1 élite (F), flor elitecorps ZN :1 corpore de élite (F) elite-eenheid ZN :1 unitate de élite (F) elitegroep ZN :1 gruppo elitari/de élite (F) elitetroepen ZN MV :1 truppas de élite (F) elixer ZN :1 elixir elixir ZN :1 elixir Elizeïsch BN :1 elysie elk ONB VNW BIJV :1 cata, omne, tote :-- mens = cata/omne/tote homine :van --e kant = de omne latere :--e dag = cata die/jorno elk ONB VNW :1 cata uno, cata persona :-- op zijn beurt = cata uno a su torno elkaar VNW :1 se, reciprocamente, mutuemente, mutualmente, unaltere, le un le altere, le unes le alteres :zij kusten -- = illes se basiava, illes basiava le un le altere :achter -- = le un post/detra le altere, le unes post/detra le alteres :door -- = sin ordine :iets door -- gooien = imbroliar un cosa :in -- zetten = montar :uit -- nemen = dismontar :drie uur achter -- = tres horas consecutive elleboog ZN :1 cubito :van de -- = cubital :van spaakbeen en -- = radiocubital :iemand met de -- aanstoten = pulsar un persona del cubito :zijn --en gebruiken = usar su cubitos :het achter de --en hebben = esser hypocrita elleboogbeschermer ZN :1 protegecubito elleboogholte ZN :1 cavitate cubital elleboogsbeen ZN :1 Zie: ellepijp elleboogsgewricht ZN :1 articulation cubital elleboogsontwrichting ZN :1 luxation cubital/del cubito elleboogspier ZN :1 musculo cubital elleboogspijp ZN :1 ulna, cubito elleboogsstoot ZN :1 colp/pulsata de cubito elleboogszenuw ZN :1 nervo cubital ellemaat ZN :1 Zie: el ellende ZN :1 (ramp) miseria, calamitate, infortuna, catastrophe, disastro, plaga, tribulation :2 (armoede) miseria :in de diepste -- vervallen = cader in le plus profunde miseria :3 (narigheid) enoio :dat geeft maar een hoop -- = isto causa multe problemas :de -- met hem is dat = su problema es que ellendeling ZN :1 miserabile, scelerato, villano ellendig BN :1 misere, miserabile, deplorabile :-- leven/bestaan = vita/existentia misere/miserabile :leven in --e omstandigheden = viver in conditiones miserabile :het is -- koud = il face un frigido horribile ellendigheid ZN :1 miseria, stato miserabile, miserabilitate ellenlang BN :1 interminabile, longisssime, sin fin :iemand --e brieven schrijven = scriber a un persona incredibilemente longe litteras ellepijp ZN :1 ulna, cubito ellepijpshoofd ZN :1 olecrano ellestok ZN :1 ulna ellips ZN :1 (WISK) ellipse (-ipsis) :2 (TAAL) (weglating) ellipse (-ipsis) ellipsas ZN :1 axe elliptic ellipsboog ZN :1 arco elliptic ellipsograaf ZN :1 Zie: ellipspasser ellipsoïdaal BN :1 ellipsoide, ellipsoidal ellipsoïde ZN :1 ellipsoide ellipsoïde BN :1 ellipsoide, ellipsoidal ellipsometer ZN :1 ellipsometro ellipspasser ZN :1 ellipsographo, compasso elliptic ellipsveer ZN :1 (in motor) resorto elliptic ellipsvorm ZN :1 forma elliptic ellipsvormig BN :1 ellipsoide, ellipsoidal ellipticiteit ZN :1 ellipticitate, forma elliptic elliptisch BN :1 (WISK, TAAL) elliptic :--e functie = function elliptic :--e zin = phrase elliptic :--e paraboloïde = paraboloide elliptic :--e constructie = construction elliptic :--e vorm = ellipticitate :--e polarisatie = polarisation elliptic :--e baan = orbita elliptic :-- melkwegstelsel = galaxia elliptic :-- punt = puncto elliptic elliptograaf ZN :1 Zie: ellipspasser elm(u)svuur ZN :1 foco de Sancte Elmo elocutie ZN :1 elocution Elohim ZN EIGN :1 (BIJBEL) Elohim Elohista ZN :1 (BIJBEL) Elohist elongatie ZN :1 elongation eloquent BN :1 eloquente :niet -- = ineloquente eloquentie ZN :1 eloquentia elp ZN :1 Zie: ivoor elpee ZN :1 disco de longe durata/duration, (disco de) trenta-tres tornos elpenbeen ZN :1 Zie: ivoor elpenbenen BN :1 Zie: ivoren els ZN :1 (PLANTK) alno :2 (priem) alesna, punction, subula El Salvador ZN EIGN :1 El Salvador elsspirea ZN :1 holodisco discolor elucidatie ZN :1 elucidation elucideren WW :1 elucidar elucubratie ZN :1 elucubration eluderen WW :1 eluder elusief BN :1 elusive eluviaal BN :1 eluvial :--e formaties = formationes eluvial eluvium ZN :1 eluvio Elyseum ZN :1 Elysio Elyzees BN :1 elysie :--e velden = campos elysie Elzas (De --) ZN EIGN :1 Alsatia Elzas-Lotharingen ZN EIGN :1 Alsatia-Lorena Elzasser ZN :1 alsatiano Elzassisch BN :1 alsatian elzenbast ZN :1 cortice de alno elzenblad ZN :1 folio de alno elzenboom ZN :1 alno elzenbosje ZN :1 alneto elzenhaag ZN :1 haga/sepe de alnos elzenheg ZN :1 Zie: elzenhaag elzenhout ZN :1 ligno de alno elzenhouten BN :1 de (ligno de) alno elzenkatje ZN :1 amento de alno elzenpaal ZN :1 palo de alno elzenprop ZN :1 cono del alno elzenschors ZN :1 Zie: elzenbast elzenstam ZN :1 trunco de alno elzentak ZN :1 branca/ramo de alno elzevier ZN :1 (uitgave en lettertype) elzevir elzevierformaat ZN :1 formato elzevirian emaceratie ZN :1 emaceration e-mail ZN :1 (post) posta electronic, e-posta, e-mail (E) :2 (boodschap) message (de posta electronic) émail(le) ZN :1 smalt, émail (F) e-mailadres ZN :1 adresse electronic émailartikelen ZN MV :1 articulos smaltate/emaillate {emaljate} e-mailbericht ZN :1 Zie: e-mail-2 e-mailen WW :1 inviar/expedir per posta electronic émailgoed ZN :1 Zie: émailartikelen émaillaag ZN :1 strato de smalt/émail (F) émaillak ZN :1 lacca de smalt/émail (F) émailleerder ZN :1 smaltator émailleerkunst ZN :1 smalteria émailleeroven ZN :1 furno a/de smaltar émailleren WW :1 smaltar, emailliar {emaljar} émaillering ZN :1 smaltatura émailleur ZN :1 smaltator émailschilderen ZN :1 smalteria emanatie ZN :1 emanation emanatieleer ZN :1 Zie: emanatietheorie emanatiestelsel ZN :1 Zie: emanatietheorie emanatietheorie ZN :1 theoria del emanation emanatisme ZN :1 emanatismo emanatist ZN :1 emanatista emanatistisch BN :1 emanatistic emancipatie ZN :1 emancipation :-- van de vrouw = emancipation del femina emancipatiebeleid ZN :1 politica de emancipation emancipatiebeweging ZN :1 movimento de emancipation emancipatiecommissie ZN :1 commission de emancipation emancipatiefront ZN :1 fronte de emancipation emancipatiewet ZN :1 lege de emancipation emancipatiewetgeving ZN :1 legislation de emancipation emancipatoir BN :1 emancipatori :-- personeelsbeleid = politica emancipatori de personal emancipator ZN :1 emancipator emancipatorisch BN :1 emancipatori emanciperen WW :1 emancipar emaneren WW :1 emanar emasculatie ZN :1 emasculation emasculeren WW :1 emascular emballage BN :1 (het inpakken) imballage :2 (verpakking) imballage emballageafdeling ZN :1 section de imballage emballageartikel ZN :1 articulo de emballage emballagebedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de imballages emballagefabriek ZN :1 fabrica de imballages emballagekosten ZN MV :1 costos de imballage emballagemateriaal ZN :1 material de imballage emballeren WW :1 imballar emballeur ZN :1 imballator embargo ZN :1 embargo (S) :een -- leggen op = mitter/poner un embargo a/super :een -- opheffen = terminar/remover un embargo :op deze stukken rust een -- tot 20 mei = iste documentos es sub embargo usque al 20 de maio embarkeren WW :1 (aan boord brengen) imbarcar :troepen -- = imbarcar truppas :2 (aan boord gaan) imbarcar (se) embelliseren WW :1 imbellir embleem ZN :1 emblema :fallisch -- = emblema phallic emblematabundel ZN :1 collection/libro de emblemas emblemataliteratuur ZN :1 litteratura de emblemas emblematisch BN :1 emblematic embolie ZN :1 embolia, embolismo embolisch BN :1 embolic embolisme ZN :1 (MED) embolismo, embolia :2 (REL) embolismo embouchure ZN :1 (MUZ) (mondstuk) imbuccatura :2 (MUZ) (vaardigheid) imbuccatura embryo ZN :1 embryon embryocel ZN :1 cellula de embryon embryogenese ZN :1 embryogenese (-esis), embryogenia embryogenetisch BN :1 embryogenetic, embryogenic embryologie ZN :1 embryologia embryologisch BN :1 embryologic embryoloog ZN :1 embryologo, embryologista embryonaal BN :1 embryonari, embryonal, embryonic, in embryon :--e toestand = stato embryonari/embryonal :-- leven = vita embryonal :-- stadium = stadio embryonari/embryonic :-- weefsel = texito embryonari/embryonic embryo-ontwikkeling ZN :1 Zie: embryogenese embryopathie ZN :1 embryopathia embryotomie ZN :1 embryotomia embryotransplantatie ZN :1 transplantation de un embryon embryozak ZN :1 sacco embryonari emelt ZN :1 larva del tipula emendatie ZN :1 emendation, emendamento emenderen WW :1 emendar :geëmendeerde tekst = texto emendate emerald ZN :1 esmeraldo emeraldine ZN :1 emeraldina emeritaat ZN :1 retiro emeritus BN :1 emerite :een -- hoogleraar = un professor emerite :een -- predikant = un pastor emerite emersie ZN :1 emersion emetine ZN :1 emetina emfase ZN :1 emphase (-asis) :met -- spreken = parlar emphaticamente/con emphase (-asis) emfatisch BN :1 emphatic :-- meervoud = plural emphatic :-- accent = accento emphatic emfyseem ZN :1 emphysema emfysemateus BN :1 emphysematose Emiel ZN EIGN :1 Emilio emier ZN :1 emir emigrant ZN :1 (die gaat) emigrante, (reeds aanwezig) emigrato :gezamelijke --en = emigration emigrantenfamilie ZN :1 familia de emigratos emigrantenliteratuur ZN :1 litteratura de emigratos emigrantenpers ZN :1 pressa de emigratos emigrantenregering ZN :1 governamento de emigratos emigrantenschip ZN :1 nave de emigratos emigrantenstroom ZN :1 fluxo emigratori/de emigratos emigratie ZN :1 emigration emigratiebeleid ZN :1 politica del emigration emigratiebureau ZN :1 bureau (F)/officio de emigration emigratiecentrum ZN :1 centro de emigration emigratiegolf ZN :1 unda emigratori/de emigration emigratiekantoor ZN :1 Zie: emigratiebureau emigratiepolitiek ZN :1 politica de emigration emigreren WW :1 emigrar, expatriar se, dispaisar se :het -- = emigration eminent BN :1 eminente, distinguite :een --e geleerde = un scientista eminente eminentie ZN :1 (voortreffelijkheid) eminentia, superioritate :2 (titel) Eminentia :Zijne -- = Su Eminentia eminentissime BN :1 eminentissime emir ZN :1 emir emiraat ZN :1 (waardigheid, gebied) emirato :Verenigde Arabische Emiraten = Emiratos Arabe Unite emissie ZN :1 (NAT) emission :2 (FIN) emission :-- van aandelen = emission de actiones :niet-gedekte -- = emission non coperte, emission non subscribite in su totalitate emissiebank ZN :1 banca de emission emissiekoers ZN :1 curso/precio de emission emissielijn ZN :1 linea de emission emissiemarkt ZN :1 mercato de (nove) emission(es) emissiemicroscoop ZN :1 microscopio de emission emissieprijs ZN :1 Zie: emissiekoers emissiespectrum ZN :1 spectro de emission emissietheorie ZN :1 theoria de emission emissievermogen ZN :1 potentia de emission emissievoorwaarden ZN MV :1 conditiones de emission emissiviteit ZN :1 emissivitate emittent ZN :1 emittente emitteren WW :1 emitter Emmaus ZN EIGN :1 Emmaus Emmausgangers ZN MV :1 discipulos/peregrinos de Emmaus emmenthaler ZN :1 (kaas) caseo emmenthal emmer ZN :1 situla :-- water = situla de aqua :--(vol) water = situlata de aqua :hengsel van een -- = ansa de un situla :met --s vol = in grande quantitates emmerbaggermolen ZN :1 dragator a situlas emmeren WW :1 lamentar, gemer emmerhengsel ZN :1 ansa de un situla emmerladder ZN :1 noria emmerladdergraafmachine ZN :1 excavator a situlas emmervol ZN :1 situlata :-- water = situlata de aqua emmerzeil ZN :1 vela latin emmetroop BN :1 emmetrope, emmetropic emmetropie ZN :1 emmetropia emoe ZN :1 emu emolumenten ZN MV :1 emolumentos emotie ZN :1 emotion :heftige -- = emotion violente/forte :stem vol -- = voce plen de emotion :zijn --s bedwingen = frenar su emotiones :--s oproepen/losmaken = suscitar emotiones :dat is/komt van de -- = isto es le resultatos del emotion emotief BN :1 emotive emotieloos BN :1 sin emotion, impassibile, insensibile emotionaliteit ZN :1 emotionalitate, emotivitate emotioneel BN :1 emotional, emotive :--e drang = pression emotional :-- zeer geladen = con un forte carga emotional/emotive :een -- geladen reactie = un reaction emotionalmente cargate, un reaction plen de emotion :-- reageren = reager emotionalmente :een -- benadering vermijden = evitar un approche {sj} emotional emotioneren WW :1 emotionar empaleren WW :1 impalar empathie ZN :1 empathia empathisch BN :1 empathic empire ZN :1 (stilo) Imperio :een kamer in -- = un camera in stilo Imperio empireklok ZN :1 horologio Imperio empiremeubels ZN MV :1 mobiles Imperio empirestijl ZN :1 stilo Imperio empiricus ZN :1 empirico, empirista empirisch BN :1 empiric :-- onderzoek = recerca empiric :--e methode = methodo empiric :--e wetenschap = scientia empiric :--e wijsbegeerte = philosophia empiric :(SCHEI) --e formule = formula empiric empirisme ZN :1 empirismo empirist ZN :1 adepto del empirismo, empirista, empirico emplacement ZN :1 (MIL) implaciamento :2 (SPOORW) station/terreno de manovras emplacementsopzichter ZN :1 chef (F) del station/terreno de manovras emplooi ZN :1 (betrekking) empleo, occupation, labor, travalio :een -- vinden in de handel = trovar un occupation/empleo/labor/travalio in le commercio :2 (gebruik) empleo, utilisation, uso :-- vinden voor iets = utilisar qualcosa employé ZN :1 empleato employeren WW :1 emplear emporium ZN :1 (stapelplaats) emporio empyeem ZN :1 empyema empyreum ZN :1 empyreo empyrisch BN :1 empyric :--e methode = methodo empyric EMS :1 :(Afk: Europees Monetair Systeem) S.M.E. = Systema Monetari Europee emulatie ZN :1 emulation emulgator ZN :1 emulsor, emulsionante emulgeertrommel ZN :1 emulsor emulgeren WW :1 emulger, emulsionar, emulsificar emulgering ZN :1 emulsification emulsie ZN :1 emulsion :melk is een natuurlijke -- = lacte es un emulsion natural :een -- maken = emulger :geschikt om er een -- van te maken = emulsionabile :toestel om --s te maken = emulsor :lichtgevoelige -- = emulsion sensibile/photographic, photoemulsion, gelatina photographic emulsieachtig BN :1 emulsive emulsiebitumen ZN :1 bitumine de emulsion emulsielaag ZN :1 (strato de) emulsion emulsine ZN :1 emulsina emulsoide BN :1 emulsoide en VW :1 e enakskind ZN :1 gigante enantheem ZN :1 enanthema enantiomorf BN :1 enantiomorphe, enantiomorphic enantiomorfie ZN :1 enantiomorphismo enantiotroop BN :1 enantiotrope enarthrose ZN :1 enarthrose (-osis) en bloc BW :1 in bloco, toto insimul encadreren WW :1 inquadrar :het -- = inquadramento encadrering ZN :1 inquadramento encadreur ZN :1 inquadrator encanailleren WW :1 incanaliar :zich met misdadigers -- = incanaliar se con criminales encaustiek ZN :1 encaustica encefaline ZN :1 encephalina encefalitis ZN :1 encephalitis :etterende -- = encephalitis purulente encefalitisch BN :1 encephalitic encefalografie ZN :1 encephalographia encefalografisch BN :1 encephalographic encefalogram ZN :1 encephalogramma encefalomalacie ZN :1 encephalomalacia encefalomyelitis ZN :1 encephalomyelitis encefalopathie ZN :1 encephalopathia encephalon ZN :1 encephalo enclave ZN :1 enclave (F) :etnische -- = insula ethnic enclise ZN :1 enclise (-isis) enclisis ZN :1 Zie: enclise enclitisch BN :1 enclitic :-- woord = enclitico encomium ZN :1 encomio encountergroep ZN :1 gruppo de therapia encourageren WW :1 incoragiar encycliek ZN :1 encyclica, littera encyclic :pauselijke -- = encyclica pontifical encyclopedie ZN :1 encyclopedia :algemene -- = encyclopedia general :systematische -- = encyclopedia systematic :technische -- = encyclopedia del technica :met --en leuren = facer le commercio ambulante de encyclopedias :(FIG) die man is een wandelend -- = iste homine es un encyclopedia ambulante/vivente encyclopedisch BN :1 encyclopedic :-- woordenboek = dictionario encyclopedic :--e kennis = saper/cognoscentias/cognoscimentos encyclopedic encyclopedisme ZN :1 encyclopedismo encyclopedist ZN :1 (medewerker aan de encyclopedie van Diderot) encyclopedista :2 (maker van een een encyclopedie) encyclopedista endeldarm ZN :1 intestino recte/rectal/terminal, recto :sluitspier van de -- = sphincter anal/del ano :verwijding van de -- = ampliation rectal :verwijdering van de -- = amputation rectal endeldarmkanker ZN :1 cancere del recto endeldarmontsteking ZN :1 inflammation del recto, rectitis, proctitis endeldarmpijn ZN :1 proctalgia endeldarmspiegel ZN :1 rectoscopio endeloos ZN :1 (PLANTK) eryngio endemiciteit ZN :1 endemicitate endemie ZN :1 endemia endemiologie ZN :1 endemiologia endemiologisch BN :1 endemiologic endemisch BN :1 endemic :--e fauna = fauna endemic :--e flora = flora endemic :--e ziekte = maladia/morbo endemic, endemia :-- karakter = endemicitate endemisme ZN :1 endemismo endocard(ium) ZN :1 endocardio endocarditis ZN :1 endocarditis endocarp(ium) ZN :1 endocarp(i)o endocentrisch BN :1 endocentric endocrien BN :1 endocrin :--e klieren = glandulas endocrin endocrinologie ZN :1 endocrinologia endocrinologisch BN :1 endocrinologic endocrinoloog ZN :1 endocrinologo, endocrinologista endoderm ZN :1 endoderma endoderm BN :1 endodermic endodermis ZN :1 endoderma endoenzym ZN :1 endoenzyma endofyt ZN :1 endophyto endofytisch BN :1 endophytic endogaam BN :1 endogame, endogamic endogamie ZN :1 endogamia :-- bedrijvend = endogame endogeen BN :1 endogene :(PLANTK) -- orgaan = organo endogene :(GEOL) -- gesteente = petra/rocca endogene :(GEOL) --e krachten = fortias endogene :(TAAL) -- systeem = systema endogene endometritis ZN :1 endometritis endometrium ZN :1 endometrio endomorfisme ZN :1 endomorphismo endoparasiet ZN :1 endoparasito endoparasitair BN :1 endoparasitari endoplasma ZN :1 endoplasma endoplasmatisch BN :1 endoplasmic :-- reticulum = reticulo endoplasmic endoreïsch BN :1 endorheic :-- stroomgebied = bassino endorheic :de Jordaan is een --e rivier = le Jordan es un fluvio endorheic endorfine ZN :1 endorphina endoscoop ZN :1 endoscopio endoscopie ZN :1 endoscopia endoscopisch BN :1 endoscopic :-- onderzoek = examine endoscopic endoskelet ZN :1 endoskeleto, skeleto interne endosmometer ZN :1 endosmometro endosmose ZN :1 endosmose (-osis) endosmotisch BN :1 endosmotic endosperm, endosperma ZN :1 endosperma endossabel BN :1 indorsabile endossant ZN :1 indorsator :voorafgaande -- = indorsator anterior/precedente :volgende -- = indorsator posterior/sequente endossement ZN :1 indorsamento :volledig -- = indorsamento complete :voorwaardelijk -- = indorsamento conditional :blanco -- = indorsamento in blanco :-- tot pandgeving = indorsamento pignorative endosseren WW :1 indorsar :in blanco -- = indorsar in blanco endosymbiose ZN :1 endosymbiose (-osis) endotheel ZN :1 endothelio endotheelcel ZN :1 cellula de endothelio endotheliaal BN :1 endothelial :--e cellen = cellulas endothelial endotherm BN :1 endothermic :--e reactie = reaction endothermic endothermisch BN :1 endothermic :--e proces = processo endothermic endotoxine ZN :1 endotoxina endotrofisch BN :1 endotrophe, endotrophic ene ONB VNW BIJV :1 un certe :zijn buurman is ene Goudkuil = su vicino es un certe Goudkuil ene TELW :1 un :de -- keer wel, de andere niet = un vice si e le altere no :de -- na de andere = un post le altere :dat -- huis = ille casa Eneïs ZN EIGN :1 Eneide enenmale (ten --) BW :1 absolutemente, totalmente :dat is -- onmogelijk = isto es absolutemente impossibile energetica ZN :1 energetica, theoria energetic energetisch BN :1 energetic energie ZN :1 energia :latente -- = energia latente :kinetische -- = energia cinetic :mechanische -- = energia mechanic :potentiële -- = energia potential :elektrische -- = energia electric :elektrostatische -- = energia electrostatic :chemische -- = energia chimic :-- opdoen = recuperar le fortias :-- verspillen = guastar/dissipar energia :veel -- stoppen/steken in iets = investir multe energia in un cosa energiearm BN :1 de basse consumo energetic, que permitte de economisar le energia energiebalans ZN :1 balancio/balancia energetic energiebarrière ZN :1 barriera de energia energiebedrijf ZN :1 compania del electricitate e del gas, compania de energia energiebehoefte ZN :1 besonio energetic/de energia energiebehoud ZN :1 conservation energetic/de energia energiebeleid ZN :1 politica energetic/de energia energiebesparend BN :1 que sparnia/economisa energia, a basse consumo energetic energiebesparing ZN :1 sparnio/economia de energia energiebron ZN :1 fonte/ressource (F) energetic/de energia energiecentrale ZN :1 central energetic energiecrisis ZN :1 crise/crisis energetic/de energia energiedegradatie ZN :1 degradation de energia energiedragend BN :1 energetic energiedrager ZN :1 portator de energia energiedrempel ZN :1 energia de limine, limine energetic energie-integraal ZN :1 integral de energia energiek BN :1 energic, dynamic, vital :een -- jongmens = un juvene persona dynamic :--e maatregelen tegen de inflatie nemen = prender mesuras energic contra le inflation :-- optreden = ager energicamente/con energia energiekeling ZN :1 persona con multe energia energieloos BN :1 (lusteloos, slap) indolente, languide, languorose, sin energia energieniveau ZN :1 nivello energetic/de energia energienota ZN :1 (rekening) nota de energia, conto del electricitate e del gas :2 (discussiestuk) programma de politica energetic energieomzetting ZN :1 conversion/transformation de energia energieopslag ZN :1 stockage/accumulation de energia energieopwekking ZN :1 generation/production energetic/de energia energieoverbrenging ZN :1 transferentia/transferimento/transmission de energia energieoverdracht ZN :1 Zie: energieoverbrenging energiepolitiek ZN :1 Zie: energiebeleid energieprijs ZN :1 precio del energia energieprobleem ZN :1 problema del energia energiequantum ZN :1 quanto de energia energieschaarste ZN :1 scarsitate/penuria de energia energiesector ZN :1 sector del energia energiespectrum ZN :1 spectro de energia energiestroom ZN :1 fluxo de energia energietoevoer ZN :1 apporto de energia energieverbruik ZN :1 consumo/consumption energetic/de energia energieverdeling ZN :1 partition/distribution del energia energieverkwisting ZN :1 Zie: energieverspilling energieverlies ZN :1 perdita de energia energievernietiging ZN :1 destruction de energia energieverslindend BN :1 que consume multe energia energieverspilling ZN :1 dilapidation/dissipation/dispendio de energia energievoorziening ZN :1 approvisionamento/alimentation energetic/de/in energia energievretend BN :1 (veel menselijke energie vergend) que causa un grande dispendio de energia, extenuante :2 (veel energie verbruikend) que consume multe energia energievreter ZN :1 apparato que consume multe energia energiezuinig BN :1 que consume pauc/poc energia enerlei BN :1 equal, identic, del mesme sorta, uniforme enervatie ZN :1 enervation enerveren WW :1 enervar enerverend BN :1 que provoca emotiones, enervante enerzijds BW :1 de un latere, de un parte enfant terrible ZN :1 enfant terrible (F) enfileren WW :1 (aanrijgen) infilar enfin TW :1 (afijn) in fin :2 (kortom) pro esser breve eng BN :1 (heel klein) stricte, exigue, multo parve, limitate :de --e poort = le porta stricte :--e doorgang = passage stricte :in --e zin = in un senso plus restringite, in senso stricte :-- behuisd zijn = haber un casa multo parve :-- opgesloten in = confinate in :-- verbonden vrienden = amicos ligate strictemente/intimemente :2 (griezelig) que face pavor, horripilante, sinistre :-- huis = casa sinistre :--e man = homine sinistre :-- beest = animal que face pavor engagement ZN :1 (verbintenis) ingagiamento :2 (verloving) fidantiamento engageren WW :1 (aan zijn dienst verbinden) ingagiar :2 :(zich verloven) zich -- = fidantiar se engbloem ZN :1 cynancho engel ZN :1 angelo, cherub, cherubin :troostende -- = angelo consolatori :-- des verderfs = angelo exterminatori :-- der duisternis = angelo del tenebras :zijn goede -- = su angelo protector, su bon angelo :-- Gods = angelo de Deo :reddende -- = angelo salvator :een -- van geduld zijn = haber le patientia de angelo :van de --en = angelic :alsof er een --tje op mijn tong piest = deliciose, exquisite :een -- met een b ervoor = un demonio con facie de angelo :als een -- uit de hemel komen = cader como un angelo del celo engelachtig BN :1 angelic, cherubic, cherubinic :-- geduld = patientia angelic/de un angelo engelachtigheid ZN :1 dulcor/character/natura angelic, angelicitate Engeland ZN EIGN :1 Anglaterra, Britannia engelbewaarder ZN :1 angelo tutelar/custode/guardiano engelenbak ZN :1 (rang in een schouwburg) paradiso engelengeduld ZN :1 patientia angelic/de angelo, sancte patientia engelengelaat ZN :1 visage de angelo engelengezichtje ZN :1 facie de angelo engelenhaar ZN :1 capillos de angelo engelenkoor ZN :1 choro angelic/de angelos engelenkopje ZN :1 testa/capite de angelo/de cherub/de cherubin engelenleer ZN :1 angelologia engelenmis ZN :1 missa del angelos engelenrei ZN :1 Zie: engelenkoor engelenschaar ZN :1 armea/cohorte/hierarchia celeste engelenstem ZN :1 voce angelic/de angelo engelentong ZN :1 lingua de angelo engelenverering ZN :1 angelolatria engelenvleugel ZN :1 ala de angelo engelenzang ZN :1 canto angelic/de angelos engelfiguur ZN :1 figura de angelo engelgroet ZN :1 salutation angelic engelkruid ZN :1 Zie: engelwortel engelrein BN :1 pur como un angelo Engels BN :1 anglese :--e taal = lingua anglese :--e sleutel = clave anglese :--e hoorn = corno anglese :Engelse Kerk = Ecclesia Anglican :--e ziekte = rhachitis :-- maken/worden = anglicisar :-- kenmerk/gewoonte = anglicismo Engels ZN :1 (taal) anglese :iets van het -- in Interlingua vertalen = traducer un cosa ab anglese in Interlingua Engels-Amerikaans BN :1 angloamerican Engelse buldog ZN :1 mastiff Engelsgezind BN :1 anglophile Engelsman ZN :1 anglese, britone Engelssprekend BN :1 anglophone Engelssprekende ZN :1 anglophono Engelstalig BN :1 (in het Engels gesteld) in (lingua) anglese :een --e krant = un jornal anglese :2 (Engels sprekend) anglophone :de --e bewoners van deze stad = le habitantes anglophone de iste urbe Engelstalige ZN :1 anglophono engelwortel ZN :1 angelica :wilde -- = angelica salvage engelzoet ZN :1 (PLANTK) polypodio engeneering ZN :1 ingenieria engerd ZN :1 homine disagradabile/repugnante engerling ZN :1 larva de melolontha enggeestig BN :1 Zie: enghartig enghartig BN :1 pusille, meschin enghartigheid ZN :1 pusillitate, meschineria engheid ZN :1 (kleinheid) strictessa, exiguitate engineering ZN :1 ingenieria engram ZN :1 engramma en gros BW :1 (al) in grosso :-- verkopen = vender al in grosso engte ZN :1 (smalle doorgang) passo, passage stricte, stricto engtevrees ZN :1 claustrophobia enharmoniek ZN :1 enharmonia enharmonisch BN :1 enharmonic enig BN :1 (waarvan geen tweede bestaat) unic, sol :--e zoon = filio unic :--e erfgenaam = hereditario unic :-- in zijn soort = unic/sol in su genere :mijn --e zorg = mi sol preoccupation :2 (leuk) multo belle, formidabile, splendide enig(e) ONB VNW BIJV :1 al(i)cun, qualcun, qualque :zonder -- voorbehoud = sin alicun reserva :2 (welk dan ook) qualcunque, ulle enigen :1 (ONB VNW, MV) al(i)cunos, qualcunos, unos enigerlei BN :1 qualcunque, ulle :in -- vorm = in qualcunque forma :op -- wijze = in qualcunque maniera enigermate BW :1 Zie: enigszins enigerwijs BW :1 in qualcunque maniera eniggeboren BN :1 unigenite, unic eniggeborene ZN :1 unigenito enigheid ZN :1 (het enig zijn) unicitate eniglijk BW :1 exclusivemente enigma ZN :1 enigma enigmatisch BN :1 enigmatic enigst BN :1 unic enigszins BW :1 alique, al(i)quanto, alco, un pauco, un poco, in qualque/al(i)cun/certe maniera/modo/mesura enjambement ZN :1 enjambement (F) enkel ZN :1 cavilia, malleolo :van de -- = malleolar :--e enkel = cavilia luxate/dislocate enkel BN :1 singule, singular, sol, simple, unic enkel BW :1 simplemente, unicamente, solmente, solo :een bos van -- eiken = un bosco de unicamente quercos enkelband ZN :1 (ANAT) ligamento malleolar/de cavilia enkelbreuk ZN :1 fractura malleolar enkeldakstent ZN :1 tenta a tecto unic enkele ONB VNW :1 al(i)cunos, qualcunos, unos enkele ONB VNW BIJV :1 qualque, qualcun, al(i)cun :geen -- = necun enkelfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de unitates separate enkelgewricht ZN :1 articulation del cavilia, cavilia enkeling ZN :1 individuo :slechts een -- kent de waarheid = solmente un o duo personas sape le veritate enkelkous ZN :1 calcea elastic, protegecavilia enkelring ZN :1 anello de cavilia enkelspel ZN :1 partita individual, singule enkelspoor ZN :1 via/rail (E) unic enkelsporig BN :1 a/de via/rail (E) unic enkelstraalsturbine ZN :1 turbina a jecto singule/unic enkeltje ZN :1 billet de ir :-- Bilthoven = Bilthoven, solo ir enkelvoud ZN :1 (numero) singular :dit werkwoord staat in het -- = iste verbo es in le singular :de eerste persoon -- = le prime persona del singular enkelvoudig BN :1 simple, simplice, incomplexe :--e breuk = fractura simple/simplice :--e interest = interesse simple/simplice :--e slinger = pendulo simple/simplice :-- blad = folio simple/simplice :--e zin = phrase simple/simplice :2 (TAAL) (in het enkelvoud staand) in singular enkelvoudsvorm ZN :1 forma del singular enkelzijdig BN :1 unilateral :--e verlamming = paralyse (-ysis) unilateral :papier -- beschrijven = scriber super un sol latere del papiro enkelzijdigheid ZN :1 unilateralitate en masse BW :1 in massa enologisch BN :1 enologic :--e analyse = analyse (-ysis) enologic enometer ZN :1 enometro enorm BN :1 enorme, colossal, gigante, gigantesc, immense, formidabile, considerabile, extreme, multo grande, disme(n)surate, monstruose, monumental, terribile, tremende :-- geldbedrag = summa considerabile :-- veel geld = multissime moneta :--e omvang van een werk = enormitate de un labor/de un travalio :de zaak neemt --e proporties aan = le cosa prende proportiones monstruose :hij is -- rijk = ille es immensemente ric enormiteit ZN :1 (overmatige grootte) enormitate, immensitate, monstruositate :2 (grote stommiteit) enormitate enostosis ZN :1 enostose (-osis) en passant BW :1 en passant (F) :iets -- zeggen = dicer un cosa en passant en plein public BW :1 in publico, publicamente en profil BW :1 de profilo enquête ZN :1 inquesta, investigation :parlementaire -- = inquesta/investigation parlamentari :een -- instellen = instituer un inquesta :een -- houden = facer un inquesta :een -- over = un inquesta super :een -- onder de buitenlanders = un inquesta inter le estranieros enquêtecommissie ZN :1 commission de inquesta enquêteformulier ZN :1 questionario :een -- invullen = plenar/completar un questionario enquêterecht ZN :1 derecto de (instituer un) inquesta enquêteren WW :1 facer un inquesta, inquestar enquêteur ZN :1 inquestator enquêteverslag ZN :1 reporto de un inquesta enquêtevraag ZN :1 question de inquesta enquêtrice ZN :1 inquestatrice enroberen WW :1 inrobar enroleren WW :1 (MIL) inrolar, recrutar ens ZN :1 (FIL) ente ensceneren WW :1 poner in scena, (FIG ook) inscenar :het -- = inscenation enscenering ZN :1 inscenation, mise en scène (F) ensemble ZN :1 (ook MUZ) insimul :2 (MUZ) ensemble (F) :3 (dameskostuum) ensemble (F) ensemblespel ZN :1 joco de insimul/ensemble (F) ensilage ZN :1 insilage ensileren WW :1 insilar :aardappelen -- = insilar patatas en suite ZN :1 :twee kamers -- = duo cameras communicante ent(loot) ZN :1 graffo entameren WW :1 abordar, initiar :een onderwerp -- = abordar un thema :een onderzoek -- = initiar un recerca entbaarheid ZN :1 (MED) inoculabilitate entelechie ZN :1 entelechia enten WW :1 (een ent op een boom bevestigen) graffar :iemand die bomen ent = graffator :2 (entstof brengen in) vaccinar, inocular :het -- = vaccination, inoculation entente ZN :1 entente (F) enter ZN :1 (iemand die ent) graffator :2 (veulen) pullo de un anno enteraal BN :1 enteric enteralgie ZN :1 enteralgia enteramine ZN :1 (BIOL) enteramina enterbaar BN :1 abbordabile enterbijl ZN :1 hacha {sj} de abbordage enterdreg ZN :1 Zie: enterhaak enteren WW :1 abbordar :een schip -- = abbordar un nave enterhaak ZN :1 croc de abbordage, grappin entering ZN :1 abbordo, abbordage enteritis ZN :1 enteritis enterkoe ZN :1 vacca de un anno entermerrie ZN :1 cavalla de un anno enterocentese ZN :1 enterocentese enterococcus ZN :1 enterococco enterocolitis ZN :1 enterocolitis enterogeen BN :1 enterogene :--e infectie = infection enterogene enterokok ZN :1 enterococco enterologie ZN :1 enterologia enteropathie ZN :1 enteropathia enterorenaal BN :1 enterorenal :-- syndroom = syndrome enterorenal enterotomie ZN :1 enterotomia enterotoom ZN :1 enterotomo enterotoxemie ZN :1 enterotoxemia enterovirus ZN :1 enterovirus enterschaap ZN :1 ove de un anno entertainen WW :1 intertener, diverter, amusar entertainer ZN :1 entertainer (E), amusator entertainment ZN :1 intertenimento, amusamento, diversion enthalpie ZN :1 enthalpia enthousiasme ZN :1 enthusiasmo, zelo, ardor :groot -- = delirio, passion, transporto :jeugdig -- = enthusiasmo/ardor juvenil :overlopen van -- = disbordar de enthusiamo :overdreven en oppervlakkig -- = infatuation enthousiasmeren WW :1 enthusiasmar enthousiast BN :1 enthusiastic, enthusiasta, zelose :-- maken = enthusiasmar :overdreven -- maken = infatuar :-- publiek = publico enthusiasta/enthusiastic :-- applaus = applauso enthusiasta/enthusiastic :-- iemand = persona enthusiasta/enthusiastic :wild -- over iets zijn = esser incantate de un cosa :-- worden = exaltar se enthousiasteling ZN :1 enthusiasta, fanatico enthymema ZN :1 enthymema enthymematisch BN :1 enthymematic enting ZN :1 inoculation entiteit ZN :1 entitate entmes ZN :1 cultello a/de graffar entoderm BN :1 entoderme entomofaag BN :1 entomophage entomofiel BN :1 entomophile entomofilie ZN :1 entomophilia entomograaf ZN :1 entomographo entomografie ZN :1 entomographia entomoliet ZN :1 entomolitho entomologie ZN :1 entomologia, insectologia entomologisch BN :1 entomologic entomoloog ZN :1 entomologo, entomologista, insectologo entourage ZN :1 entourage (F), ambiente entr'acte ZN :1 entracte (F), interacto entr'actemuziek ZN :1 musica de intracte (F)/de interacto entraineren WW :1 (meeslepen) trainar con/detra se entrecôte ZN :1 entrecote (F) entre-deux ZN :1 (bij gordijnen/japonnen) insertion entree ZN :1 entrata, ingresso, accesso :vrij -- = entrata/accesso libere :-- betalen = pagar entrata :zijn -- maken = facer su entrata :2 (CUL) (voorgerecht) entrée (F), platto de entrata entreebewijs ZN :1 Zie: entreekaartje entreebiljet ZN :1 Zie: entreekaartje entreegeld ZN :1 (schouwburg, etc.) precio de entrata/de ingresso, entrata, ingresso :2 (van vereniging) derecto de inscription, inscription entreekaartje ZN :1 billet/carta de entrata/de ingresso entreeprijs ZN :1 precio de entrata/ingresso entreerede ZN :1 discurso inaugural/de inauguration/de entrata/de ingresso entre-nous :1 inter nos :dat blijft -- = isto resta inter nos entrepot ZN :1 deposito, magazin entrepothuur ZN :1 location de deposito entrepotkosten ZN MV :1 costos de deposito entresol ZN :1 entresol (F) entrijs ZN :1 graffo entropie ZN :1 entropia :voorwaardelijke -- = entropia conditional :negatieve -- = entropia negative entropieproduktie ZN :1 production de entropia entropion ZN :1 entropio(n) entropisch BN :1 entropic :-- diagram = diagramma entropic entstof ZN :1 vaccino :-- dragend = vaccinifere :-- vormend = vaccinogene entwas ZN :1 mastico de graffo entwijze ZN :1 maniera de graffar enucleatie ZN :1 enucleation :-- van een tumor = enucleation de un tumor enumeratie ZN :1 enumeration enumeratief BN :1 enumerative enuntiatief BN :1 enunciative :--e opsomming = enumeration enunciative enuresis ZN :1 enuresis envelop(pe) ZN :1 inveloppe :gegomde --n = inveloppes gummate :iets in een verzegelde -- verzenden = inviar un cosa in un inveloppe sigillate :een -- met inhoud = moneta in un inveloppe, un inveloppe con moneta :in een -- doen = mitter in un inveloppe :het adres op de -- schrijven = scriber le adresse (F) super le inveloppe enzoötie ZN :1 enzootia enzoötisch BN :1 enzootic en zo voort(s), enz. :1 et cetera (L), etc. enzym ZN :1 enzyma :aëroob -- = enzyma aerobie :proteolytisch -- = enzyma proteolytic :constitutief -- = enzyma constitutive enzymactiviteit ZN :1 activitate enzymatic enzymatisch BN :1 enzymatic :--e functies = functiones enzymatic enzymensysteem ZN :1 systema enzymatic enzyminductie ZN :1 induction enzymatic enzymkatalyse ZN :1 catalyse (-ysis) enzymatic enzymologie ZN :1 enzymologia enzymologisch BN :1 enzymologic enzymoloog ZN :1 enzymologo, enzymologista enzymremmer ZN :1 inhibitor enzymatic/de enzymas enzymremming ZN :1 inhibition enzymatic/de enzymas enzymsynthese ZN :1 synthese (-esis) enzymatic eoanthropus ZN :1 eoanthropo eoceen ZN :1 eoceno :fossiel uit het -- = fossile eocenic/eocen eoceen BN :1 eocen Eohippus ZN :1 eohippo eoliet ZN :1 eolitho eolisch BN :1 eolie, eolic :-- gesteente = rocca eolic :--e grond = solo eolie eolithicum ZN :1 eolithico eolitisch BN :1 eolithic eolusharp ZN :1 harpa eolie eonisme ZN :1 eonismo Eos ZN EIGN :1 Eos eosine ZN :1 eosina eosinofiel BN :1 eosinophile :--e witte bloedlichaampjes = leucocytos eosinophile eosinofielcel ZN :1 eosinophilo eosinofilie ZN :1 eosinophilia ep(e)irogenese ZN :1 epeirogenese (-esis) epacta, epacten ZN MV :1 epacta epagoge ZN :1 epagoge :de -- betreffend = epagogic epanalepsis ZN :1 epanalepse (-epsis) eparch ZN :1 eparcha eparchie ZN :1 eparchia epateren WW :1 confunder, impressionar epaulet ZN :1 epaulette (F) epenthesis ZN :1 epenthese (-esis) epenthetisch BN :1 epenthetic ephedra ZN :1 ephedra epicanthus ZN :1 epicantho epicardium ZN :1 epicardio epicarp ZN :1 (van vruchten) epicarpo epicentrum ZN :1 epicentro :-- van de aardbeving = epicentro seismic epiclese ZN :1 epiclese (-esis) epicondylitis ZN :1 epicondylitis epicondylus ZN :1 epycondylo epicontinentaal BN :1 epicontinental :de Noordzee is een --e zee = le Mar del Nord es un mar epicontinental epicrise ZN :1 epicrise (-isis) epicur(ist)isch BN :1 epicuree :--e moraal = moral epicuree :--e filosofie = philosophia epicuree :--e leer = doctrina epicuree epicurisme ZN :1 epicur(e)ismo epicurist ZN :1 epicureo Epicurus ZN EIGN :1 Epicuro :betrekking hebbend op de leer van -- = epicuree epicus ZN :1 poeta epic, epico epicycle ZN :1 epicyclo :de -- betreffend = epicyclic epicycloïdaal BN :1 epicycloidal :--e curve = curva epicycloidal epicycloïde ZN :1 epicycloide :vlakke -- = epicycloide plan epicykel ZN :1 Zie: epicycle epideiktisch BN :1 epideictic epidemie ZN :1 epidemia :-- van roodvonk = epidemia de scarlatina :er brak een -- uit = un epidemia se declarava :uitbreiding van een -- = propagation/extension de un epidemia :een -- indammen = localisar un epidemia epidemiologie ZN :1 epidemiologia epidemiologisch BN :1 epidemiologic :--e studiën = studios epidemiologic :-- onderzoek = investigation epidemiologic :een --e enquête uitvoeren in een streek = effectuar un inquesta epidemiologic in un region epidemioloog ZN :1 epidemiologo, epidemiologista epidemisch BN :1 epidemic :--e ziekte = maladia epidemic :--e koorts = febre epidemic :-- karakter (van een ziekte) = epidemicitate :die ziekte heerst hier -- = iste maladia es epidemic hic, il ha un epidemia hic epiderm(is) ZN :1 epidermis, cuticula :van de -- = epidermic epidermitis ZN :1 epidermitis epidiascoop ZN :1 epidiascopio epididymis ZN :1 (bijbal) epididymis epiek ZN :1 epica Epifanie ZN :1 Epiphania epifenomeen ZN :1 epiphenomeno epifenomenalisme ZN :1 epiphenomen(al)ismo epifoor ZN :1 epiphora epifysair BN :1 epifysari epifyse ZN :1 epiphyse (-ysis) epifyt ZN MV :1 planta epiphyte, epiphyto epifytenvegetatie ZN :1 vegetation epiphytic epifytisch BN :1 epiphyte, epiphytic epifytwoestijn ZN :1 deserto epiphytic epigastrisch BN :1 epigastric epigastrium ZN :1 epigastrio epigeïsch BN :1 epigee :--e plant = planta epigee epigenese ZN :1 epigenese (-esis) epigenetica ZN :1 epigenetica epigenetisch BN :1 epigenetic epiglottis ZN :1 epiglottis :van de -- = epiglottic epigonendom ZN :1 tote le epigonos epigonisme ZN :1 epigonismo epigonistisch BN :1 epigonic epigoon ZN :1 epigono epigraaf ZN :1 epigrapho epigraafkenner ZN :1 epigraphista epigrafica ZN :1 epigraphia epigraficus ZN :1 epigraphista epigrafie ZN :1 epigraphia :klassieke -- = epigraphia classic :Griekse -- = epigraphia grec :Hittitische -- = epigraphia hittita :Babylonische -- = epigraphia babylonian :Assyrische -- = epigraphia assyrie :Christelijke -- = epigraphia christian :humanistische -- = epigraphia humanistic :moderne -- = epigraphia moderne epigrafiek ZN :1 epigraphia epigrafisch BN :1 epigraphic :--e zijde = facie epigraphic :-- schrift = scriptura epigraphic epigrafist ZN :1 epigraphista epigram ZN :1 epigramma :politiek -- = epigramma politic :--men maken = epigrammatisar :van een -- = epigrammatic :schrijver van --men = epigrammatista, epigrammatico epigrammatica ZN :1 epigrammatica epigrammatisch BN :1 epigrammatic :--e stijl = stilo epigrammatic :--e literatuur = litteratura epigrammatic :--e poëzie = poesia epigrammatic :-- genre = genere epigrammatic epigrammenbundel ZN :1 collection de epigrammas epigrammenverzameling ZN :1 Zie: epigrammenbundel epigynisch BN :1 epigyn epiklastisch BN :1 epiclastic epilatie ZN :1 epilation, depilation epilepsie ZN :1 epilepsia :aanval van -- = accesso/attacco/crise epileptic/de epilepsia :tegen -- = antieleptic: :middel tegen -- = antiepileptico epilepticus ZN :1 epileptico epileptiform BN :1 epileptiforme :--e kramp = spasmo epileptiforme epileptisch BN :1 epileptic :-- syndroom = syndroma epileptic :--e stuiptrekkingen = convulsiones epileptic :--e aanval = attacco/accesso/crise epileptic/de epilepsia epileptogeen BN :1 epileptogene epileptoloog ZN :1 epileptologo epileren WW :1 epilar, depilar :zijn benen laten -- = facer se epilar le gambas epilering ZN :1 epilation, depilation epilobium ZN :1 epilobio epiloog ZN :1 epilogo :maker van een -- = epilogista epimorfose ZN :1 epimorphose (-osis) epineus BN :1 spinose epipelagisch BN :1 epipelagic :--e zone = zona epipelagic epiphyllisch BN :1 epiphylle epiphyllum ZN :1 epiphyllo epiploön ZN :1 epiploon episch BN :1 epic :-- gedicht = poema epic :--e dichter = poeta epic :-- tijdvak = periodo epic/heroic :--e stijl = stilo epic :-- metrum = metro epic episcoop ZN :1 episcopio episcopaal BN :1 episcopal :Episcopaalse Kerk = Ecclesia Episcopal episcopaat ZN :1 (gezamelijke bisschoppen) episcopato :Nederlands -- = episcopato nederlandese :2 (bisschoppelijke waardigheid) episcopato :3 (ambtsperiode van een bisschop) episcopato episcopalisme ZN :1 episcopalismo episcopie ZN :1 episcopia, projection episcopic episiotomie ZN :1 episiotomia episode ZN :1 episodio :2 (LIT) (nevenhandeling) episodio episodisch BN :1 episodic :-- karakter = episodicitate episoom ZN :1 episoma epistasie ZN :1 epistasia epistatisch BN :1 epistatic epistel ZN :1 (brief) epistola, littera :2 (KERK) epistola epistemologie ZN :1 epistemologia epistemologisch BN :1 epistemologic :--e problemen = problemas epistemologic epistemoloog ZN :1 epistemologo, epistemologista epistolair BN :1 epistolari :--e stijl = stilo epistolari epistolograaf ZN :1 epistolographo epistolografie ZN :1 epistolographia epistolografisch BN :1 epistolographic epistyl(us) ZN :1 epistylio epitaaf ZN :1 epitaphio :van de -- = epitaphic epitafium ZN :1 Zie: epitaaf epitaxiaal BN :1 epitaxial :-- lichaam = corpore epitaxial :--e collector = collector epitaxial :--e aangroei = crescentia epitaxial epitaxie ZN :1 epitaxia :hydrothermische -- = epitaxia hydrothermal epithalamisch BN :1 epithalamie epithalamium ZN :1 epithalamio epitheel ZN :1 epithelio epitheelcel ZN :1 cellula epithelial/de epithelio epitheelweefsel ZN :1 texito epithelial epitheliaal BN :1 epithelial :--e tumor = tumor epithelial epithelioom ZN :1 epithelioma epithelium ZN :1 epithelio epithetisch BN :1 epithetic :--e vormen = formas epithetic epitheton ZN :1 epitheto epitoom ZN :1 epitome epitrope ZN :1 epitrope epizoïsch BN :1 epizoic :--e verspreiding = dissemination epizoic epizoötie ZN :1 epizootia epode ZN :1 epodo epodisch BN :1 epodic :--e poëzie = poesia epodic eponiem BN :1 (naamgevend) eponyme :(GESCH) ambt of ambtsduur van een --e magistraat = eponymia epoptica ZN :1 epoptica epoptisch BN :1 epoptic :--e kleuren = colores epoptic epos ZN :1 epopea, epos, poema epic epoxide ZN :1 epoxydo epoxie ZN :1 epoxydo epoxyhars ZN :1 resina epoxydic/de epoxy epsilon ZN :1 epsilon epsomzout ZN :1 epsomite, sal de Epsom epulis ZN :1 epulide epuratie ZN :1 epuration epureren WW :1 epurar equaliser ZN :1 equalisator equanimiteit ZN :1 equanimitate equatie ZN :1 (verevening) equation :de -- van waarnemingen = le equation de observationes :2 (algabraïsche vergelijking) equation equatieuurwerk ZN :1 horologio de equation equator ZN :1 equator, linea (equinoctial) :diameter van de -- = diametro equatorial/del equator equatoriaal BN :1 equatorial :-- Afrika = Africa equatorial :--e zone = zona equatorial :--e stroom = currente equatorial :--e parallax = parallaxe equatorial equatoriaalcoördinaten ZN MV :1 coordinatas equatorial equidistant BN :1 equidistante :--e projectie = projection equidistante :een reeks van --e punten = un serie de punctos equidistante equidistantie ZN :1 equidistantia equilibreren WW :1 equilibrar, poner in equilibrio equilibrering ZN :1 equilibration equilibrist ZN :1 equilibrista equilibrium ZN :1 equilibrio equimolair BN :1 equimolar equimoleculair BN :1 equimolecular equimoleculariteit ZN :1 equimolecularitate equinoctiaal BN :1 equinoctial :--e bloem = flor equinoctial equinoctiaalregen ZN :1 pluvia equinoctial equinoctiaalstormen ZN :1 tempestas equinoctial equinoctium ZN :1 equinoctio equinox ZN :1 equinoctio equinoxiaal BN :1 Zie: equinoctiaal equipage ZN :1 (SCHEEP) equipage :2 (rijtuig met of zonder paard) equipage equipartitie ZN :1 equipartition equipe ZN :1 equipa, team (E) equiperen WW :1 equipar equipollent BN :1 equipollente equipollentie ZN :1 equipollentia equipotentiaal BN :1 equipotential :-- oppervlak = superficie equipotential equiteit ZN :1 equitate equivalent ZN :1 equivalente :chemisch -- = equivalente chimic :elektrochemisch -- = equivalente electrochimic :een -- vinden voor = trovar un equivalente pro :2 (tegenhanger, pendant) homologo equivalent BN :1 equivalente :--e schakeling = circuito equivalente :2 homologe equivalentie ZN :1 equivalentia(WISK) :-- van twee vergelijkingen = equivalentia de duo equationes equivalentieprincipe ZN :1 principio de equivalentia equivalentierelatie ZN :1 relation de equivalentia equivocatie ZN :1 equivocation equivociteit ZN :1 equivocitate er ONB VNW :1 il :--is/zijn = il ha er BW :1 la, illac, ibi era ZN :1 (tijdperk) era :een nieuwe -- inluiden = aperir un nove era :2 (tijdrekening) era erachter BW :1 detra (illo...) :het hek en de tuin -- = le barriera e le jardin detra illo :ben je --? = tu lo ha comprendite? :-- komen = discoperir eradicatie ZN :1 eradication eraf BW :1 :het knopje is -- = le button se ha distachate :de glans is -- = le brillantia ha disparite Erasmiaans BN :1 erasmian :--e uitspraak = pronunciamento erasmian erastianisme ZN :1 erastianismo erbarmelijk BN :1 (medelijden opwekkend) deplorabile, lamentabile, lacrimabile :-- resultaat = resultato deplorabile :2 (zeer gebrekkig) abominabile, miserabile :het gebouw was in een --e toestand = le edificio esseva in un stato miserabile :-- Duits spreken = parlar germano abominabilemente, parlar un germano abominabile :3 (zeer hinderlijk) terribile, atroce :-- lawaai = ruito terribile erbarmelijkheid ZN :1 stato deplorabile/lamentabile/lacrimabile erbarmen ZN :1 mercede, misericordia, compassion, commiseration :zonder -- = sin mercede/compassion :-- met iemand hebben = haber misericordia con un persona erbarmen (zich --) WW :1 haber compassion, compatir erbarming ZN :1 Zie: erbarmen erbij BW :1 (aanwezig, personen) presente :2 (aanwezig, zaken) la, illac, ibi :3 :-- krijgen = reciper in plus :-- zeggen = subjunger :-- voegen = adjunger, adder :-- denken = adjunger in pensata :-- horen = (ap)pertiner a :4 :hoe kom je --? = como pote tu dicer un tal cosa? erbium ZN :1 erbium erboven BW :1 super/supra illo... erdoor BW :1 :de crisis, hoe zijn we -- gekomen? = como ha nos potite superviver al crise/crisis? :-- kunnen = poter passar :iets -- krijgen = facer acceptar un cosa ereambt ZN :1 carga honorific erebaantje ZN :1 empleo/function honorific erebegraafplaats ZN :1 cemeterio de honor ereblijk ZN :1 marca de honor, testimonio de respecto, homage ereboog ZN :1 arco triumphal/de triumpho/de honor ereburger ZN :1 citatano honorific/honorari/de honor ereburgerschap ZN :1 stato de citatano honorific/honorari/de honor :het -- verlenen aan = conferer le stato de citatano honorific a erecode ZN :1 codice del honor erecomité ZN :1 comité (F) de honor erecompagnie ZN :1 compania de honor ereconsul ZN :1 consule honorific/honorari/de honor erectie ZN :1 erection erectiel BN :1 erectile :-- weefsel = texito erectile erectiliteit ZN :1 erectilitate eredame ZN :1 dama de honor eredegen ZN :1 spada de honor eredienst ZN :1 culto, culto divin :katholieke -- = culto catholic eredivisie ZN :1 (SPORT) division de honor, prime division eredivisieclub ZN :1 club (E) de prime division/de division de honor eredoctor ZN :1 doctor honoris causa (L) eredoctoraat ZN :1 doctorato honoris causa (L) eredukaat ZN :1 ducato honorific ere-escorte ZN :1 escorta de honor eregalerij ZN :1 galeria de honor eregast ZN :1 invitato/hospite/conviva de honor eregraf ZN :1 sepulcro de honor, mausoleo erehaag ZN :1 haga de honor ereketen ZN :1 catena de honor erekrans ZN :1 corona de honor erekroon ZN :1 corona de honor erekruis ZN :1 cruce de honor erekwestie ZN :1 question de honor erelegioen ZN :1 legion de honor erelid ZN :1 membro/socio honorific/honorari/de honor erelidmaatschap ZN :1 membrato honorific/honorari/de honor, qualitate de membro de honor erelijst ZN :1 lista de honor erelint ZN :1 banda de honor ereloon ZN :1 honorarios eremedaille ZN :1 Zie: eremetaal eremetaal ZN :1 medalia commemorative/de honor, distinction honorific/honorari eremiet ZN :1 anachoreta eremurus ZN :1 eremuro eren WW :1 honorar, reverer, respectar :zijn schepper -- = honorar su creator :zijn ouders -- = respectar su parentes :iemands nagedachtenis -- = honorar/reverer le memoria de un persona erenaam ZN :1 nomine de honor, titulo honorific ereonderscheiding ZN :1 distinction honorific/honorari/de honor erepalm ZN :1 palma de honor/victoria, laurea :iemand de -- toekennen = conferer le palma de honor a un persona erepenning ZN :1 Zie: eremetaal ereplaats ZN :1 placia/posto de honor :een -- innemen = occupar/haber un posto privilegiate/special ereplicht ZN :1 deber de honor erepodium ZN :1 podio/estrade (F) de honor erepoort ZN :1 arco triumphal/de triumpho erepost ZN :1 Zie: ereambt ereprijs ZN :1 (hoogste onderscheiding) premio de honor :2 (PLANTK) veronica erepsine ZN :1 erepsina ereraad ZN :1 tribunal/jury (E) de honor ereronde ZN :1 torno/giro de honor eresabel ZN :1 sabla de honor eresaluut ZN :1 salute, salutation, salva de honor :iemand een -- brengen = facer un salute a un persona eresalvo ZN :1 salva de honor ereschavot ZN :1 Zie: erepodium ereschuld ZN :1 debita de honor erestoel ZN :1 sedia de honor :in de -- gezeten zijn = occupar le placia de honor ereteken ZN :1 decoration, insignia/distinction (honorific/honorari) eretempel ZN :1 pantheon erethisch BN :1 erethic erethisme ZN :1 erethismo eretitel ZN :1 titulo honorific/honorari/de honor eretombe ZN :1 tumba de honor eretribune ZN :1 tribuna/sedes de honor ereveld ZN :1 cemeterio militar erevoorzitter ZN :1 presidente honorific/honorari/de honor erevoorzitterschap ZN :1 presidentia honorific/honorari :het -- bekleden = occupar le posto de presidente honorific erewacht ZN :1 guarda/escorta de honor erewapen ZN :1 arma de honor erewijn ZN :1 vino de honor erewoord ZN :1 parola de honor :vrij op -- = libere super parola :ik geef je mijn -- = io te da mi parola de honor erezaak ZN :1 question/puncto/caso/affaire (F) de honor erezetel ZN :1 Zie: erestoel erezuil ZN :1 columna/colonna de honor erezwaard ZN :1 spada de honor erf ZN :1 corte, terreno erfbeplanting ZN :1 plantation del corte/terreno erfbezit ZN :1 possession hereditari erfbezitter ZN :1 possessor hereditari erfbezitting ZN :1 Zie: erfbezit erfdeel ZN :1 patrimonio, parte/portion hereditari/de hereditage, hereditage :totaal van een -- = massa de un patrimonio :cultureel -- = patrimonio cultural :moederlijk -- = patrimonio materne/maternal :vaderlijk -- = patrimonio paterne/paternal :het wettig -- = le portion legitime :van zijn -- beroven = disheritar :zijn -- verkwisten = dissipar su patrimonio :2 (door God toegezegd bezit/recht) hereditage divin, apanage erfdeling ZN :1 partition del hereditage/succession erfdienstbaarheid ZN :1 servitude erfdochter ZN :1 hereditaria ric erfelijk BN :1 hereditari :--e monarchie/koningschap = monarchia hereditari :2 (mbt erfelijkheid) hereditari, genetic :-- materiaal = material genetic/hereditari :--e informatie = information hereditari :--e krankzinnigheid = follia hereditari :--e ziekte = maladia hereditari :--e eigenschap = proprietate hereditari :--e kenmerken = characteres/tractos hereditari :-- belast zijn = haber un hereditate cargate, haber defectos hereditari :-- bepaald = geneticamente determinate erfelijkheid ZN :1 hereditate, transmission per hereditate :-- van de kroon = hereditate del corona :studie van de -- = studio del hereditate, genetica erfelijkheidsdrager ZN :1 gen erfelijkheidsleer ZN :1 genetica :moleculaire -- = genetica molecular erfelijkheidsmateriaal ZN :1 material genetic erfelijkheidsonderzoek ZN :1 inquesta de hereditate erfelijkheidstheorie ZN :1 theoria del hereditate erfelijkheidswet ZN :1 lege del hereditate erfenis ZN :1 hereditage, parte/portion/quota hereditari, succession, (legaat) legato :de -- aanvaarden = acceptar le hereditage :een -- er door jagen = dilapidar un hereditage :elkaar een -- betwisten = disputar se un hereditage :door -- verkregen = profecticie :een -- onder de erfgenamen verdelen = repartir/divider un hereditage inter le heredes erfeniskwestie ZN :1 question de hereditate erffactor ZN :1 factor del hereditate, factor genetic, gen erfgenaam ZN :1 herede, hereditario, legatario :wettelijk -- = herede/hereditario legal :universeel -- = herede/hereditario universe/universal :vermoedelijke -- = herede/hereditario presumptive :gezamelijke --en = cohereditarios :intestaat -- = herede/hereditario intestate :iemand als -- aanwijzen/benoemen = instituer un persona herede :een erfenis onder de --en verdelen = repartir/divider un hereditage inter le heredes erfgerechtigd BN :1 successibile :--e vorst = prince/principe successibile erfgerechtigdheid ZN :1 successibilitate :-- van een vorst = successibilitate de un prince/principe erfgoed ZN :1 (nalatenschap) ben hereditari, hereditage, ben patrimonial, patrimonio :vaderlijk -- = patrimonio paterne/paternal :-- der mensheid = patrimonio del humanitate :architectonisch -- = patrimonio architectural :2 (goed dat in het vooruitzicht is gesteld) apanage :de hemel is ons -- = le celo es nostre apanage erfgraaf ZN :1 conte hereditari erfgrond ZN :1 terras hereditari/hereditate erfhertog ZN :1 duc hereditari erfkoningschap ZN :1 monarchia hereditari erfkwaal ZN :1 maladia hereditari erfland ZN :1 pais hereditari erflater ZN :1 testator, legator erflating ZN :1 disposition testamentari erfleen ZN :1 (GESCH) feudo hereditari, allodio erfleenman ZN :1 vassallo erfloos BN :1 sin lassar heredes erfmaker ZN :1 testator, legator erfmaking ZN :1 legato erfmassa ZN :1 (BIOL) hereditate erfoom ZN :1 oncle testator erfopvolger ZN :1 successor (universal) erfopvolging ZN :1 succession, devolution successoral :-- bij versterf = succession ab intestato erfopvolgingsoorlog ZN :1 guerra de succession erfopvolgingsrecht ZN :1 derecto de succession erfpacht ZN :1 tenentia hereditari, emphyteose (-osis) erfpachtakte ZN :1 acto emphyteotic erfpachtcontract ZN :1 contracto emphyteotic erfpachter ZN :1 tenente hereditari, emphyteota erfpachthouder ZN :1 Zie: erfpachter erfpachtovereenkomst ZN :1 Zie: erfpachtcontract erfpachtrecht ZN :1 derecto emphyteotic erfpachtstelsel ZN :1 systema emphyteotic erfpachttermijn ZN :1 termino emphyteotic erfpachtvoorwaarden ZN MV :1 conditiones emphyteotic erfportie ZN :1 Zie: erfdeel erfprins ZN :1 prince hereditari/herede erfprinses ZN :1 princessa hereditari/herede erfrecht ZN :1 derecto hereditari/de succession erfrechtelijk BN :1 in accordo con le derecto hereditari/de succession erfrente ZN :1 renta hereditari/perpetual erfrijk ZN :1 stato hereditari erfschuld ZN :1 debita hereditari erfstadhouder ZN :1 statholder hereditari erfstadhouderschap ZN :1 statholderato hereditari erfstelling ZN :1 institution de hereditario/de herede :-- over de hand = fideicommisso erfstuk ZN :1 objecto/cosa hereditate erftante ZN :1 amita testatora/testatrice erfvijand ZN :1 inimico hereditari/traditional erfvijandschap ZN :1 inimicitate hereditari/traditional erfvorst ZN :1 prince hereditari erfvorstendom ZN :1 principato hereditari erfvorstin ZN :1 princessa hereditari erfvredebreuk ZN :1 violation de domicilio erfvrij BN :1 (GESCH) allodial erfwet ZN :1 lege hereditari/de succession erfziekte ZN :1 maladia hereditari erfzonde ZN :1 peccato original/de origine erg BN :1 (onaangenaam) mal :wat --! = que horror!, que terribile! :2 mal, forte, (ernstig) grave :--er = pejor :zijn --ste vijand = su pejor inimico :heel -- = pessime :--er maken = aggravar :--e honger hebben = haber multe fame :zijn kiespijn wordt --er = su mal de dentes augmenta erg ZN :1 (eenheid van arbeid) erg :2 :(opzet) ik deed het zonder -- = io lo faceva sin malignitate/sin intention/sin voler lo :3 :ergens -- in krijgen = dar se conto de un cosa erg BW :1 multo, (ernstig) gravemente :-- slecht = pessimo :niet -- waarschijnlijk = pauco/poco probabile :hij is -- ziek = ille es gravemente malade :het waait -- = il ha un vento forte :hij is niet -- intelligent = ille es pauco/poco intelligente :dit is meer dan -- = isto es un vergonia ergastoplasma ZN :1 ergastoplasma ergastulum ZN :1 ergastulo ergdenkend BN :1 Zie: kwaaddenkend ergens BW :1 usquam, alicubi, in/a qualque/alicun/alcun parte/loco :-- anders = alibi, alterubi, in altere parte/loco :2 :hij zit -- mee = ille ha un problema :hij zocht -- naar = ille cercava alco erger BW :1 pejo :zoveel te -- = tanto pejo :van kwaad tot -- = de mal in pejo :-- maken = pejorar :-- worden = pejorar se :2 :(MED) -- maken = exacerbar :de pijn wordt -- = le dolor se exacerba ergeren WW :1 irritar, fastidiar, piccar, horripilar, scandalisar, vexar, indignar :zeer -- = exasperar :het ergert mij zeer dat = il me irrite multo que :zich dood -- = esser profundemente irritate, crepar de despecto ergerlijk BN :1 irritante, displacente, disagradabile, scandalose, vexante, vexatori, horripilante, odiose, revoltante :--e gewoonte = costume/habitude irritante :2 :-- woord = parola malsonante ergerlijk! TW :1 shocking! (E) ergernis ZN :1 irritation, scandalo, disgusto, vexation, horripilation, (hevige ergernis) exasperation :-- geven/wekken = causar irritation, irritar, horripilar, exasperar :tot grote -- van = con grande irritation/scandalo de ergerniswekkend BN :1 irritante, scandalose ergo BW :1 ergo ergocalciferol ZN :1 ergocalciferol, vitamina D2 ergodisch BN :1 ergodic :-- proces = processo ergodic :-- theorema = theorema ergodic ergograaf ZN :1 ergographo, ergometro ergologie ZN :1 ergologia ergologisch BN :1 ergologic ergometer ZN :1 ergometro, ergographo ergometrie ZN :1 ergometria ergometrisch BN :1 ergometric ergonomie ZN :1 ergonomia ergonomisch BN :1 ergonomic :--e controles = controlos ergonomic ergonoom ZN :1 ergonomo, ergonomista ergosterol ZN :1 ergosterol, provitamina D2 ergotamine ZN :1 ergotamina ergotherapeut ZN :1 ergotherapeuta ergotherapeutisch BN :1 ergotherapeutic ergotherapie ZN :1 ergotherapia, ergotherapeutica ergotine ZN :1 ergotina ergotinine ZN :1 ergotinina ergotisme ZN :1 ergotismo ergotoxine ZN :1 ergotoxina ergst BN :1 pejor, pessime :mijn --e vijand = mi pejor inimico :in het --e geval = in le pessime caso erica ZN :1 erica ericaceeën ZN MV :1 ericaceas Eridanus ZN EIGN :1 Eridano Eriemeer ZN EIGN :1 Laco Erie erin BW :1 :kom --! = entra! :iemand -- luizen = dupar un persona eristiek ZN :1 eristica Eritrea ZN EIGN :1 Eritrea Eritrees BN :1 eritree erkenbaar BN :1 recognoscibile erkend BN :1 recognocite :-- installateur = installator recognoscite :een internationaal -- diploma = un diploma internationalmente recognoscite :--e methode = methodo approbate erkennen WW :1 (inzien) recognoscer, confessar :het -- = recognoscentia :ik erken volmondig -- dat hij gelijk heeft = io recognosce francamente que ille ha ration :iemands superioriteit -- = recognoscer le superioritate de un persona :2 (als wettig/echt beschouwen) recognoscer :een natuurlijk kind -- = recognoscer un infante natural :een regering -- = recognoscer un governamento :de bevoegdheid van een rechtbank -- = recognoscer le competentia de un tribunal :niet -- = declinar, dismentir :de bevoegdheid van een rechtbank niet -- = declinar le competentia de un tribunal :een verdrag -- = ratificar un accordo :iemand als zijn meerdere -- = recognoscer le superioritate de un persona erkenning ZN :1 (inzicht) recognoscentia, confession :tot de -- komen = recognoscer/admitter que :2 (aanvaarding als rechtens bestaande) recognoscentia :de -- van een staat = le recognoscentia de un stato :de facto -- = recognoscentia de facto :de jure -- = recognoscentia de jure :geen -- krijgen = non esser recognite erkentelijk BN :1 grate, recognoscente :-- zijn = esser grate/recognoscente, recognoscer erkentelijkheid ZN :1 gratitude, recognoscentia :gevoel van -- = sentimento de gratitude :een blijk van -- = un marca/monstra de gratitude :zijn -- betuigen = exprimer/manifestar/monstrar su gratitude erkentenis ZN :1 (inzicht) recognoscentia, confession :tot -- van zijn schuld komen = recognoscer/admitter su culpabilitate :2 (erkentelijkheid) recognoscentia, gratitude erker ZN :1 fenestra saliente erkerkamer ZN :1 camera con fenestra saliente erkerraam ZN :1 Zie: erker erkervenster ZN :1 Zie: erker erkervormig BN :1 in forma de fenestra saliente erlangs BW :1 :een weg met bomen -- = un cammino bordate de arbores/con arbores al latere :hij wil -- = ille vole passar erlenmeyer ZN :1 phiola/flasco erlenmeyer ermee BW :1 :hij pakte zijn hoed en liep -- weg = ille ha prendite su cappello e ille ha partite :wat wilt u --? = que vole vos facer con illo? :je hebt jezelf -- = tu te noce a te misme/ipse ermitage ZN :1 hermitage erna BW :1 postea, pois, post :dat komt -- = isto veni pois ernaar BW :1 :dat is -- = isto depende :-- kijken = reguardar/mirar lo ernaast BW :1 :hij woont in het huis -- = ille habita le casa vicin, ille vive al latere :2 :hij zit -- = ille erra ernst ZN :1 serio, serietate, gravitate :-- van de toestand = gravitate del situation :de -- van het geval = le gravitate del caso :het is bittere -- = isto es multo serie/seriose :het wordt -- met de crisis = le crise/crisis se aggrava :van -- vervuld zijn = esser multo serie :de -- van het leven inzien = prender le vita seriosemente :in -- = in serio :-- met iets maken = affrontar un cosa con grande serietate :hij was een en al -- = ille esseva multo serie ernstig BN :1 serie, seriose, grave :--e beschadiging = deterioration grave :-- gezicht = facie serie :--e ziekte = maladia grave :--e fout = error/falta serie :met --e gevolgen = con serie/grave consequentias :iets -- overwegen = considerar seriemente/seriosemente un cosa :een -- woord met iemand spreken, iemand -- toespreken = parlar seriemente/seriosemente con/a un persona :-- nemen = prender al serio :2 (plechtig) solemne, grave :3 (zwaar) sever :--e verliezen = perditas sever erodeerbaar BN :1 erodibile eroderen WW :1 eroder eroderend BN :1 erosive :de --e werking van water = le action erosive del aqua erogeen ZN :1 erogene :--e zones van het lichaam = zonas erogene del corpore erom BW :1 (eromheen) circa/circum illo ... :2 :wat geef je --? = que da tu pro isto? :3 :denk je --? = pensa tu a isto? eromheen BW :1 circa/circum illo ... :het papier dat -- zit = le papiro circum illo eronder BW :1 sub illo ... eronderin BW :1 :het ondergoed ligt in de linnenkast en de sokken -- = le subvestimentos es in le armario de lino e le calcettas es in basso eronderop BW :1 :de gebruiksaanwijzing staat -- = le modo de empleo es in basso erop BW :1 (op het genoemde) sur/super illo ... :het ijs is nog te dun om -- te kunnen lopen = le glacie es ancora troppo tenue pro marchar {sj} super illo :2 :de dag -- = le die/jorno sequente :3 :-- wijzen dat = signalar que :4 :-- of eronder = vincer o morir/perir :5 :het zit -- = isto es finite :6 :ik sta -- = io insiste eropaan BW :1 :als het -- komt = al hora del veritate eropaf BW :1 :-- gaan = approximar se a illo, ir a illo eropna BW :1 :-- houden = haber eropuit BW :1 :hij is -- mij dwars te zitten = su scopo es de contrariar me Eros ZN EIGN :1 Eros eroscentrum ZN :1 bordello, casa de putas/putanas/prostitutas erosie ZN :1 erosion :fluviatiele -- = erosion fluviatile/fluvial :gevoelig voor -- = erodibile erosiebeheersing ZN :1 :dam voor -- = barrage contra le erosion erosiebescherming ZN :1 protection contra le erosion erosiecyclus ZN :1 cyclo de erosion erosiedal ZN :1 valle de erosion erosief BN :1 erosive erosiefactor ZN :1 factor de erosion erosiegevoelig BN :1 sensibile a erosion erosie-index ZN :1 indice/index de erosion erosie-intensiteit ZN :1 intensitate de erosion erosiemiddel ZN :1 agente de erosion erosie-oppervlak ZN :1 superfacie de erosion erosieproces ZN :1 processo de erosion erosieterras ZN :1 terrassa de erosion erosieverlies ZN :1 perdita debite al erosion erosiviteit ZN :1 erosivitate eroticum ZN :1 scripto/libro/articulo erotic eroticus ZN :1 poeta erotic erotiek ZN :1 erotica, erotismo erotisch BN :1 erotic :-- genre = genere erotic :--e gedichten = poesias erotic :-- boek = libro erotic :--e film = film erotic :--e literatuur = litteratura erotic :--e kunst = arte erotic :--e instinc-ten = instinctos erotic :--e impulsen = impulsos erotic :--e verlangens = desiros/desiderios erotic :-- karakter = eroticismo :-- kleuren = erotisar erotiseren WW :1 erotisar, sexualisar erotisering ZN :1 erotisation, sexualisation erotofobie ZN :1 erotophobia erotogeen BN :1 Zie: erogeen erotologie ZN :1 erotologia erotoloog ZN :1 erotologo erotomaan BN :1 erotomane, erotomaniac erotomaan ZN :1 erotomano, erotomaniaco erotomanie ZN :1 erotomania erover BW :1 :hij gaat -- = ille es le responsabile de illo :om negen uur kwamen we aan bij de grens en om tien uur waren we -- = a novem horas nos ha arrivate al frontiera e a dece horas nos esseva al altere latere de illo eroverheen BW :1 (erover) trans illo erratisch BN :1 erratic :--e rotsblokken = roccas erratic erratum ZN :1 erratum (MV: errata) (L) ertegen BW :1 contra :ik ben -- = io es contra :2 :-- kunnen = 1. (kunnen verdragen) poter supportar (un cosa), 2. (beschermd) poter resister a (un cosa) ertegenaan BW :1 contra :-- gaan = poner le manos al obra ertegenin BW :1 contra :de wind is koud, vooral als je -- fietst = le vento es frigide, super toto si tu bicycla contra illo :-- gaan = opponer se a ertegenover BW :1 :het huis -- = le casa de in facie :2 :hoe sta je --? = que opina tu?, que pensa tu de illo? erts ZN :1 mineral :-- winnen = extraher mineral :-- wassen = lavar mineral :tot -- maken, in -- omzetten = transformar in mineral, mineralisar ertsaanvoer ZN :1 transporto de minerales ertsader ZN :1 filon, vena ertsafzetting ZN :1 jacimento de mineral ertsanalyse ZN :1 analyse (-ysis) de mineral ertsarm BN :1 povre/paupere in mineral ertsbaggermolen ZN :1 excavator de mineral ertsbedding ZN :1 Zie: ertslaag ertsbewerking ZN :1 tractamento de mineral ertsblok ZN :1 bloco de mineral ertsbreker ZN :1 triturator de mineral ertsgang ZN :1 Zie: ertslaag ertsgebergte ZN :1 montes metallifere ertsgroeve ZN :1 Zie: ertsmijn ertshoudend BN :1 metallifere ertskunde ZN :1 mineralogia ertslaag ZN :1 jacimento metallifere/de mineral(es), strato de mineral(es) ertsmijn ZN :1 mina metallifere ertsmolen ZN :1 Zie: ertsbreker ertsmonster ZN :1 monstra de mineral ertsoverslag ZN :1 transbordo de mineral ertsoverslagbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de transbordo de mineral ertsreserve ZN :1 reserva de mineral ertsrijk BN :1 ric in minerales ertstransport ZN :1 transporto de minerales ertsvervoer ZN :1 Zie: ertstransport ertsverwerking ZN :1 tractamento/transformation de mineral ertsvindplaats ZN :1 jacimento de mineral ertsvormend BN :1 mineralisator :--e stof = mineralisator ertsvorming ZN :1 mineralisation ertswinning ZN :1 extraction de minerales ertussen BW :1 inter le duo :sneetjes brood met ham -- = sandwich (E) de gambon :dat stuk is -- gezet = on ha intercalate iste pecia :het lukte me niet -- te komen = io non poteva intervenir :iemand -- nemen = burlar se de un persona ertussendoor BW :1 inter le duo :de spijlen stonden zo ver van elkaar dat hij -- kon kruipen = le distantia inter le barras esseva tanto grande que ille poteva reptar inter duo de illos :2 :dat kunnen we wel even -- doen = nos pote facer lo in le tempore intermedie ertussenin BW :1 inter le duo, in medio :mijn broer is twintig, mijn zus dertig, en ik zit -- = mi fratre ha vinti annos, mi soror trenta, e io es inter iste duo eruca ZN :1 (PLANTK) eruca erudiet BN :1 erudite erudiet ZN :1 homine/persona erudite, erudito eruditie ZN :1 erudition eruit BW :1 foras, foris :bij iemand -- liggen = haber perdite le favor de un persona eruithalen WW :1 extraher eruitzien WW :1 haber le aere/aspecto (de), parer :er mooi uitzien = haber un bel aspecto eruptie ZN :1 eruption eruptief BN :1 eruptive, ignee :-- gesteente = petra/rocca eruptive/ignee :-- karakter = character eruptive :--e toestand = eruptivitate eruptiekegel ZN :1 cono de eruption ervan BW :1 de illo :wat denk je --? = que pensa tu de illo? ervandoor BW :1 :-- gaan = discampar ervaren BN :1 experte, experimentate, versate :-- in het hanteren van een wapen = experte in le maneamento de un arma :hij is -- op dat gebied = ille es experte in iste campo ervaren WW :1 (ondervinden) facer de experientia de, experimentar, resentir :ik heb het niet zo -- = io non ha habite iste impression :2 (vernemen) apprender ervarenheid ZN :1 experientia, practica ervaring ZN :1 experientia, practica :smartelijke -- = experientia dolorose :subjectieve -- = experientia subjective :veel -- hebben = haber multe experientia :na veel jaren -- = post multe annos de experientia, post un experientia de multe annos :-- opdoen = facer/acquirer experientia :--en uitwisselen = excambiar experientias :op een rijke -- bogen = vantar un grande/longe experientia :bij/door -- weten = cognoscer per experientia :dat was een hele -- = isto esseva un experientia importante :uit eigen -- = per proprie experientia :gebrek aan -- = inexperientia ervaringsbegrip ZN :1 notion/concepto de experientia ervaringsfeit ZN :1 facto de experientia ervaringsgegeven ZN :1 dato de experientia ervaringskennis ZN :1 cognoscentia empiric ervaringsleer ZN :1 empirismo, scientia de experientia ervaringsregel ZN :1 regula empiric ervaringswereld ZN :1 mundo de su experientia, perception del mundo ervaringswetenschap ZN :1 scientia empiric ervaringswijsbegeerte ZN :1 philosophia empiric, empirismo erve ZN :1 Zie: erf erven WW :1 hereditar, reciper un hereditage/un legato erven ZN MV :1 heredes, hereditarios :de -- Goudkuil = le hereditarios Goudkuil erver ZN :1 herede, hereditario erving ZN :1 acquisition per hereditage, hereditage ervoor BW :1 ante illo ... : de deur was dicht en de hond lag -- = le porta esseva claudite e le can esseva ante illo :2 pro illo ... :ik zal je -- betalen = io te pagara pro illo erwt ZN :1 piso :middelfijne --en = pisos medio fin :melige --en = pisos farinose :--en laten weken = macerar pisos erwtbeentje ZN :1 osso pisiforme erwtenakker ZN :1 campo seminate de pisos erwtenbed ZN :1 quadro/quadrato de pisos erwtenbloesem ZN :1 flor de piso erwtendop ZN :1 Zie: erwtenpeul erwtenland ZN :1 Zie: erwtenakker erwtenmeel ZN :1 farina de pisos erwtenpeul ZN :1 cossa de piso erwtenpuree ZN :1 puree (F) de pisos erwtensoep ZN :1 suppa de pisos erwtensteen ZN :1 pisolitho erwtenstro ZN :1 palea de pisos erwtenstruik ZN :1 caragana erwtentijd ZN :1 saison (F) del pisos erwtenveld ZN :1 Zie: erwtenakker erwtgroot BN :1 grande como un piso erwtvormig BN :1 (ook ANAT, DIERK) pisiforme erysipelas ZN :1 erysipela, rosa erythema ZN :1 erythema erythroblast ZN :1 erythroblasto erythrocyt ZN :1 erythrocyto erythrofobie ZN :1 erythrophobia erythromycine ZN :1 erythromycina erythrosine ZN :1 erythrosina erytropoëtine ZN :1 erytropoetina erzonder :1 sin illo(s) es (I) ZN :1 (boom) fraxino es (II) ZN :1 (MUZ) mi bemolle :-- grote terts = mi bemolle major :-- kleine terts = mi bemolle minor E.S.A. :1 (Afk: European Space Agency) A.S.E. (Agentia Spatial Europee) Esau ZN EIGN :1 Esau escadrille ZN :1 esquadrilia :een -- bommenwerpers = un equadrilia de bombarderos escadrillevlucht ZN :1 volo de esquadrilia escalatie ZN :1 escalation, intensification, augmento progressive escalatiegevaar ZN :1 periculo/risco de escalation escaleren WW :1 escalar, intensificar, augmentar progressivemente escamotage ZN :1 escamotage escamoteren WW :1 escamotar escapade ZN :1 escappada escapisme ZN :1 escappismo escapist ZN :1 escappista escapistisch BN :1 escappista :--e lectuur = lectura escappista escarp ZN :1 scarpa, scarpamento eschatologie ZN :1 eschatologia :kenner van de -- = eschatologo eschatologisch BN :1 eschatologic :--e leer = doctrina eschatologic :--e studie = studio eschatologic :-- perspectief = perspectiva eschatologic eschatoloog ZN :1 eschatologo, eschatologista escorte ZN :1 escorta, convio, convoyo escorteren WW :1 escortar, facer escorta, conviar, convoyar :--d vliegtuig = avion de escorta escortevaartuig ZN :1 nave de escorta, escortator escudo ZN :1 (munt) escudo (P) Esculaap ZN :1 Esculapio :2 (teken) caduceo esculine ZN :1 esculina esdoorn ZN :1 acere esdoornachtigen ZN MV :1 Zie: esdoornfamilie esdoornblad ZN :1 folio de acere esdoornbos(je) ZN :1 acereto esdoornfamilie ZN :1 aceraceas esdoornhout ZN :1 (ligno de) acere esdoornhouten BN :1 de (ligno de) acere esdoornstam ZN :1 trunco de acere esdoorntak ZN :1 branca/ramo de acere eserine ZN :1 eserina eserine ZN :1 (FAR) eserina eskader ZN :1 esquadra eskadron ZN :1 esquadron Eskimo ZN :1 eschimo eskimohond ZN :1 can eschimese/eschimo, husky (E) eskimohut ZN :1 igloo {iglu} eskimomuziek ZN :1 musica eschimese/eschimo esoterisch BN :1 esoteric, hermetic, occulte :--e boeken = libros esoteric :--e poëzie = poesia esoteric :--e riten = ritos esoteric :--e leer = esoterismo :de --e leer van Pythagoras = le doctrina esoteric de Pythagoras esoterisme ZN :1 esoterismo, hermetismo esp(enboom) ZN :1 poplo tremule esparto(gras) ZN :1 sparto espen BN :1 Zie: espenhouten espenblad ZN :1 folio de un poplo tremule espenbos ZN :1 bosco de poplos tremule espenhout ZN :1 (ligno de) poplo tremule espenhouten BN :1 de (ligno de) poplo tremule espenlaan ZN :1 allée (F) de poplos tremule espenloof ZN :1 folios/foliage de poplos tremule Esperantisme ZN :1 esperantismo Esperantist ZN :1 esperantista Esperanto ZN EIGN :1 esperanto Esperantocursus ZN :1 curso de esperanto Esperantoliteratuur ZN :1 litteratura de esperanto espetak ZN :1 branca de poplo tremule esplanade ZN :1 esplanada espressivo :1 (MUZ) espressivo (I) espresso BN :1 espresso (I) espressoapparaat ZN :1 apparato pro le caffe espresso (I) espressokoffie ZN :1 caffe espresso (I) espressomachine ZN :1 Zie: espressoapparaat esprit ZN :1 (geest) spirito :2 (geestigheid) spirito essaai ZN :1 (keuring van edele metalen) essayo essaaieerbaar BN :1 essayabile essaaieren WW :1 essayar essaaikantoor ZN :1 officio de essayo, essayeria essaaikroes ZN :1 cuppella essaaioven ZN :1 furno a cuppellation essay ZN :1 essayo :schrijver van --s = essayista essayeren WW :1 Zie: essaaieren essayist ZN :1 essayista Esseen ZN :1 esseno :van de --en = essenic essen BN :1 Zie: essenhouten essenblad ZN :1 folio de fraxino essenbos(je) ZN :1 bosco de fraxinos, fraxineto essence ZN :1 essentia essencefabriek ZN :1 fabrica de essentias essenhout ZN :1 (ligno de) fraxino essenhouten BN :1 de (ligno de) fraxino essenkruid ZN :1 fraxinella, dictamno albe essenlaan ZN :1 allée (F) de fraxinos essenloof ZN :1 folios/foliage de fraxinos essenstam ZN :1 trunco de fraxino essentak ZN :1 branca/ramo de fraxino essentialisme ZN :1 essentialismo :het -- de Plato = le essentialismo de Platon essentie ZN :1 essentia :2 (FIL) quidditate, entitate essentieel BN :1 essential, fundamental, primordial, crucial :-- onderdeel van een machine = pecia essential de un machina :-- karakter = essentialitate essentiële ZN :1 essential, substantia, succo, (FIL) quidditate establishment ZN :1 establishment (E) estafette ZN :1 (koerier) staffetta :2 (loop) cursa a/de staffettas :de -- lopen = currer le staffetta estafetteloop ZN :1 cursa a/de staffettas estafetteloper ZN :1 staffettista estafettestaking ZN :1 exopero a catena estafettestokje ZN :1 baston ester ZN :1 ester :oxaalzure -- = ester oxalic :een zuur in een -- omzetten = esterificar/esterisar un acido :omzetting in een -- = esterification esterase ZN :1 esterase estheet ZN :1 estheta esthesiogeen BN :1 esthesiogene esthesiologie ZN :1 esthesiologia esthesiologisch BN :1 esthesiologic esthesiometer ZN :1 esthesiometro esthesiometrie ZN :1 esthesiometria esthesiometrisch BN :1 esthesiometric esthesioneurose ZN :1 esthesioneurose (-osis) esthetica ZN :1 esthetica esthetiek ZN :1 esthetica esthetisch BN :1 esthetic :--e smaak = gusto esthetic esthetiseren WW :1 esthetisar :esthetiserende schrij-ver = scriptor esthetisante esthetisme ZN :1 esthetismo Estisch BN :1 estonian estivatie ZN :1 estivation, prefloration Estland ZN EIGN :1 Estonia Estlander ZN :1 estoniano Estlands BN :1 estonian estouffade ZN :1 (CUL) estufato estuarium ZN :1 estuario estuariumhaven ZN :1 porto de estuario estuariumvervuiling ZN :1 pollution de estuario etablissement ZN :1 stabilimento, establimento etage ZN :1 etage (F) etagemos ZN :1 hylocomio prolifere étagère ZN :1 étagère (F) etagewoning ZN :1 etage (F), appartamento etalage ZN :1 monstra, vitrina etalagelamp ZN :1 lampa de vitrina etalagemateriaal ZN :1 material de vitrina etalagepop ZN :1 mannequin (F) de vitrina etalageraam ZN :1 fenestra de vitrina etalageruit ZN :1 vitro de vitrina etalageverlichting ZN :1 exclaramento de vitrina etalageversiering ZN :1 decoration de vitrina etaleren WW :1 (uitstallen) mitter/poner in monstra, exponer in le monstra/vitrina, exhiber :2 (te koop lopen met) exhiber :zijn kennis -- = exhiber su saper/cognoscentia/cognoscimentos etaleur ZN :1 decorator de vitrinas, vitrinista etalon ZN :1 mesura standard (E) etappe ZN :1 etape (F) etappekaart ZN :1 carta/mappa de etape (F) etappeoverwinning ZN :1 victoria de un etape (F) etappeplaats ZN :1 etape (F) etappewedstrijd ZN :1 cursa per etapes (F) etappewinnaar ZN :1 vincitor de un etape (F) etatiseren WW :1 statisar etatisering ZN :1 statisation etc. :1 etc. et cetera :1 et cetera (L) eten WW :1 (nuttigen) mangiar, eder, manducar :genadebrood -- = mangiar le pan del caritate :goed -- = mangiar ben :warm -- = mangiar cal(i)de :zich vol/rond -- = mangiar a/usque al satietate :met smaak -- = mangiar con gusto :zijn bord leeg -- = vacuar su platto :2 (een maaltijd gebruiken) prender un repasto, mangiar :uit -- gaan = mangiar foris :3 (het middagmaal gebruiken) lunchar {tsj}, prander, mangiar :te -- vragen = invitar a mangiar/lunchar/prander :4 (het avondmaal gebruiken) mangiar, dinar, cenar :te -- vragen = invitar a mangiar/dinar/cenar :5 (ontbijten) prender le jentaculo/le jentar, jentar eten ZN :1 (voedsel) nutrimento, alimento, mangiar :2 (maaltijd) repasto, (lunch) prandio, lunch (E), (avondmaaltijd) dinar, cena :onder het -- = durante le repasto/lunch (E)/prandio/cena/dinar :het -- koken = facer le cocina, preparar/apprestar/facer le repasto, cocinar etensbak ZN :1 (van paard, etc.) mangiatoria :2 (van soldaat) gamella etensbord ZN :1 platto etensgeur ZN :1 Zie: etenslucht etenslift ZN :1 montaplattos etenslucht ZN :1 odor de cocina/de mangiar etensresten ZN MV :1 restos etenstijd ZN :1 hora de mangiar/de repasto/de prandio/de lunch (E)/de cena/de dinar :het is -- = il es hora de mangiar :onder -- = durante le repasto, al hora de mangiar etenswaar ZN :1 nutrimento, alimentos :het is niet toegestaan meegebrachte --en te nuttigen = il es prohibite consumer alimentos non acquirite in iste establimento etentje ZN :1 (parve) dinar, (parve) repasto eter ZN :1 (iemand die eet) mangiator, mangiante :hij is een flinke -- = ille es un grande mangiator, ille ha un grande appetito :zij is een kleine -- = illa non mangia multo, ille ha un parve appetito :2 (gast aan tafel) dinator, convitato :3 (iemand die gevoed moet worden) bucca eterniet ZN :1 eternit eternieten BN :1 de eternit etgras ZN :1 secunde herba etgroen ZN :1 secunde herba ethaan ZN :1 ethano ethanol ZN :1 ethanol, alcohol ethylic etheen ZN :1 etheno, ethyleno ether ZN :1 (NAT) (hypothetische stof) ethere :2 (SCHEI) ethere :in -- omzetten = etherificar :omzetting in -- = etherification :vermengen/verbinden met -- = etherisar :verdoven met -- = etherisar etherachtig BN :1 etheree ethergolf ZN :1 unda del ethere etherhoudend BN :1 etheree etherisch BN :1 (vluchtig) etheree, essential, volatile :--e olie = oleo etheree/essential/volatile :2 (ijl en ongrijpbaar) etheree, aeree, immaterial :--e verschijning = apparition etheree/immaterial :het -- lichaam = le corpore etheree :3 (hemels) etheree etherkapje ZN :1 Zie: ethermasker etherlucht ZN :1 odor de ethere ethermasker ZN :1 masca/mascara a/de ethere/a etherisation ethernarcose ZN :1 etherisation :plaatselijke -- = etherisation local etheromaan ZN :1 etheromano etheromaan BN :1 etheroman etheromanie :1 etheromania etherpiraat ZN :1 pirata del ethere, emissor pirata, pirata etherreclame ZN :1 publicitate radiophonic, (op de televisie) publicitate televisate etherstilte ZN :1 silencio de radio :-- in acht nemen = observar silencio de radio etherverslaving ZN :1 etheromania ethervervuiling ZN :1 pollution del ethere ethervorming ZN :1 etherification ethica ZN :1 ethica ethicus ZN :1 ethico ethiek ZN :1 ethica :-- van Spinoza = ethica de Spinoza :Christelijke -- = ethica christian :medische -- = ethica medic/medical Ethiopië ZN EIGN :1 Ethiopia Ethiopiër ZN :1 ethiope Ethiopisch BN :1 ethiope, ethiopic :--e taal = lingua ethiope/ethiopic, ethiope ethisch BN :1 ethic, moral :--e zijde van een probleem = aspecto ethic de un problema :-- oordeel = judicio ethic :-- reveil = rearmamento moral :--e voorschriften = preceptos ethic :--e waarden = valores ethic :--e principes = principios ethic :de --e concessies van Kant = le concessiones ethic de Kant ethografie ZN :1 ethographia ethografisch BN :1 ethographic ethogram ZN :1 ethogramma ethogram ZN :1 ethogramma ethologie ZN :1 ethologia ethologisch BN :1 ethologic :--e studiën = studios ethologic etholoog ZN :1 ethologo, ethologista ethos ZN :1 ethos ethyl ZN :1 ethylo ethylalcohol ZN :1 alcohol ethylic, ethanol ethylamine ZN :1 ethylamino ethyleen ZN :1 ethyleno ethylverbinding ZN :1 composito ethylic etiket ZN :1 etiquetta {kè} :gegomd -- = etiquetta gummate :zelfklevend -- = etiquetta autoadhesive :blikken zonder -- = latas non etiquettate {kè} :van een -- voorzien = etiquettar {kè} :een -- op iemand plakken = poner un etiquetta {kè} a un persona etiketteermachine ZN :1 machina a/de etiquettar {kè} etiketteren WW :1 etiquettar {kè} etikettering ZN :1 etiquettage {kè} etiologie ZN :1 etiologia etiologisch BN :1 etiologic etiopaat ZN :1 etiopathe etiopathie ZN :1 etiopathia etiquette ZN :1 etiquetta {kè}, decorum :de -- in acht nemen = observar le etiquetta etmaal ZN :1 die, vinti/viginti-quatro horas Etna ZN EIGN :1 Etna etnarch ZN :1 etnarcha etnarchie ZN :1 etnarchia etniciteit ZN :1 ethnicitate etnie ZN :1 ethnia etnisch BN :1 ethnic :--e groep = gruppo ethnic :--e enclave = insula ethnic :--e minderheden = minoritates ethnic :--e muziek = musica ethnic :--e kenmerken = characteristicas ethnic :--e verschillen = differentias ethnic etnobotanica ZN :1 ethnobotanica etnobotanicus ZN :1 ethnobotanista etnocentrisch BN :1 ethnocentric etnocentrisme ZN :1 ethnocentrismo, ethnocentricitate :het -- van de Europese cultuur = le ethnocentrismo del cultura europee etnocide ZN :1 ethnocidio etnogenie ZN :1 ethnogenia etnograaf ZN :1 ethnographo etnografie ZN :1 ethnographia etnografisch BN :1 ethnographic :--e studiën = studios ethnographic :--e onderzoekingen = recercas ethnographic :-- museum = museo ethno-graphic etnolinguïst ZN :1 ethnolinguista etnolinguïstiek ZN :1 ethnolinguistica etnolinguïstisch BN :1 ethnolinguistic etnologie ZN :1 ethnologia etnologisch BN :1 ethnologic :-- onderzoek = recerca ethnologic etnoloog ZN :1 ethnologo, ethnologista etnomusicologie ZN :1 ethnomusicologia etnomusicologisch BN :1 ethnomusicologic etnomusicoloog ZN :1 ethnomusicologo, ethnomusicologista etnopsychiatrie ZN :1 ethnopsychiatria etnopsychologie ZN :1 ethnopsychologia Etrurië ZN EIGN :1 Etruria etruscologie ZN :1 etruscologia etruscologisch BN :1 etruscologic :--e onderzoekin-gen = recercas etruscologic etruscoloog ZN :1 etruscologo Etrusk ZN :1 etrusco Etruskisch BN :1 etrusc :--e taal = lingua etrusc :--e beschaving = civilisation etrusc :--e cultuur = cultura etrusc :--e dodenstad = necropole (-olis) etrusc Etruskisch ZN :1 (taal) etrusco ets ZN :1 gravure (F) al aqua forte, aquaforte :-- achter glas = gravure sub vitro etsen WW :1 (graveren) gravar al aquaforte :-- met de droge naald = gravar al aquaforte con le puncta sic :2 (aantasten) corroder, attaccar :salicylzuur etst de maagwand = acido salicylic attacca le mucosa stomachal, acido salicylic causa irritationes gastric etser ZN :1 gravator al aqua forte, aquafortista etsgrond ZN :1 vernisse etsijzer ZN :1 Zie: etsnaald etskunst ZN :1 gravure (F) al aqua forte etsmiddel ZN :1 corrosivo etsnaald ZN :1 burin etsplaat ZN :1 placa de aquafortista, planca etstechniek ZN :1 technica del gravure (F) al aqua forte etsvloeistof ZN :1 Zie: etswater etsvocht ZN :1 Zie: etswater etswater ZN :1 aqua forte etszuur ZN :1 Zie: etswater ettelijke TELW :1 plure, varie, (vele) innumerabile :-- keren = varie vices :ik heb het je al --e malen gezegd = io te lo ha dicite jam mille vices etter ZN :1 (MED) pure, pus, materia purulente :dunne en bloederige -- = ichor :2 (rotzak) homine/infante detestabile, canalia etterachtig BN :1 purulente etterachtigheid ZN :1 purulentia etterafscheiding ZN :1 secretion purulente etterbak ZN :1 Zie: etter-2 etterbuil ZN :1 (zwelling met etter) abscesso, collection purulente :2 Zie: etter-2 ettercel ZN :1 pyocyto etterdracht ZN :1 pus, pure, purulentia etteren WW :1 formar pus/pure, suppurar, absceder, secretar pus/pure :het -- = suppuration etterend BN :1 suppurative, suppurante, purulente :--de wond = plaga suppurante/purulente ettergang ZN :1 fistula ettergezwel ZN :1 abscesso, collection purulente etterig BN :1 Zie: etterend ettering ZN :1 suppuration, purulentia :2 (van de tandkassen) pyorrhea etteringsproces ZN :1 processo de suppuration etterlichaampje ZN :1 Zie: ettercel etterophoping ZN :1 cumulation de pure/pus etterpleuritis ZN :1 pleuritis purulente etterslijm ZN :1 muco purulente ettervergiftiging ZN :1 pyemia ettervormend BN :1 suppurative, pyogene, pyogenic ettervormig BN :1 puriforme ettervorming ZN :1 pyogenese (-esis), pyogenia etterwond ZN :1 plaga suppurante, ulcere etterzak ZN :1 Zie: etterbuil étude ZN :1 (MUZ) étude (F), studio etui ZN :1 etui (F) etymologicon ZN :1 dictionario etymologic etymologie ZN :1 (wetenschap) etymologia :2 (oorsprong of afleiding van een woord) etymologia :de -- van een woord nagaan/uitvorsen = etymologisar etymologisch BN :1 etymologic :-- woordenboek = dictionario etymologic :--e betekenis = senso etymologic etymologiseren WW :1 etymologisar :een woordfa-milie -- = etymologisar un familia de paroles etymologist ZN :1 Zie: etymoloog etymoloog ZN :1 etymologo, etymologista etymon ZN :1 etymo eubacterie ZN :1 eubacterio eubiotiek ZN :1 eubiotica eucalyptol ZN :1 eucalyptol eucalyptus ZN :1 eucalypto eucalyptusbast ZN :1 Zie: eucalyptusschors eucalyptusblad ZN :1 folio de eucalypto eucalyptushout ZN :1 (ligno de) eucalypto eucalyptushouten BN :1 de (ligno de) eucalypto eucalyptusolie ZN :1 oleo de eucalypto eucalyptusschors ZN :1 cortice de eucalypto eucalyptusstam ZN :1 trunco de eucalypto eucharidium ZN :1 eucharidio eucharistie ZN :1 eucharistia :de -- vieren = celebrar le eucharistia eucharistieviering ZN :1 celebration del eucharistia eucharistisch BN :1 eucharistic :-- gebed = precaria eucharistic :-- congres = congresso eucharistic euchromatine ZN :1 euchromatina euchromatisch BN :1 euchromatic euchromosoom ZN :1 euchromosoma Euclides ZN EIGN :1 Euclides euclidisch BN :1 euclidian :(niet-)euclidische meetkunde = geometria (non) euclidian :--e ruimte = spatio euclidian eudemonie ZN :1 eudemonia eudemonisme ZN :1 eudemonismo :het -- van Aris-toteles = le eudemonismo de Aristotele eudemonistisch BN :1 eudemonistic :de --e leer van Epicurus = le doctrina eudemonistic de Epicuro eudiometer ZN :1 eudiometro eudiometrie ZN :1 eudiometria eudiometrisch BN :1 eudiometric :-- instrument = instrumento eudiometric eufemisme ZN :1 euphemia, euphemismo eufemistisch BN :1 euphemic, euphemistic :--e uitdrukking = expression euphemic/euphemistic eufonie ZN :1 euphonia eufonisch BN :1 euphone, euphonic :-- maken = euphonisar euforie ZN :1 euphoria euforisch BN :1 euphoric euforiseren WW :1 euphorisar euforiserend BN :1 euphoric Eufraat ZN EIGN :1 Euphrate eugenese ZN :1 eugenica eugenetica ZN :1 eugenica eugeneticus :1 eugenetico, eugenista eugenetiek :1 eugenica, eugenetica eugenetisch :1 eugenetic, eugenic eugenistisch BN :1 eugenic, eugenetic :--e leer = doctrina eugenic :--e praktijken = practicas eugenic :--e maatregelen = mesuras eugenic eukaryoot ZN :1 eucaryote Euler ZN EIGN :1 Euler :vergelijking van -- = equation eulerian/de Euler Euler-assen ZN MV :1 axes eulerian/de Euler eunuch ZN :1 eunucho eupatorium ZN :1 eupatorio euphorbia ZN :1 euphorbia euphotisch BN :1 euphotic :--e zone = zona euphotic euphuïsme ZN :1 euphuismo euphuïst ZN :1 euphuista euphuïstisch BN :1 euphuista, euphuistic Euratom ZN EIGN :1 Euratom Euraziatisch BN :1 eurasiatic :-- continent = continente eurasiatic Eurazië ZN EIGN :1 Eurasia euraziër ZN :1 eurasiano eureka! TW :1 eureka (G) euritmie ZN :1 eurhythmia euritmisch BN :1 eurhythmic :--e polsslag = pulso eurhythmic euro ZN :1 euro euroambtenaar ZN :1 functionario europee, eurofunctionario eurocentrisch BN :1 eurocentric eurocheque ZN :1 eurocheque eurocommissaris ZN :1 commissario europee, eurocommissario eurocommissie ZN :1 commission europee, eurocommission eurocommunisme ZN :1 eurocommunismo Eurocontrol ZN EIGN :1 Eurocontrol (E) eurocraat ZN :1 eurocrate eurocratisch BN :1 eurocratic eurodollar ZN :1 eurodollar eurodollarmarkt ZN :1 mercato del eurodollar eurofobie ZN :1 europhobia Euromarkt ZN EIGN :1 (landenorganisatie) Mercato Commun Europee :2 (markt voor tegoed in Amerikaanse dollars) Euromercato Europa ZN EIGN :1 (MYTH) Europa :2 (werelddeel) Europa :Raad van -- = Consilio de Europa Europacup ZN :1 cuppa (de) Europa Europacupvoetbal ZN :1 football (E) pro le cuppa (de) Europa europarlement ZN EIGN :1 Parlamento Europee, europarlamento europarlementariër ZN :1 europarlamentario, eurodeputato europarlementslid ZN :1 Zie: europarlementariër Europeaan ZN :1 europeo europeanisatie ZN :1 europeisation europeaniseren WW :1 europeisar europeanisering ZN :1 europeisation Europees BN :1 europee, de Europa :Europese Commissie = Commission Europee :lid van de Europese Commissie = commissario europee :Europese Gemeenschap = Communitate Europee :Europese Unie = Union Europee :Europese Betalingsunie = Union Europee de Pagamentos :Europees Parlement = Parlamento Europee :-- Rusland = Russia europee :-- Turkije = Turchia de Europa :-- record = record (E) europee :-- maken = europeisar :aanpassing aan --e normen = europeisation :streven naar --e eenwording = europeismo :voorstander van --e eenwording = europeista :-- karakter = europeitate Europees-Aziatisch BN :1 eurasian Europese ZN :1 europea europium ZN :1 europium europoliticus ZN :1 politico europee, europolitico Europoort ZN EIGN :1 Europoort (N) euroscepticus ZN :1 euroscepticus eurosceptisch BN :1 eurosceptic eurosocialisme ZN :1 eurosocialismo eurostrategisch BN :1 eurostrategic euroterrorisme ZN :1 euroterrorismo eurotop ZN :1 eurosummite Eurovisie ZN EIGN :1 Eurovision Eurovisiesongfestival ZN :1 festival de Eurovision Eurus ZN EIGN :1 Euro, Eurus Eustachius ZN EIGN :1 Eustachio :van -- = Eustachian :buis van -- = trompa/tuba Eustachian/de Eustachio Eustachiusbuis ZN :1 trompa/tuba Eustachian/de Eustachio eustatisch BN :1 eustatic :--e schommelingen = movimentos eustatic, eustatismo eutecticum ZN :1 eutectico eutectisch BN :1 eutectic :-- punt = puncto eutectic/de eutexia :-- mengsel = mixtura eutectic :--e legering = alligato eutectic, eutectico eutexie ZN :1 eutexia euthanaseren WW :1 practicar le euthanasia euthanasie ZN :1 euthanasia :actieve -- = euthanasia active :passieve -- = euthanasia passive :-- plegen = facer/applicar/practicar le euthanasia euthanasiegeval ZN :1 caso de euthanasia euthanasiepil ZN :1 pilula de euthanasia euthanasieprobleem ZN :1 problema del euthanasia euthanasieproblematiek ZN :1 problematica del euthanasia euthanasieverklaring ZN :1 declaration de euthanasia euthanasiewetgeving ZN :1 legislation del euthanasia euthanaticum ZN :1 euthanatico eutrofie ZN :1 eutrophia eutrofiëren WW :1 eutrophicar eutrofiëring ZN :1 eutrofisation, eutrofication eutroof BN :1 eutrophic euvel ZN :1 mal, defecto, vitio :een -- verhelpen = remediar un mal/defecto :aan een -- mank gaan = haber un defecto euvel BN :1 :de --e moed hebben om = haber le effronteria de :iemand iets -- duiden = reprochar {sj} un cosa a un persona euveldaad ZN :1 malfacto, crimine euvelmoed ZN :1 malignitate euvelmoedig BN :1 maligne e.v. :1 (Afk.: en volgende) e sq. (e sequentes) Eva ZN EIGN :1 Eva e.v.a. :1 (Afk.: en vele andere(n)) e multe alteres evacuatie ZN :1 evacuation, evacuamento evacuatiebevel ZN :1 ordine de evacuar/evacuation evacuatiebureau ZN :1 bureau (F)/officio de evacuation evacuatiegebied ZN :1 zona de evacuation evacuatieplan ZN :1 plano de evacuation evacué ZN :1 evacuato evacueren WW :1 evacuar :het -- = evacuation, evacuamento :een stad -- = evacuar un urbe :de burgers uit de gevarenzone -- = evacuar le civiles del zona de periculo evacuering ZN :1 Zie: evacuatie evaginatie ZN :1 evagination evagineren WW :1 evaginar evaluatie ZN :1 (waardeschatting/bepaling) evalutation, valutation :de -- van nieuwe produkten = le evalutation/valutation de nove productos :2 (nabespreking) evalutation, valutation :de -- van de cursus = le evalutation/valutation del curso evalueren WW :1 (schatten) evalutar, valutar :2 (nabespreken) evalutar, valutar :een cursus -- = evalutar/valutar un curso evangeliarium ZN :1 evangeliario evangelie ZN :1 evangelio :de vier --n = le quatro evangelios :-- van Marcus = evangelio de/secundo Marco :synoptische --n = evangelios synoptic :apocrief -- = evangelio apocryphe :tegen de leer van het -- = antievangelic :het -- prediken/verkondigen = predicar le evangelio, evangelisar :verkondiging/prediking van het -- = evangelisation evangeliebediening ZN :1 ministerio del evangelio evangelieboek ZN :1 evangeliario evangeliedienaar ZN :1 ministro del evangelio evangelieleer ZN :1 doctrina evangelic, evangelismo evangeliemissaal ZN :1 evangeliario evangeliënharmonie ZN :1 concordantia/harmonia del evangelios, diatessaron evangelieprediker ZN :1 evangelisator evangelieprediking ZN :1 predication del evangelio, evangelisation evangeliesatiebijeenkomst ZN :1 reunion de evangelisation evangelieverkondiger ZN :1 evangelisator evangelieverkondiging ZN :1 predication del evangelio, evangelisation evangeliewaarheid ZN :1 veritate evangelic evangeliewoord ZN :1 evangelio Evangelina ZN EIGN :1 Evangelina evangelisatie ZN :1 (verbreiding van het evangelie) evangelisation :2 (bekering tot het evangelie) evangelisation evangelisator ZN :1 evangelisator evangelisch BN :1 (overeenkomstig het evangelie) evangelic :--e parabel = parabola evangelic :--e zachtmoedigheid = mansuetude evangelic :--e nederigheid = humilitate evangelic :2 (PROT) evangelic evangeliseren WW :1 (het evangelie verkondigen) evangelisar :2 (tot het evangelie bekeren) evangelisar evangelist ZN :1 (schrijver van een der evangeliën) evangelista :2 (voorganger) evangelisator, (PROT) evangelista evangelistiek ZN :1 evangelistica evaporatie ZN :1 evaporation evaporatiepan ZN :1 capsula evaporator ZN :1 evaporator evaporeren WW :1 (uitdampen) evaporar se :2 (vervliegen) evaporar se, volatilisar se evaporiet ZN :1 evaporite evaporimeter ZN :1 vaporimetro evasie ZN :1 evasion evasief BN :1 evasive :-- antwoord = responsa evasive EVD :1 (Afk.: Economische Voorlichtingsdienst) Servicio de Informationes Economic evectie ZN :1 evection even BW :1 (in dezelfde/gelijke mate) si, assi, equalmente :-- mooi als ... = si/assi belle como ... :2 (amper) a pena :-- aanraken = toccar a pena :3 (een korte tijd) un momento, un instante, un pauco, un poco :het duurt nog wel -- = il tardara un pauco/un poco :4 :om het -- welk boek = qualcunque libro, non importa qual libro even BN :1 (WISK) par :twee is een -- getal = duo es un numero par :-- huisnummers = casas con numeros par :-- functie = function par evenaar ZN :1 equator, linea (equinoctial) :thermische -- = equator thermal/thermic :magnetische -- = equator magnetic, linea aclinic evenals VW :1 como, assi como evenaren WW :1 equalar :niet te -- = inequalabile, inimitabile :iemand in schoonheid -- = equalar un persona in beltate evenaring ZN :1 equalisation, equalitate evenbeeld ZN :1 portrait (F), replica, imagine :zij is het -- van haar moeder = illa es le vive imagine de su matre eveneens BW :1 equalmente, etiam, anque, alsi, assi, idem evenement ZN :1 evento, evenimento :belangrijk -- = evento importante evengeveerd BN :1 (PLANTK) paripennate evengoed BW :1 equalmente, etiam, anque, alsi, assi, idem :men zou -- kunnen zeggen = on poterea dicer equalmente evenhoevig BN :1 artiodactyle, paridigitate evenhoevigen ZN MV :1 artiodactylos evenknie ZN :1 equal, homologo :iemands -- zijn = esser le equal de un persona evenmachtig BN :1 equal in poter evenmatig BN :1 proportional evenmens ZN :1 proximo evenmiddelpuntig BN :1 concentric evenmin BW :1 assi pauco/poco (que) :hij is -- geleerd als verstandig = ille es assi pauco sapiente que intelligente :ik kom niet en mijn vrouw -- = io non veni ni mi spo(n)sa evennaaste ZN :1 proximo evennachtslijn ZN :1 linea equinoctial, equator evenredig BN :1 proportionate, proportional :--e vertegenwoordiging = representation proportional, proportionalismo :--e verhouding = proportionalitate :-- maken = proportionar :--e verdeling = repartition proportional :recht -- = directemente proportional :omgekeerd -- = inversemente proportionate/proportional :het loon is -- aan de inspanning = le salario es proportional al effortio :-- deel = parte proportional, quota evenredige ZN :1 (WISK) quantitate proportional, (lijn) linea proportional evenredigheid ZN :1 (gelijkheid van verhoudingen) proportionalitate, proportion, rata :in/naar -- = proportionalmente, pro rata :in -- met = in proportion a :in -- brengen met = proportionar a :dat staat niet in -- tot = isto non es proportionate a :gebrek aan -- = disproportion :2 (WISK) proportion :rekenkundige -- = proportion arithmetic :gedurige/aaneengeschakelde -- = proportion continue :harmonische -- = proportion harmonic :voorgaande term van een -- = prime termino de un proportion, antecedente eventjes BW :1 (een korte tijd) un parve/curte/breve instante/momento, brevemente :wacht -- = attende un momento :hij is hier -- geweest = ille ha essite/passate hic un breve momento :2 (amper) a pena :-- aanraken = toccar a pena :3 (met weinig tijd/moeite) in un momento/instante :laat mij dat -- doen = permitte que io lo face in un momento eventratie ZN :1 eventration eventualiteit ZN :1 eventualitate :op alle --en voorbereid zijn = esser preste/preparate a tote eventualitate/pro qualcunque cosa :tegen --en gewaarborgd zijn = esser garantite contra ulle eventualitate eventualiter BW :1 eventualmente eventueel BN :1 eventual, possibile :--e kosten = costos eventual :--e schade = damno(s) eventual :--e concurrent = concurrente possibile :hij zal een --e benoeming aannemen = ille acceptara un possibile nomination :bij --e moeilijkheden = in caso de possibile difficultates :men kan -- ook met een cheque betalen = pagamento per cheque es anque possibile si on lo desira/desidera eventueel BW :1 eventualmente, in le eventualitate, in le occurrentia evenveel TELW :1 tanto :ieder krijgt -- = cata uno recipe tanto :-- houden van A als van B = amar tanto A como B evenvingerig BN :1 artiodactyle evenwaardig BN :1 equivalente evenwaardigheid ZN :1 equivalentia evenwel BW :1 tamen, nonobstante, totevia evenwicht ZN :1 equilibrio, balancia :politiek -- = equilibrio politic :ecologisch -- = equilibrio/balancia ecologic :in -- zijn = esser equilibre/equilibrate/in equilibrio/in balancia :geestelijk -- = equilibrio mental :monetair -- = equilibrio monetari :biologisch -- = equilibrio biologic :(NAT) -- van krachten = equilibrio de fortias :(NAT) dynamisch/bewegelijk -- = equilibrio dynamic :(NAT) indifferent -- = equilibrio indifferente :(NAT) stabiel -- = equilibrio stabile :(NAT) wankel/instabiel/labiel -- = equilibrio instabile/labile :(SCHEI) chemisch -- = equilibrio chimic :(EC) -- op de betalingsbalans = equilibrio del balancia del pagamentos :strategisch -- = equilibrio/balancia strategic :in -- brengen = mitter in equilibrio, equilibrar, stabilisar :uit zijn -- brengen = rumper le equilibrio de, disequilibrar :het -- doen verliezen = disequilibrar :uit zijn (geestelijk) -- gebracht = disequilibrate :de krachten in -- = brengen/houden = equilibrar le fortias :het -- bewaren = guardar/mantener le equilibrio :iets in -- houden = mantener/guardar un cosa in equilibrio :het -- herstellen = restablir/restabilir le equilibrio, reequilibrar :het -- verstoren = perturbar le equilibrio :het -- verbreken = rumper le equilibrio :verstoring van het -- = perturbation del equilibrio :het -- verliezen = perder le equilibrio :afwezigheid van -- = disequilibrio :in -- zijn/houden = contrabalanciar, compensar :2 (gelijkheid in gewicht) equiponderantia :hetzelfde -- hebben = equiponderar :3 (gematigdheid) mesura evenwichtig BN :1 del mesme peso, equal in peso :2 (FIG) equilibrate, stabile, ponderate, harmoniose :-- man = homine equilibrate :-- samengestelde voeding = alimentation equilibrate :--e gemoedstoestand = stato de anima stabile/equilibrate :--e kracht = fortia equilibrate :--e belasting = carga equilibrate :--e opbouw = construction equilibrate :--e verdeling = repartition equilibrate :--e verhoudingen = 1. (mbt maten) proportiones equilibrate, 2. (mbt relaties) relationes equilibrate evenwichtigheid ZN :1 equalitate de peso, equilibrio :2 (FIG) equilibrio mental/de humor, stabilitate evenwichtsanalyse ZN :1 analyse (-ysis) static evenwichtsbaan ZN :1 orbita de equilibrio evenwichtsbalk ZN :1 barra/trabe/trave de equilibrio/de balancia evenwichtsboom ZN :1 Zie: evenwichtsbalk evenwichtsgevoel ZN :1 senso static/de equilibrio/de balancia, equilibration evenwichtsgymnastiek ZN :1 gymnastica de equilibrio evenwichtsinrichting ZN :1 equilibrator evenwichtskracht ZN :1 fortia equilibrante evenwichtskunstenaar ZN :1 equilibrista evenwichtsleer ZN :1 statica evenwichtsoefening ZN :1 exercitio de equilibrio evenwichtsorgaan ZN :1 organo del equilibrio/balancia evenwichtspositie ZN :1 position de equilibrio evenwichtsprijs ZN :1 precio de equilibrio evenwichtsproces ZN :1 processo de equilibrio evenwichtsprofiel ZN :1 (van rivieren) profilo de equilibrio evenwichtspunt ZN :1 puncto de equilibrio evenwichtsreactie ZN :1 (SCHEI) reaction reversibile evenwichtsreflex ZN :1 reflexo de equilibrio evenwichtsstand ZN :1 Zie: evenwichtstoestand evenwichtssteentje ZN :1 otolitho evenwichtsstoornis ZN :1 perturbation/disturbantia del equilibrio evenwichtstemperatuur ZN :1 temperatura de equilibrio evenwichtstoestand ZN :1 stato/position/situation de equilibrio, equilibrio :een -- bereiken = attinger un equilibrio/balancia :in de -- terugkeren = retornar in le stato de equilibrio evenwichtsverstoring ZN :1 Zie: evenwichtsstoornis evenwichtsvoorwaarde ZN :1 condition de equilibrio evenwichtswaarde ZN :1 valor de equilibrio evenwichtszenuw ZN :1 nervo de equilibrio evenwichtszin ZN :1 equilibration evenwijdig BN :1 parallel :--e lijnen = lineas parallel, parallelas :die weg loopt -- met de spoorbaan = iste cammino es parallel al via ferree/del traino evenwijdigheid ZN :1 parallelismo evenzeer BW :1 (in even hoge mate) tanto, al mesme grado :zij wordt -- bewonderd als gehaat = ille es tanto admirate quanto/como odiate :2 (eveneens) equalmente evenzo BW :1 item, etiam, anque, alsi, mesmo, del mesme maniera/modo evenzogoed BW :1 (net zo goed) Zie: evengoed :2 (desondanks) totevia, nonobstante, tamen evenzoveel TELW :1 Zie: evenveel ever ZN :1 porco salvage everkop ZN :1 testa/capite de porco salvage eversie ZN :1 eversion everwortel ZN :1 carlina vulgar everzwijn ZN :1 Zie: ever evictie ZN :1 eviction evident BN :1 evidente, obvie, manifeste, clar, certe :-- betekenis = senso evidente/obvie :een --e verschrijving = un lapsus calami (L) obvie evidentie ZN :1 evidentia evidentiegevoel ZN :1 sentimento de evidentia evocatie ZN :1 evocation evocatief BN :1 evocatori, evocative, suggestive, plastic, expressive :de --e kracht van zijn taal = le poter evocative/suggestive de su linguage evoceren WW :1 evocar evolueren WW :1 (zich geleidelijk ontwikkelen) evolver se, disveloppar se evolutie ZN :1 evolution :geleidelijke -- = evolution continue :sprongsgewijze -- = evolution discontinue :gerichte -- = evolution orthogenetic, orthogenese (-esis) :convergente -- = evolution convergente :divergerende -- = evolution divergente :-- van de soort = evolution del specie evolutief BN :1 evolutive :het --e verband tussen elkaar opvolgende soorten = le relation evolutive inter species que se seque evolutiefactor ZN :1 factor de evolution evolutieleer ZN :1 Zie: evolutietheorie evolutieproces ZN :1 processo de evolution evolutiestadium ZN :1 stadio evolutive/evolutionari/de evolution evolutietheorie ZN :1 theoria del evolution, doctrina evolutionista, evolutionismo :aanhanger van de -- = evolutionista evolutionair BN :1 evolutionari evolutionisme ZN :1 evolutionismo :-- van Spencer = evolutionismo de Spencer :-- de Lamarck = evolutionismo de Lamarck :-- van Darwin = evolutionismo de darwin evolutionist ZN :1 evolutionista evolutionistisch BN :1 evolutionista, evolutionistic :--e theorie = theoria evolutionista/evolutionistic :--e leer = doctrina evolutionista/evolutionistic evoqueren WW :1 evocar Evriet ZN :1 Zie: Ivriet evt. :1 (Afk.: eventueel) possibilemente E-weg ZN :1 autostrata europee ex BN :1 ancian, ex- ex VZ :1 ex :2 (JUR) in virtute de ex ZN :1 :haar -- = su ex(-marito) exacerbatie ZN :1 (MED) exacerbation exact BN :1 (zonder afwijking uitgevoerd) exacte, precise, accurate, (betrouwbaar) fidel :--e vertaling = traduction fidel :2 (op wiskundige grondslag gebouwd) exacte :--e wetenschappen = scientias exacte exactheid ZN :1 exactitude, precision :2 :(betrouwbaarheid) -- van een vertaling = fidelitate de un traduction ex aequo :1 ex aequo (L) exagereren WW :1 exaggerar exaltatie ZN :1 exaltation exalteren WW :1 exaltar examen ZN :1 examine :schriftelijk -- = examine scripte :mondeling -- = examine oral/verbal :aanvullend -- = examine suppletive :afsluitend -- = examine final :vergelijkend -- = examine comparative :zich op een -- voorbereiden = preparar se a un examine :zich voor een -- laten inschrijven = facer inscriber se pro un examine :iemand voor een -- oproepen = convocar un persona a un examine :-- doen/afleggen = facer un examine :een -- overdoen = refacer un examine :voor het -- slagen, door een -- komen = passar le examine :voor het -- zakken/afgewezen worden = esser refusate al examine, non passar le examine :een -- afnemen aan = examinar examencommissie ZN :1 commission de examine examendag ZN :1 die de examine examenduur ZN :1 durata/duration del examine exameneis ZN :1 exigentia de examine examengebouw ZN :1 edificio de examine examenkandidaat ZN :1 candidato (al examine) examenkoorts ZN :1 febre de examine examenlokaal ZN :1 sala de examine examenonderdeel ZN :1 parte de un examine examenopgave ZN :1 proba/prova de examine examenperiode ZN :1 periodo del examine(s) examenprogramma ZN :1 programma de un examine examenstof ZN :1 materia(s) del examine examenstudie ZN :1 studio de examine, preparation a un examine examentijd ZN :1 Zie: examenperiode examenuitslag ZN :1 resultato del examine examenvak ZN :1 materia de examine examenvraag ZN :1 question de examine examenzaal ZN :1 Zie: examenlokaal examinandus ZN :1 candidato examinator ZN :1 examinante, examinator, interrogator :welwillende -- = examinator indulgente :strenge -- = examinator sever examineren WW :1 examinar, interrogar exantheem ZN :1 exanthema exanthemateus BN :1 exanthematic, exanthematose :--e uitslag = eruption exanthematose exanthematisch BN :1 exanthematic, exanthematose exarch ZN :1 exarcho :-- van Ravenna = exarcho de Ravenna exarchaat ZN :1 exarchato :-- van Ravenna = exarchato de Ravenna (568-752) exasperatie ZN :1 exasperation exaspereren WW :1 exasperar Exc. :1 (Afk.: Excellentie) Excellentia ex cathedra ZN :1 ex cathedra (L) :de paus is onfeilbaar wanneer hij -- spreekt = le papa es infallibile quando ille parla ex cathedra excavatie ZN :1 excavation excavator ZN :1 excavator excederen WW :1 exceder excellent BN :1 excellente excellentie ZN :1 (voortreffelijkheid) excellentia :2 (titel) Excellentia :Uwe Excellentie = Vostre Excellentia excelleren WW :1 exceller excenter ZN :1 circulo excentric/eccentric excentriciteit ZN :1 (ligging buiten het middelpunt) excentricitate, eccentricitate :2 (zonderlingheid) excentricitate, eccentricitate, bizarria, extravagantia excentriek BN :1 (buiten het middelpunt) excentric, eccentric :2 (zonderling) excentric, eccentric, bizarre, extravagante excentriek(eling) ZN :1 excentrico, eccentrico excentrisch BN :1 excentric, eccentric, peripheric :--e cirkels = circulos excentric :-- gelegen wijk = quartiero excentric/peripheric exceptie ZN :1 (ook JUR) exception :peremptoire -- = exception peremptori :dilatore -- = exception dilatori :een -- met iemand maken = facer un exception pro un persona :bij -- = exceptionalmente, como un exception exceptief BN :1 de exception :--e wet = lege de exception exceptionaliteit ZN :1 exceptionalitate exceptioneel BN :1 exceptional :een -- geval = un caso exceptional excerpeerder ZN :1 excerptor, abbreviator, compendiator excerperen WW :1 facer un résumé (F)/extracto, excerper, abbreviar, resumer, compendiar excerpt ZN :1 excerpto, extracto, compendio, résumé (F) :een -- maken = excerper :iemand die een -- maakt = excerptor, abbreviator, compendiator excerptenboek ZN :1 libro de excerptos excerptenlijst ZN :1 lista de excerptos excerptenverzameling ZN :1 collection de excerptos exces ZN :1 (buitensporigheid) excesso :zich aan --sen te buiten gaan = committer excessos :2 (overschrijding van de ambtsbevoegdheid) excesso excessief BN :1 excessive, dismesurate, exorbitante :--e prijzen = precios exorbitante excessiviteit ZN :1 excessivitate excideren WW :1 disbridar :een abces -- = disbridar un abscesso excipiens ZN :1 excipiente excisie ZN :1 excision excitatie ZN :1 (opwekking) excitation, exhortation, stimulation :2 (ELEKTR) excitation :3 (staat van opgewondenheid) excitation, exaltation, agitation excitatiecircuit ZN :1 circuito de excitation excitatiespoel ZN :1 bobina de excitation exciteren WW :1 excitar, stimular exclamatie ZN :1 exclamation exclamatieteken ZN :1 Zie: uitroepteken exclameren WW :1 exclamar exclaustratie ZN :1 exclaustration exclaustreren WW :1 exclaustrar exclave ZN :1 exclave :Baarle-Hertog is een Belgische -- in Nederland = Baarle-Hertog es un exclave belge in Nederland excluderen WW :1 excluder exclusie ZN :1 exclusion exclusief BN :1 (iemand of iets anders uitsluitend) exclusive :--e rechten = derectos eclusive :2 (personen uitsluitend) exclusive, selecte :--e club = club (E) selecte/private :--e kringen = circulos selecte/exclusive :3 (niet overal verkrijgbaar) exclusive :-- model = modello exclusive :--e markt = mercato exclusive exclusief BW :1 :-- BTW = sin (includer le) TVA (= taxa de valor adjungite) exclusivisme ZN :1 exclusivismo exclusivist ZN :1 exclusivista exclusivistisch BN :1 exclusivista :--e economische politiek = politica economic exclusivista exclusiviteit ZN :1 exclusivitate exclusiviteitsbeding ZN :1 clausula de exclusivitate excommunicatie ZN :1 excommunicatie, anathema excommunicatiebul ZN :1 bulla de excommunication excommuniceerder ZN :1 excommunicator excommuniceren WW :1 excommunicar, anathemisar :een groep ketters -- = excommunicar/anathemisar un gruppo de hereticos excommuniëren WW :1 Zie: excommuniceren excommunist ZN :1 excommunista excommunistisch BN :1 excommunista excreet ZN :1 producto de excretion excrement ZN :1 excremento excretie ZN :1 excretion excretieorgaan ZN :1 organo excretori/de excretion excretieprodukt ZN :1 producto excretori/de excretion excursie ZN :1 (uitstapje) excursion, tour (F) :op -- gaan, een -- maken = ir a facer un excursion, excursionar :-- onder geleide = excursion con guida :het maken van --s = excursionismo :deelnemer aan een -- = excursionista :2 (leer/werkbezoek) visita de studio, excursion (de studio) :3 (uitweiding) digression excursionist ZN :1 excursionista excusabel BN :1 excusabile, pardonabile, exculpabile, disculpabile excuseren WW :1 excusar, pardonar, exculpar, disculpar :geëxcuseerd zijn = haber un excusa :wilt u me even -- = per favor, excusa me pro un momento excuserend BN :1 excusatori, exculpatori excuus ZN :1 excusa, excusation, exculpation, disculpation :een geldig -- hebben = haber un excusa valide :welk -- gaf hij op? = que excusa ha ille date? :zijn --es maken/aanbieden = presentar su excusas, excusar se :--es aanvaarden = acceptar excusas execrabel BN :1 execrabile executabel BN :1 executabile executant ZN :1 (MUZ) executante, instrumentista :2 (van testament) executor executeren WW :1 executar executeur ZN :1 executor executeur-testamentair ZN :1 executor testamentari executie ZN :1 (beslaglegging) execution :2 (terechtstelling) execution executiedetachement ZN :1 Zie: executiepeloton executief BN :1 executive executiepaal ZN :1 poste de execution executiepeloton ZN :1 peloton de execution executiewaarde ZN :1 valor de execution executoir BN :1 executori :een vonnis -- verklaren = declarar executori un sententia executoor BN :1 Zie: executoir executoriaal BN :1 executori exedra ZN :1 exedra exegeet ZN :1 exegeta exegese ZN :1 exegese (-esis) :grammatische -- = exegese (-esis) grammatical :historische -- = exegese (-esis) historic :wetenschap der -- = exegetica exegetisch BN :1 exegetic :--e methode = methodo exegetic exempel ZN :1 exemplo exemplaar ZN :1 exemplar, pecia, copia, specimen (L) :-- van een boek = exemplar de un libro :tweede -- = duplicato :de onverkochte --en = le copias invendite exemplair BN :1 exemplari exemplarisch BN :1 (als voorbeeld dienend) exemplari, illustrative :2 (tot voorbeeld strekkend) exemplari, commendabile exemplificatie ZN :1 exemplification exemplificatorisch BN :1 exemplificative exempt BN :1 exempte exemptie ZN :1 exemption exequatur ZN :1 exequatur (L) exerceren WW :1 facer exercitios exercitie ZN :1 exercitio exercitiemunitie ZN :1 munition de exercitio/exercitation exercitiereglement ZN :1 regulamento de exercitio exercitieterrein ZN :1 placia de armas, campo de exercitios exercitieveld ZN :1 Zie: exercitieterrein exfoliatie ZN :1 exfoliation exhalatie ZN :1 exhalation exhaleren WW :1 exhalar exhauster ZN :1 exhaustor exhaustief BN :1 exhaustive, complete exhaustor ZN :1 exhaustor exhiberen WW :1 (uitstallen) exhiber :2 (overleggen) exhiber, presentar exhibitie ZN :1 (uitstalling) exhibition :2 (overlegging) exhibition, presentation exhibitionisme ZN :1 exhibitionismo exhibitionist ZN :1 exhibitionista exhibitionistisch BN :1 exhibitionista, exhibitionistic :-- gedrag = comportamento exhibitionista/exhibitionistic :-- gebaar = gesto exhibitionista/exhibitionistic :--e houding = posa exhibitionista/exhibitionistic exhortatie ZN :1 exhortation exhortatief BN :1 exhortative exhorteren WW :1 exhortar exhumatie ZN :1 exhumation exigentie ZN :1 exigentia exil ZN :1 (ballingschap) exilio :2 (ballingsoord) exilio exileren WW :1 exiliar eximeren WW :1 eximer existent BN :1 existente existentialisme ZN :1 philosophia existential/existentialista, existentialismo existentialist ZN :1 existentialista existentialistisch BN :1 existentialista :--e filosofie = philosophia existentialista :-- toneel = theatro existentialista existentie ZN :1 existentia existentieel BN :1 existential :--e filosofie = philosophia existential existentiefilosofie ZN :1 Zie: existentialisme existentiefilosoof ZN :1 existentialista existentietheorema ZN :1 theorema de existentia existeren WW :1 exister exit ZN :1 (TONEEL) (af) exit :2 (uitgang) exito ex-katholiek ZN :1 ex-catholico ex-libris ZN :1 ex-libris (L) ex-librisverzameling ZN :1 collection de ex-libris (L) ex-minister ZN :1 ex-ministro exobiologie ZN :1 exobiologia exobiologisch BN :1 exobiologic exobioloog ZN :1 exobiologo, exobiologista exocentrisch BN :1 exocentric exocrien BN :1 exocrin :--e klieren = glandulas exocrin exoderm ZN :1 exoderma exodus ZN :1 exodo :(BIJBEL) Exodus = Exodo :de -- betreffend = exodic :iemand die deelneemt in een -- = exodista exogaam BN :1 exogame, exogamic :--e huwelijken = matrimonios exogame/exogamic exogamie ZN :1 exogamia exogastrulatie ZN :1 exogastrulation exogeen BN :1 exogene :--e vergiftiging = intoxication exogene :--e factoren = factores exogene exoneratie ZN :1 exoneration exophthalmus ZN :1 exophthalmia, exophthalmo exoplaneet ZN :1 exoplaneta exorbitant BN :1 exorbitante :--e prijs = precio exorbitante exorciseren WW :1 exorcisar exorcisme ZN :1 exorcismo exorcist ZN :1 exorcista exordium ZN :1 exordio exosfeer ZN :1 exosphera exoskelet ZN :1 exoskeleto exosmose ZN :1 exosmose (-osis) exostose ZN :1 esostose (-osis) exoterisch BN :1 exoteric :--e leer = doctrina esoteric exoterisme ZN :1 exoterismo :-- van een filosofi-sche leer = exoterismo de un doctrina philosophic exotherm BN :1 exothermic :--e reactie = reaction exothermic exotisch BN :1 exotic :--e plant = planta exotic :-- cachet = exotismo exotisme ZN :1 exotismo exotoxine ZN :1 exotoxina expander ZN :1 extensor expanderen WW :1 expander, extender expansie ZN :1 (uitzetting, uitbreiding) expansion :commerciële -- = expansion commercial :economische -- = expansion economic :industriële -- = expansion industrial :2 (vergroting van grondgebied) expansion :territoriale -- = expansion territorial :koloniale -- = expansion colonial :3 (TAAL) expansion expansiebuis ZN :1 tubo de expansion expansiedrang ZN :1 expansionismo expansiedrift ZN :1 expansionismo expansief BN :1 (mbt expansie) expansive :--e kracht = fortia expansive :2 (mededeelzaam) expansive, communicative expansiegraad ZN :1 grado de expansion expansieklep ZN :1 valvula de expansion expansiepolitiek ZN :1 politica expansionista/de expansion, expansionismo expansieruimte ZN :1 spatio de expansion expansiescheur ZN :1 fissura de expansion/de dilatation expansiestoom ZN :1 vapor de expansion expansievat ZN :1 vaso/tank (E) de expansion expansievermogen ZN :1 poter de expansion expansiezucht ZN :1 expansionismo expansionisme ZN :1 expansionismo expansionist ZN :1 expansionista expansionistisch BN :1 expansionista, expansionistic :--e politiek = politica expansionista/expansionistic expatriatie ZN :1 expatriation expatriëren WW :1 expatriar expatriëring ZN :1 expatriation expectatie ZN :1 (MED) expectation expectatief BN :1 expectante, expectative :--e geneeskunde = medecina expectante/expectative expectoratie ZN :1 expectoration expectoreren WW :1 (ophoesten) expectorar expediënt ZN :1 expediente expediëren WW :1 expedir, inviar expediteur ZN :1 expeditor expediteursfirma ZN :1 Zie: expeditiefirma expeditie ZN :1 (verzending van goederen) expedition :de koper betaalt de -- = le comprator paga le costos del expedition/invio/transporto :2 (MIL, etc.) expedition :wetenschappelijke -- = expedition scientific :militaire -- = expedition militar :een -- aanvoeren = commandar un expedition expeditieafdeling ZN :1 section/departimento del expeditiones expeditiebaas ZN :1 Zie: expeditiechef expeditiebedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de expeditiones expeditiechef ZN :1 chef (F) del expeditiones expeditiecorps ZN :1 corps (F)/corpore expeditionari expeditiefirma ZN :1 firma de expedition expeditiegewicht ZN :1 peso del expedition expeditiekantoor ZN :1 agentia de expedition expeditiekosten ZN MV :1 costos de expedition expeditieleger ZN :1 armea expeditionari expeditielid ZN :1 membro del expedition expeditiemacht ZN :1 fortia expeditionari expeditieonderneming ZN :1 Zie: expeditiebedrijf expeditiepersoneel ZN :1 personal de expedition expeditietroepen ZN MV :1 truppas expeditionari expeditionair BN :1 expeditionari experiment ZN :1 experimentation, experimento, experientia :scheikundig -- = experimento chimic :een wetenschappelijk -- doen/uitvoeren = facer un experimento scientific experimentator ZN :1 experimentator experimenteel BN :1 experimental, empiric :--e wetenschap = scientia experimental/empiric :--e natuurkunde/fysica = physica experimental/empiric :--e scheikunde/chemie = chimia experimental/empiric :--e psychologie = psychologia experimental :--e kennis = cognoscentia/cognoscimento/saper experimental :--e methode = methodo experimental/empiric :--e fase = phase experimental :-- stadium = stadio experimental :-- theater = theatro experimental experimenteerschool ZN :1 schola experimental experimenteertafel ZN :1 tabula pro/de experimentos experimenteren WW :1 experimentar :het -- = experimentation :-- met chemische stoffen = experimentar con substantias chimic :-- met een nieuwe techniek = experimentar con un nove technica expert ZN :1 experto, cognoscitor :-- zijn in het vak = esser experto in le materia :-- zijn op een bepaald gebied = esser experto in un campo determinate :medisch -- = experto medic(al) expertise ZN :1 examine per un experto, expertise (F) :gerechtelijk geneeskundige -- = expertise forense :aan een -- onderwerpen = submitter a un expertise :een -- ondergaan = esser submittite a un expertise expertisebureau ZN :1 agentia de expertises (F) expertisekosten ZN MV :1 costos de expertise (F) expertiserapport ZN :1 reporto de expertos/de expertise (F) expiratie ZN :1 (uitademing) expiration :2 (dood) expiration :3 (afloop) expiration expiratiedatum ZN :1 data de expiration expiratorisch BN :1 expiratori :-- accent = accento expiratori expireren WW :1 (sterven) expirar :2 (aflopen) expirar :de termijn expireert = le termino expira explant(aat) ZN :1 explant expletief BN :1 expletive explicateur ZN :1 explicator explicatie ZN :1 explication expliceren WW :1 explicar expliciet BN :1 explicite, expresse :--e definitie = definition explicite :--e vergelijking = equation explicite explicitatie ZN :1 explicitation expliciteren WW :1 explicitar :het -- = explicitation :(WISK) een variabele -- = explicitar un variabile expliqueren WW :1 explicar exploder ZN :1 exploditor exploderen WW :1 exploder, facer explosion, saltar, (met lawaai) detonar, (snel en met lawaai) deflagrar :--de stoffen = explosivos :2 (SCHEI) fulminar :het -- = fulmination exploitabel BN :1 exploitabile {plwa}, (lonend) remunerative exploitant ZN :1 exploitator {plwa} exploitatie ZN :1 exploitation {plwa} :iets in -- hebben = exploitar {plwa} un cosa :maatschappij tot -- van = compania pro le exploitation de :-- van een spoorwegnet = exploitation de un rete ferroviari :2 (uitbuiting, misbruik) exploitation {plwa} :-- van de arbeiders = exploitation del travaliatores exploitatiecijfers ZN MV :1 cifras de exploitation {plwa} exploitatiekosten ZN :1 costos de exploitation {plwa} exploitatiemaatschappij ZN :1 compania/societate de exploitation {plwa} exploitatievorm ZN :1 forma de exploitation {plwa} exploitatiewinst ZN :1 profito/beneficio de exploitation {plwa} exploiteerbaar BN :1 exploitabile {plwa} :niet -- ertslaag = jacimento inexploitabile de mineral exploiteren WW :1 (ontginnen) exploitar {plwa} :het -- = exploitation :2 (misbruiken) exploitar {plwa} :het -- = exploitation :de arbeiders -- = exploitar le travaliatores exploratie ZN :1 (verkenning) exploration :2 (opsporing van delfstoffen) exploration, prospection exploratieboring ZN :1 foration de exploration/prospection exploratieterrein ZN :1 terreno de exploration exploratiewerk ZN :1 labores de exploration exploreren WW :1 (verkennen) explorar :2 (op bodemschatten onderzoeken) explorar, prospectar explosie ZN :1 (ontploffing) explosion, (met lawaai) detonation, (snel en met lawaai) deflagration :2 (sterke uitbreiding/verhoging, etc.) explosion explosief BN :1 (ontplofbaar) explosive :--e stoffen = explosivos :verwoestende kracht van een -- = poter destructive de un explosivo :2 (FIG) (van de aard van een explosie) explosive :--e groei = crescentia explosive, explosion :--e situatie = situation explosive :3 (TAAL) explosive, occlusive :-- medeklinker = consonante explosive/occlusive explosief ZN :1 (ontplofbare stof) explosivo :2 (TAAL) consonante explosive/occlusive, occlusiva explosiegevaar ZN :1 periculo/risco de explosion explosiegolf ZN :1 unda explosive explosiemotor ZN :1 motor a/de explosion explosiestof ZN :1 substantia explosive explosiviteit ZN :1 explosivitate :-- van een gas = explosivitate de un gas expo ZN :1 expo(position) expoliticus ZN :1 expolitico exponent ZN :1 (WISK) exponente :2 (vertegenwoordigend persoon) exponente, representante exponentieel BN :1 exponential :--e vergelijking = equation exponential :--e functie = function exponential :--e integraal = integral exponential :--e groei = (ac)crescimento/crescita exponential :--e fase = phase exponential exponeren WW :1 exponer export ZN :1 exportation :goederen voor de -- = mercantias destinate al exportation/pro le exportation :de -- stopzetten = stoppar le exportation exportaardappel ZN :1 patata de exportation exportafdeling ZN :1 servicio de exportation exportartikel ZN :1 articulo de/pro exportation exportatie ZN :1 exportation exportbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa/casa de exportation exportbeleid ZN :1 politica del exportationes exportbepaling ZN :1 disposition de exportation exportbeperkingen ZN MV :1 restrictiones de exportation exportbier ZN :1 bira de exportation exportcampagne ZN :1 campania de exportation exportcentrum ZN :1 centro de exportation exportcijfer ZN :1 cifra de exportation exporteerbaar BN :1 exportabile exporteren WW :1 exportar :het -- = exportation :weer -- = reexportar exporterend BN :1 exportator :Organisatie van Olie-exporterende Landen, OPEC = Organisation del Paises Exportator de Petroleo, OPEP exporteur ZN :1 exportator :-- van granen = exportator de cereales exportfirma ZN :1 firma/interprisa de exportation exportgoederen ZN MV :1 mercantias de exportation exportgroei ZN :1 Zie: exportstijging exporthandel ZN :1 commercio exportator/de exportation exporthaven ZN :1 porto de exportation exportindustrie ZN :1 industria de exportation exportland ZN :1 pais exportator exportlicentie ZN :1 Zie: exportvergunning exportmanager ZN :1 manager (E) del exportationes exportmarkt ZN :1 mercato de exportation exportmogelijkheden ZN MV :1 possibilitates de exportation exportonderneming ZN :1 Zie: exportbedrijf exportorder ZN :1 ordine pro exportation exportoverschot ZN :1 excesso/excedente/surplus (F) de exportation exportpremie ZN :1 premio de exportation exportprijs ZN :1 precio de exportation exportprodukt ZN :1 producto de exportation exportsaldo ZN :1 saldo de exportation exportsector ZN :1 sector de exportation exportstijging ZN :1 augmento/augmentation del exportation exportverbod ZN :1 interdiction/prohibition de exportation exportvergunning ZN :1 licentia/permisso/autorisation de exportation exportverpakking ZN :1 imballage pro le exportation exportvolume ZN :1 volumine del exportationes exportwaarde ZN :1 valor de exportation exportzaak ZN :1 casa/interprisa de exportation exposant ZN :1 expositor, exhibitor exposé ZN :1 exposition :een -- geven = facer un exposition, exponer exposeren WW :1 exponer, exhiber expositie ZN :1 (tentoonstelling) exposition, exhibition :2 (uiteenzetting) exposition :3 (TONEEL, MUZ) exposition expositiegebouw ZN :1 edificio de exposition(es)/exhibition(es) expositieruimte ZN :1 Zie: expositiezaal expositieterrein ZN :1 terreno de exposition(es)/exhibition(es) expositiezaal ZN :1 sala de exposition(es)/exhibition(es), salon expres BW :1 (met opzet) expresso, deliberatemente, voluntari(e)mente, intentionalmente :hij heeft het -- gedaan = ille lo ha facite expresso :2 (met de bepaalde bedoeling) expressemente :ik kom -- om hem te spreken = io veni expressemente pro parlar con ille expres ZN :1 Zie: exprestrein expresbrief ZN :1 littera expresse/urgente expresbuffet ZN :1 Zie: snelbuffet expresgiro ZN :1 giro expresse/urgente expresse ZN :1 littera expresse/urgente :per -- = per posta urgente expressestuk ZN :1 littera expresse/urgente expressie ZN :1 (gelaatsuitdrukking) expression :2 (gezegde) expression :3 (gevoelsuitdrukking) expression :zonder -- = inexpressive :stijl zonder veel -- = stilo inexpressive expressief BN :1 (veelzeggend) expressive :--e gebaren = gestos expressive :-- taalgebruik = linguage expressive :2 (veel expressie hebbend) expressive :-- gezicht = visage expressive expressievorm ZN :1 forma de expression expressionisme ZN :1 expressionimo expressionist ZN :1 expressionista expressionistisch BN :1 expressionista, expressionistic :-- schilderij = pictura expressionista :--e beweging = movimento expressionista expressiviteit ZN :1 expressivitate expressoapparaat ZN :1 apparato expresso (I) exprestrein ZN :1 traino expresse/rapide, expresso, rapido expromissie ZN :1 expromission expropriatie ZN :1 expropriation expropriëren WW :1 expropriar expulsie ZN :1 expulsion expungeren WW :1 expunger exquis BN :1 exquisite exquisiet BN :1 exquisite exsanguinatie ZN :1 exsanguination exsiccator ZN :1 exsiccator exsudaat ZN :1 exsudat :etterig -- = exsudat purulente :plantaardig -- = exsudat vegetal extase ZN :1 ecstase (-asis), extase (-asis), exaltation, transporto :mystieke -- = ecstase (-asis)/extase (-asis)/exaltation mystic :in -- raken = ecstasiar se, extasiar se :iemand die vaak in -- is = ecstatico, extatico extatisch BN :1 ecstatic, extatic :-- visioen = vision ecstatic/extatic :--e roes = inebriation ecstatic/extatic extenderen WW :1 extender extensie ZN :1 (uitrekking) extension :2 (uitbreiding, omvang) extension, ampliation extensief BN :1 extensive :--e landbouw = agricultura extensive :--e uitlegging van een wetsartikel = explication detaliate de un articulo de lege, interpretation extensive de un section de un lege extensiveren WW :1 extender, expander, ampliar extensivering ZN :1 extension, expansion, ampliation extenso ZN :1 :in -- = in extenso, extensemente, integralmente extensor ZN :1 extensor exterieur ZN :1 exterior exterieur BN :1 exterior exteriorisatie ZN :1 exteriorisation exterminatie ZN :1 extermination extern BN :1 (uitwonend) externe :-- leerling = scholar/discipulo/alumno externe :2 (buiten iets liggend) externe :--e oorzaken = causas externe :3 (naar buiten voerend) externe :--e secretie = secretion externe :gebied met --e afwatering = zona con disaquamento externe :4 (het uitwendige/de vorm betreffend) exterior externaat ZN :1 externato externering ZN :1 expulsion exteroceptief BN :1 exteroceptive :--e sensibiliteit = sensibilitate exteroceptive exterritoriaal BN :1 ex(tra)territorial exterritorialiteit ZN :1 ex(tra)territorialitate extincteur ZN :1 extinctor extinctie ZN :1 extinction extinctief BN :1 :(JUR) --e verjaring = prescription extinctive extirpateur ZN :1 extirpator extirpatie ZN :1 (het uitroeien met wortel en tak) extirpation :2 (MED) extirpation extirpator ZN :1 extirpator extirperen WW :1 extirpar extra BN :1 (speciaal) extra, special :-- editie van een krant = edition extra/special de un jornal :2 (aanvullend) extra, supplementari, supplemental, completive, completori, complementari, additional :een -- moeilijkheid = un difficultate extra :-- personeel = personal additional/extra :-- portie = portion supplementari, ration extra :-- rantsoen = ration supplementari :-- trein = traino supplementari :-- kleren = vestimentos de reserva :-- versterker = amplificator additional extra BW :1 (boven het gewone/normale) in plus, supplementarimente, extra :iets --'s = qualcosa in plus, un extra :hij kreeg 10 gulden -- = ille recipeva 10 florinos extra/in plus :de leerlingen hadden -- hun best gedaan = le alumnos habeva facite effortios supplementari :-- moeite doen = facer un effortio special :2 (bijzonder) super-, extra-, ultra- :-- sterke mosterd = mustarda extraforte extra ZN :1 extra :--'s = extras extraatje ZN :1 extra, bonification extracellulair BN :1 extracellular extract ZN :1 (aftreksel) extracto, essentia :2 (uittreksel) extracto, excerpto extractie ZN :1 (MED) extraction, avulsion :-- van een tand = extraction/avulsion de un dente :2 (het maken van een extract) extraction extractief BN :1 extractive :--e bedrijven = interprisas extractive extractiemethode ZN :1 methodo de extraction extractieproces ZN :1 processo de extraction extractieprodukt ZN :1 producto de extraction extractieresidu ZN :1 residuo de extraction extractor ZN :1 extractor extra-editie ZN :1 edition extraordinari extrafijn BN :1 extrafin, superfin :--e kwaliteit = qualitate superfin extragalactisch BN :1 extragalactic :--e nevel = nebulosa extragalactic :--e materie = materia extragalactic extraheerbaar BN :1 extractibile extraheren WW :1 (MED) extraher :2 (het maken van een uittreksel) extraher, excerper :3 (TECHN) extraher extrajudicieel BN :1 extrajudicial :-- onderzoek = investigation extrajudicial extrakorting ZN :1 disconto extra extrakosten ZN MV :1 costos additional/supplementari extralegaal BN :1 extralegal extramarginaal BN :1 extramarginal extramatrimonieel BN :1 extramatrimonial extramuraal BN :1 externe, exterior, extramural extraneus ZN :1 candidato/studente/studiante externe extranummer ZN :1 numero extraordinari/special extraordinair BN :1 extraordinari extraparlementair BN :1 extraparlamentari :--e commissie = commission extraparlamentari :--e oppositie = opposition extraparlamentari :-- kabinet = governamento sin majoritate parlamentari extrapiramidaal BN :1 extrapyramidal extrapolatie ZN :1 (ook WISK) extrapolation :statistische -- = extrapolation statistic :-- van het overheidsbeleid = extrapolation del politica governamental extrapoleerbaar BN :1 extrapolabile extrapoleren WW :1 (ook WISK) extrapolar :het -- = extrapolation extrarantsoen ZN :1 ration supplementari extrasterk BN :1 extraforte :--e mosterd = mustarda extraforte extrasystole ZN :1 extrasystole extraterritoriaal BN :1 ex(tra)territorial extraterritorialiteit ZN :1 ex(tra)territorialitate extratrein ZN :1 traino special extra-uterien BN :1 extrauterin :--e zwangerschap = pregnantia/graviditate extrauterin extravagant BN :1 extravagante, eccentric, excentric extravagantheid ZN :1 Zie: extravagantie extravagantie ZN :1 extravagantia, excentricitate, eccentricitate extravasaat ZN :1 extravasato extravasatie ZN :1 extravasation extraversie ZN :1 extroversion extravert BN :1 extrovertite :--e persoon = extrovertito extrazoet BN :1 (van een vijl) multo fin extreem BN :1 extreme :-- geval = caso extreme :-- nationalisme = nationalismo extreme :hij is -- in zijn opvattingen = ille es extreme in su vistas extremisme ZN :1 extremismo :-- van links = extremismo de sinistra :-- van rechts = extremismo de dextera/dextra extremist ZN :1 extremista extremistisch BN :1 extremista, extremistic :--e houding/gedrag = extremismo :--e doctrine = doctrina extremista/extremistic :een -- program-ma voorstellen = proponer un programma extremista/extremistic extremiteit ZN :1 extremitate extrinsiek BN :1 extrinsec :--e halfgeleider = semiconductor extrinsec extrors BN :1 extrorse :--e meeldraad = stamine extrorse extroversie ZN :1 extroversion extrovert BN :1 expansieve extrovert BN :1 extrovertite :--e persoon = extrovertito extruderen WW :1 extruder extrusie ZN :1 extrusion extrusiemachine ZN :1 machina a/de extruder exuberant BN :1 exuberante :--e bloei = floration exuberante :-- taalgebruik = linguage exuberante exuberantie ZN :1 exuberantia ex-voto ZN :1 ex voto, inscription votive eye-catcher ZN :1 Zie: blikvanger eye-liner ZN :1 eye-liner (E) eye-opener ZN :1 revelation, surprisa Ezechiël ZN EIGN :1 Ezekiel ezel ZN :1 (dier) asino :wilde -- = onagro :2 (schildersezel) cavalletto :3 (stomkop) asino, cretino :een -- in het kwadraat = un asino (elevate) al quadrato ezelachtig BN :1 asinin, de asino :--e streek = asineria ezelachtigheid ZN :1 asinitate, asineria, stupiditate ezeldrijver ZN :1 asinero ezelhoeder ZN :1 asinero ezelin ZN :1 asina ezelinnemelk ZN :1 lacte de asina ezelsbruggetje ZN :1 truco pro recordar un cosa, ponte de asino/del asinos, truco/regula mnemonic, adjuta mnemotechnic ezelsdienst ZN :1 onolatria ezelsdrek ZN :1 excrementos/merda de asino ezelshuid ZN :1 pelle de asino ezelskop ZN :1 testa/capite de asino ezelskruid ZN :1 ononis spinose ezelskruis ZN :1 cruce de asino ezelsoor ZN :1 (oor van een ezel) aure de asino :2 (omgekruld blad in een boek) plica angular (del libro) ezelspoot ZN :1 pata de asino ezelsrug ZN :1 dorso de asino ezelsvel ZN :1 pelle de asino ezelsverering ZN :1 onolatria ezelsveulen ZN :1 asino neonate ezelsvlees ZN :1 carne de asino Ezra ZN EIGN :1 Esdras, Ezra